


Base Line {JHS x Reader}

by diorseok



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hosoek x Reader, Jung Hoseok x You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Beautiful, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, hoseok x you, jung hoseok x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorseok/pseuds/diorseok
Summary: University life had been easy in your first year. You had made some good friends, had lucked out with your roommate and things had been seemingly smooth sailing. All changed when you return for your second year and catch the eye of infamous frat boy, Jung Hoseok. You try your hardest to ignore his constant advances, but it soon becomes apparent at just how big of a struggle it was going to be.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my soulmate Minnie and my waifu Anya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+soulmate+Minnie+and+my+waifu+Anya).



> Thank you for stumbling across this pic, fellow ARMY! Before you dive into this story, please note that I have NOT stolen this fic. I am the original author of this, and I am simply moving the platform in which it is published on. Long story short, I am WonhaeMonyMony, so I would appreciate no comments accusing me of plagiarising myself - thanks! If you have never read this before, thank you for clicking onto my work! Critical feedback is always welcome! ((also I haven't been bothered to proofread, since it was technically done when I initially published it))

~^Prologue^~

Thumping music takes over the ground, shaking it with a violent ferocity that only frat parties seem to create. The moment she steps foot on the entrance path, she is swallowed whole by the black hole that is the house. White, large, and with a large 'B' formed and sealed high above the door with concrete, it is a structure most daunting.

What is happening outside is nothing compared to the mass inside. Though, there are people vomiting on the soft grass, ever dewing at the morning creeps closer, there are at least three couples heavily making out, unaware of those disgusted around them, and of course, a sprinkling of passed out bodies. Inside, however, is what makes the world outside mild, almost acceptable to the rest of the world. No, inside, hell on Earth is created.

She moves forwards tentatively, careful as not to step in any vomit, and before she knows it, she is at the front door. Before she can knock, a drunken boy has swung open the door and blasting trap music has fell out at her feet, further pulling her into the pandemonium. Blank, empty-minded, she steps into the house. The first familiar face she locates is the girl with the short hair and a devious smile. Having lived together since the beginning of the university experience, they are very familiar. The girl calls out her name and waves before going back to the red solo cup in her hands. Her name is Amber Liu and she is not usually seen at such a loud, low-class social event.

The next steps she takes lead her left and into the living room. This is where the music is at its loudest. This is also where the majority of the owners of this home are. The short pinkette is busy grinding on an even shorter girl, clearly drunk but enjoying the company. His name is Park Jimin, he is one of the seven members of this fraternity. Her eyes lock on to the absolute opposite next. The tall boy with the floppy caramel hair is smirking with his dimples showing. He is bending down to whisper sweet nothings into a girl's ear and in a second, she has taken his hand. They are moving towards her, but only move past to get to the stairs. He sends her a proud smile. His name is Kim Namjoon and despite his outer-awkwardness, this is what he does best...

The third member of the frat is with the fourth. The fourth looks considerably younger, though with a defined jawline and luscious black locks that would make even women jealous. The third, however, has a boxy smile which he is using to charm one of the two women standing in front of him. His light brown hair bounces gently as he nods as a response. They are Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. The youngest two, but by no means the most disadvantaged due to their ages. One of the girls is recognisable from the back, having grown close to her. She has long black locks and her figure is second to none. Even from the back people know her. She is Jennie Kim and she has the face of a cherub. She has the heart of one, too.

She slowly pushes through the crowd, no longer wanting to be in a room full of sweating bodies and eardrum bursting music. However, a hand grips her own and she is spun to meet the face of a bleached blond who is grinning most mischievously at her. He says something, but she doesn't quite catch it and instead pulls away and turns from him. That was Jackson Wang and he is one that girls should avoid. She pushes forwards again, soon coming to a doorless doorframe. Leaning against it is a tall, tattooed ravenette who gently takes her hand and leans down to whisper dirty things into her ear. She bats him away, before turning away from a male for the second time. That one was Jay Park and he is no better than his other half, Jackson. They are like ying and yang, you cannot have one without the other, though neither represents the light, and nor is there light within their darkness.

In the kitchen, two more of the frat members are present. One is talking to three girls, while another is stood eating chocolate covered strawberries and downing vodka. The one with the girls has vibrant mint hair and an adorable face. He bites his bottom lip when he catches sight of her, to which she smiles and shakes her head gently. He is Min Yoongi. Although this is what he does, he has a heart of gold. That much can be said. The one drinking and eating has plump, dark pink lips. They are his and everyone else's favourite feature on his body. The girls especially love them... He is Kim Seokjin, and many do not know why he associates with the rest.

With quick steps, she quickly greets the eldest two before going through the door on the right at the back of the wall. The dining room is equally full, though most here are too drunk to even stand properly. The dining table is coated in solo cups, full, empty, half-emptied, bottles of alcohol, mostly emptied, cans of alcohol, all emptied, larger bottles of stronger alcohols, at least half emptied. It is chaos. At the end of the room, a younger male, cheeks pushed up as he grins at her. They are also red. He is drunk. He slurs her name and she chuckles, making her way to him where she ruffles his hair. He doesn't usually get drunk. His name is Park Jihyun, he is Jimin's brother and means more to her than people realise.

Finally, she makes her way through the door and back out into the entrance hall. The stairs lead up, but are covered in people, mostly couples making out, though there is one girl at the bottom sobbing, the bottom of her hair covered in vomit. There is also a boy standing just halfway up, just turning to look down.

Then, his eyes catch sight of her. With heavy, confident steps, he comes down and to a halt four steps before the bottom. He calls her name. [First]. She looks up at him, eyes unreadable. He outstretches his hand, which, albeit hesitantly, she takes and he begins to pull her up the stairs.

He is Jung Hoseok and he is leading you up into the world of the Bangtan fraternity. A world you will find almost impossible to escape.


	2. 1: Meeting the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University has finally started again and you find yourself rekindling some lost friendships, and forging new ones. You also wind up meeting the most infamous man on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> This book contains very heavy themes, you have been warned. Oh, also strong language.

A sudden push on the brakes sent you flying forwards, nose first into the headrest before you. You groaned, thanking the taxi driver (rather sarcastically) before opening the door and stepping out. A cool September breeze ruffled your hair, a greeting from the northerly place you had just arrived at. Big Hit Performing Arts University. It was nothing short of spectacular, with classes in every aspect of the performing arts you could think of: dancing (every genre); singing; rapping; orchestral; training for those aspiring to work on broadway; music production; and of course, the Mixed Performing Arts - for those capable of doing all of the above. Everyone here was abled and phenomenally good at their majors, if not more.

Now that you had stepped out of the taxi, you moved to the trunk where you opened it up to grasp your two suitcases, one large, one small. Once out, you closed the trunk and tapped the car to cue to driver speeding off. He was definitely not the best driver out there. Bags in hand, you began to pace forwards. This was the southernmost section of the university where the accommodation was. First, there were the frat houses. Big enough to be manors, they were grand and full of fraternities or societies. You had, this time last year, considered joining one, but after meeting your roommate, you decided to stay in the small room you currently occupied. Besides, many societies were nothing more than wannabe girl groups, like the Twice society, or even AOA. Full of beautiful girls who could dance and sing. Being an acting major, you had no desire to join. After the frat houses were the "luxury" apartments. The buildings were disgusting. Dark bricks, flimsy metal outdoor steps to the second level rooms, run down, they were only desirable to those who wanted a bigger living space. Inside, the rooms were all the same. A large living/kitchen space, four bedrooms down a narrow hall, all the same size, and at the end of the hall, a shared bathroom. It was possible to fit 8 in, and some had done so, but it was cramped if they even thought about it. Yes, the apartment was bigger than the standard, but the conditions were just as bad. Finally, you reached the main dorms. 3 large white buildings arranged in a U, with the bottom building facing the rest of the University, and the side buildings facing each other. You lived in the bottom building. They were all 5 storeys high with the fifth storey being attic apartments. They were small, yes, but did their job. Fitted with both stairwells and lifts on both sides, everybody had easy access to their dorms. There must've been 250 dorms in each building, meaning 750 in total, adding up to a grand 1500 living in dorms almost on top of each other. It was very claustrophobic.

When you reached the main door of the apartment complex, you used your student card to open the doors and get inside. It was busy. The new freshmen were trying their hardest to navigate to their dorms, and despite being here for a week, they were clearly having trouble. You strutted your way to the elevators, pressing up. You lived on the fourth storey. When the doors opened, a couple getting too close came into your view. They continued their PDA until finally...

"That's enough you two, get out." You rolled your eyes.

The girl squeaked and giggled before rushing out, followed by the boy who simply sauntered before giving you what he thought was a seductive glance. You shot him a glare before stepping into the space. You pushed the L4 button and waited. You hated the feeling of your stomach sinking as you were pulled up. Finally, a ding and you were stepping out. Up here, most of the older students lived and so it was a little less hustle and simply just crowded. It was the day before semester was due to begin. You strode down the hall, steps quick.

Once you had reached your door, you turned the door knob and opened it up. You stepped in and looked around, finding your roommate on her bed, eyes shut. However, when you moved further into the room, she jumped up, rushing over to you and encasing you in her arms.

"I missed you!" She squealed, unable to hide her happiness.  
"I missed you too, Amber." You chuckled. She pulled away from you before beginning to talk.  
"How was your summer? Was it nice to go see your family for a while? Are you ready for the new year?"  
"Woah, Amber, one question at a time!"  
"Sorry... Verbal diarrhoea. It was so lonely without you~!" She pulled you into another hug.

With your greetings over, you pulled your bags over to your side of the room and flopped down on your bed. Admittedly, you had missed it. Your first payday as a student had left you with a desire to spend it all in one day, so you had gone out and bought yourself a memory foam mattress. It was the best thing you had ever gotten.

~^*^~

Your alarm clock screeched through the morning painfully. Both you and Amber groaned. You had no choice but to get up, move to the large chest of drawers pushed against the back wall and pressed the stop button before your head exploded with the pain. It was 7am and you had an hour before your first class of the semester begun.

"Who's showering first?" Amber grumbled.  
"You can. I'll shower tonight... like I always do." You rolled your eyes.  
"Oh shit you do... man I forgot so much."  
"It must've been a real fun-filled summer for yourself."  
"Not really. Krystal came over a lot but that was about it. I've been busy."  
"Busy with what?"  
"My rapping."  
"Ah, did you have summer work?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Sucks to be you." You turned to her, sticking your tongue out.  
"Ah suck this." Amber flipped you the bird.  
"Go and have a shower." You laughed.

~^*^~

45 minutes passed and finally, both you and Amber were ready to go to your first classes. You walked together as far as the R Building where Amber was.

"I'll catch you at lunch?" She turned to look at you.  
"Uh, maybe. I'm not really hungry so I might just go take a nap after my class."  
"Fair enough. See you later."

With that, she left.

You began to walk again, this time making your way left towards the A building. Here, it was full of people. A lot of people had the aspirations of being actors of actresses. It just depended on how dedicated they were. Clearly the girl with her hand down her boyfriend's pants was not dedicated to her studies as much as what she could have been given it wasn't even 8am. Disgusted and a little jealous, you made your way inside of the building. The next thing you had to search for was the room you were in. It had changed from last year, as some people had already dropped out, thus a smaller room was desirable for your class. It turned out to be on the ground floor. When you opened the door, some people were already setting up inside as well as the lecturer, Professor Lee, though he preferred everyone to call him Minho. He was extremely young for a professor, but having stared in some of the biggest dramas in recent years, he wanted to step out of the limelight and began to teach. Or so he said. Some students had a rumour that Minho had actually done some pretty sketchy things (drugs, abusive drinking, that sort) and had been told to leave the acting business or he would be outed. You didn't know what to believe.

Across the room, your eyes caught the sight of two students in particular. A wide-shouldered boy and a smaller one sitting besides him. They were Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung. You knew them because, well, everyone did. But also because their good friend was none other than Park Jimin, the older brother of one of your good friends Park Jihyun. Back in high school, you, Jimin and Jihyun had been close, however, when Jimin began hanging around the wrong crowd and eventually turned into a (what you called) Class-A-Fuckboy, you stopped talking to him, but kept your friendship with Jihyun. Taehyung was one of the major bad influences on Jimin and as far as you knew, Seokjin was in the Bangtan Fraternity, but you didn't know if he participated in practices similar to his friends.

When Seokjin's eyes caught yours, he decided to whisper something to Taehyung before pushing himself up and moving over to you. The drama studio was beginning to fill up, and many of the girls in the room were looking at Seokjin as he forced his way towards you. He came to a stop a few feet away from you, smiling gently.

"Hello, [First], I'm not sure on the last time we actually spoke..."  
"It has been quite some time. I think it was... October freshman year? Just before I stopped talking to Jimin."  
"Ah... I guess you're right. You always were able to recall everything almost perfectly, even in the short amount of time that I knew you."  
"I just like to keep my receipts." You smirked.  
"Sneaky. I like it. Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe this year we could work together a little more... I mean with Taehy-"  
"Hyung!" As if on cue, Taehyung called for Seokjin before coming over with a quick pace.  
"Hey, [First], long time no see, am I right?"  
"Yeah... how have you been?"  
"Peachy."  
"Good." Things between you and Taehyung had never really moved from awkward. You weren't really keen on him, since he took your innocent Jimin and turned him bad.  
"As I was saying," Seokjin narrowed his eyes at Taehyung, "I was asking [First] if she'd work with us. We'd be grateful, right Taehyungie?"  
"Totally grateful. In fact, we will show you the gratitude by buying your lunch today."  
"Huh?"  
"It'll be our treat. To thank you for letting us be drama-buddies."  
"I really don't mean to sound rude but-"  
"Come on, [First], have lunch with us." Seokjin pouted at you.  
"Besides, you can rekindle your friendship with Jimin." Taehyung suggested.  
"I'm not really sure I'm interested in... wait a second. Are you guys working with me because you almost got yourselves kicked out last year and I'm at the top of the class?"  
"Uh..." Taehyung sheepishly looked at Seokjin for help.  
"Well..."  
"You two are awful at acting. Clearly. Look, I'll help you, and I'll eat lunch with you today, but if either of you or any of your little friends try to get into my pants, I'll make sure you both fail."  
"I solemnly swear that I will make sure my dongsaeng's behave." Seokjin slapped a hand over his chest and Taehyung followed suit.  
"I promise I won't try anything with you." Taehyung assured with a nod.

~^*^~

The table was empty bar the youngest who had a book in his lap and he was reading intensely. The canteen was just beginning to fill up as it was only 12pm.

His reading was cut short when a pinkette and brunette made their way over. The pinkette was first to spot what was happening and sat down next to the youngest.

"And just what the fuck are you reading?" He inquired. The youngest tentatively shut the book.  
"Uh..." he watched the brunette take the seat opposite him, "Motorcycles for beginners..." the two others burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Yah, Jungkook, why the hell are you reading that?!" The pinkette squeaked through his laughs.  
"Well, I've seen Hoseok Hyung on his motorcycle," Jungkook gestured to the brunette sitting opposite, "and I just thought, well if Hobi Hyung can get all those girls with that motorcycle, I'm gonna get one and get more chicks."  
"Jungkook, let's be honest, you could never ever impress girls with a motorcycle. You'd look so small next to one!"  
"Yah, Jimin don't be cruel!" Hoseok chuckled.

A moment later, two more of the Bangtan frat members turned up. A short one with mint hair and the tallest of them all.

"Yah, Yoongi Hyung, Namjoon Hyung, listen to this!" Jimin was almost in tears.  
"It's not funny!" Jungkook suddenly burst, raising the book with both hands and beginning to beat Jimin with it.  
"He's lost it!" Hoseok burst into a second fit of giggles as Yoongi slid into the seat to his right and Namjoon sat down next to Jungkook.

After the two had sat down, three girls walked over carrying trays of food. They set them out before the boys and Jungkook looked at the girls, horrified.

"I'm sorry, do we have slaves now?!"  
"Chill, Jungkook, I asked them to carry our food. If me and Namjoon did it, we would have dropped your lunch so shut the fuck up and eat your fucking macaroni like a good boy."

Jungkook gulped at Yoongi's outburst. Yoongi was the most caring, granted, but he was nothing short of an asshole when he wanted to be. Namjoon looked at the seven trays, thanked the girls and then around at the five boys.

"Hold up. Where's Seokjin and Taehyung?" He inquired.  
"Probably just finishing up their drama class. God knows why it's a 3 hour class split up into halves. Fucking dumb if you ask me." Jimin retorted before grabbing a few fries and dunking them into his ketchup.  
"Whatever. Let their food go cold." Yoongi slumped back. The leather jacket he wore squeaked with the movement.

The five began to eat. A small banter began as Jimin began to giggle again at Jungkook's lost recent attempt at being a better womaniser. Just as Jimin was about to get his second beating, Seokjin, Taehyung turned up with a little surprise - you.

"Woah! [First]!" Jimin exclaimed, "it's been so long!"  
"I know, right?" You smiled, only to be polite.  
"Well, you remember everyone, right? Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok." There was a chorus of greetings, "come sit next to me!"

You took the end seat next to Jimin, opposite Seokjin, and Taehyung sat next to Hoseok. You didn't have any food, but as Taehyung had promised to pay, he told you he'd buy your food once he had eaten. You were fine with that. You were hoping you could bolt once you had your food. Being at a table with your ex-best friend and all of his fuckboy friends was not something you wanted to be doing on the first day of semester. Besides, the girls in the room were all glaring at you...

"So, [First], how has the last year treated you?" Hoseok suddenly piped up.  
"She got all A's in her mocks. She's doing fine." Taehyung replied with a full mouth.  
"So you're clever?"  
"More like a brilliant actress. Even Minho loves her to pieces." Seokjin replied.  
"Right." Hoseok bit down, trying not to get angry at the fact he wasn't having a conversation with you but about you, "okay, so, what brings you here today?"  
"Free lunch from me." Taehyung responded.  
"Oh for fucks sake Taehyung let her answer!" Hoseok suddenly rose his voice.  
"Fuck me." Taehyung rolled his eyes.  
"I will if you don't fucking shut up. And hard."  
"Kinky." Taehyung winked.  
"What I think he means, Taehyung, is that he wants to talk to me. Why don't you just eat your lunch?" You smiled at him and he gave you a thumbs up and cute smile.  
"Of course I will."  
"Anyway, [First]," Hoseok turned his attention to you, "why don't you and Taehyung swap places? You can sit next to me." He grinned.  
"I'm good."  
"He's not actually gonna do this is he?" Yoongi groaned as he folded his arms.  
"He is." Namjoon grumbled.  
"Better yet, you can come sit on my lap." Hoseok gave you a smirk this time.  
"Funny. In your dreams."  
"Oh I hope I see you in my dreams. You won't be sitting next to me or on my lap. You'll be sitting on my face."  
"I am trying to eat!" Jimin cried out.  
"Me too, Jimin." Hoseok grinned.  
"You're disgusting." You turned your nose away from Hoseok.

You looked over at Seokjin who was sending daggers with his eyes in Hoseok's direction. Hoseok shrugged with a smirk.

"Baby, I can show you just how disgusting I am... but only if you show me how dirty you are."  
"How the fuck does he get girls with pickup lines like that?" Jungkook grumbled.  
"Because my dick is bigger than yours," Hoseok turned to you, "care to help prove me right?"  
"I swear to god if you don't stop I'm going to hit you." You warned.  
"Kinky. I like it. You can be as rough as you want with me."  
"Oh, fuck me." You uttered, but he caught your words.  
"With pleasure."  
"Hoseok, I'm serious, pack it the fuck in."  
"Baby, how can I pack it in when it's so big?"  
"What the hell are you playing at?!" You rose, slamming your hands on the table. Namjoon scooted away from his friend, not wanting to feel your wrath should it come.  
"All I'm trying to do is get you over here, sit on my face and then I'll fuck you so good you'll forget your name and where you're from."  
"You're so fucking disgusting!" You grasped the carton of strawberry milk that belonged to Taehyung before throwing it all over Hoseok, soaking him with the pink liquid. Jimin scoffed with a smile stretching out his features, Jungkook facepalmed with his book, Yoongi rolled his eyes, Namjoon's eyes blew wide open, Taehyung's mouth dropped and some macaroni fell out and Seokjin had turned quite the angry shade of red. Hoseok look at you with venom in his eyes.  
"What the actual fuck?!"  
"That's as much squirting you're ever getting from me, you prick!"

You forced your way away from the table storming out of the canteen with hundreds of eyes following you. Almost immediately after your departure, Life resumed and the table came off of pause. Seokjin had grown too angry, and rose to tower over Taehyung to give Hoseok a piece of his mind.

"What the fuck is your problem, Hoseok?!"  
"Oh for fucks sake." Namjoon twisted away from the table and made his way over to the food to grab an apple.  
"Here he goes." Jimin covered his face with his hands.  
"I invited her over because me and Taehyung need her to get better grades! Why do you have to be such a fucking asshole?! Just for one day can you stop thinking with your dick and not hit on every fucking girl?! It's not difficult! Fucks sake!"

Seokjin rushed off in the direction you had gone. He didn't understand why Hoseok had to be such an asshole. He needed you. Yes, he was using you, but at the end of the day, he had promised you he would make sure what Hoseok did wouldn't happen. He had to apologise.

He burst out of the building, catching sight of you rushing down the path towards the dorms. He didn't have any other choice. In a panic, he began to sprint. Pushing though people, breaking up groups standing in the path, he soon got to your side, wheezing.

"[First]..." He panted as he walked alongside you.  
"Not now, Seokjin. I don't want to hear it."  
"Jin. Just call me Jin."  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go through with this."  
"[First]," Jin grabbed your wrist and stopped you from walking. Some girls whispered as they passed you, "I'll talk with Hoseok. He won't bother you again. Jimin was really happy to see you, and I'm sure the others were, as well. Hoseok is an asshole. Well, they're all assholes but Hoseok is King Asshole..."  
"If they're such assholes, why do you hang out with them?"  
"Well... I used to be best friends with Yoongi. I guess I still am... but then Yoongi met Hoseok when we came here and Yoongi joined the frat and... this is pathetic but... I didn't want to be alone. People just walk all over me and Yoongi was the first person to stand up for me. He's a real good guy, it's just the influences of those around him. Please let us work together in class. Both me and Taehyung would appreciate it so much. Your deed would not be forgotten."  
"Alright. But I'm serious about him hitting on me again. I'm not interested in him."

~^*^~

The weeks passed and you and Seokjin had grown closer due to working together in class and spending time outside of class together. You had, over the next few days that followed your initial meeting with Hoseok, grown sick of his constant attempts to get into your pants and so asked Seokjin to have lunch alone with you, or with Yoongi as well. It seemed that these two were the most respectful of the bunch.

"Hey, [First], question."

You looked over at Jin who was about to take a huge bite of a PB&J sandwich. On your other side sat Yoongi, a cigarette placed delicately between his lips. He shrugged and you turned your attention back to Jin.

"Yeah?"  
"You wanna come to a Bangtan frat party?"  
"Huh?"

You had only really become close with him over the three weeks you had been working together in class. Going to a party with him was something you didn't think you were close enough for. Plus, there was the problem of Hoseok, who would definitely be there and definitely try to sleep with you.

"We are holding a party, do you want to come?"  
"Oh... uh... I-I don't... I'm not too sure if I should... you know what, you have my number, I'll text you after I've given it some thought."  
"Some thought? You're coming to my house to get drunk and dance the night away!"

You rolled your eyes, but luckily for you, Yoongi seemed to have caught on.

"I think she's worried about Hoseok." He stated.  
"Oh." Seokjin's surprise didn't do unnoticed, "I'll speak to him. Trust me, if it comes to it, I'll get Jungkook smack the shit out of him."  
"Jungkook? Why-"  
"Because Jungkook is really strong despite looking all small and fluffy."  
"Fair enough."

Once you had finished eating with the two boys, you said your goodbyes and took a slow walk back to the dorms. Halfway home, Amber sent you a text asking for you to pick up chocolate coated waffles - she suddenly had a craving. So, you had to take a detour and it took quite some time to get home. All of this time lead to you having a mental breakdown on deciding if you wanted to go to Jin's party or not. So, you did what you thought was best. You asked the introverted Amber for advice.

"If you want to go, go. Don't let that dickhead Jung dictate where you do and don't go."  
"Yeah but..."  
"But what?"  
"The rest of them are still fuckboys." You groaned, hugging your pillow closer to you.  
"Have any of them made a move on you?"  
"Well no... but they could."  
"It sounds to me like Seokjin wouldn't let it happen. Look, just go, and if you aren't enjoying yourself, come home."  
"Alright. I'll go."

Now that you had made your decision, you had to message Jin to let him know. After all, you had promised him that you would.

**'To: Seokjinie  
Heyy, I'm coming.'**

Almost immediately, a reply came through.

**'From: Seokjinie  
Yaaayyy! It's 2nite starting @ 8. Cya there'**

There was no backing out now...

~^*^~

You stood at your floor length mirror, staring at your form. You had gone with something pretty casual - black oversized flowing trousers with a thin black vest tucked in and a pair of white Adidas MNDs on your feet. You had styled your hair by pulling half up into a pony and leaving the rest down. Simple yet bound to turn heads. Or so Amber said...

"Now, grab your purse, text me when you get there and enjoy yourself!" Amber forced your silver glittering purse into your hands. Then, she grabbed your shoulders and forced you towards the door.  
"Yah, Amber I can walk myself."  
"Yes, well... I want to hear everything tomorrow!"

~^*^~

You gulped as you came up to the house. Thumping music was shaking the ground metres outside and you almost turned back. Almost. No. You had made a promise and you were going to keep it.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attending your first frat party of the year, you end up with a little bit of a problem following you around the next day.

The first thing to greet you once you made your way inside was the stench of alcohol. Strong alcohol. There were hot, sweating bodies everywhere and you were ready to turn back. This was a bad idea. So, you navigated through the house, turning left into the living room. The music was so loud in here, shaking every bone in your body. It hurt your ears. Suddenly, a familiar face was coming over to you. You rolled your eyes but there was no escape. 

"Hey, [First]!" He had changed clothes from when you had previously seen him. He now spotted a navy t-shirt and black shorts with many pockets. His brown hair flopped gently into his forehead.  
"Hi Hoseok..."  
"Enjoying the party?"  
"I actually just got here."  
"Oh, well, here. Get yourself buzzing."

He held up a red solo cup in your direction. For a split second, you were tempted to take it from his grasp. But you took a step back, shaking your head. 

"I'm good thanks."  
"You're good? Don't you wanna get drunk?"  
"Knowing you, that cup is spiked. I'm good, thanks."  
"Spiked? You really think I'm that low?" He cocked his head.  
"I wouldn't put it past you, to be honest."  
"I'm hurt, [First]." He withdrew the cup.  
"Good. Maybe you'll leave me alone then."

You looked over his shoulder and finally spotted the familiar ravenette. His plump lips stretched out into a smile when he found you in the crowd. You quickly mumbled a goodbye to Hoseok before pushing through the living room towards the other male. 

"[First]! You made it!" He stood up, rushing over to close the space between you and hug you.  
"Hi Jihyun!"  
"Girl, you look so good!" He pulled away to admire your look.  
"Why, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, I must say." He wore a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows and black skinny jeans. As usual, his style was amazing.  
"And I thank you. How about a dance, baby?" He chuckled.  
"Only if you can handle me."  
"I don't know if I can, you're taking my breath away."  
"Right, enough flirting, I've come here to enjoy myself and you're gonna help me."

Finally, you grasped his hand and pulled him into the centre of the room. Jihyun had been your friend for a long time now and you knew nothing would scare him away. Even all of the harmless flirting. Amber had even said that if you two hooked up, you'd still remain just amazing friends. 

In the heat of the moment, you and Jihyun danced together. It wasn't too sexy or anything, simply two friends just having a good time. Besides, you weren't drunk enough to be dancing too provocatively. That all changed the moment Jimin came and interrupted you. He handed you a shot glass with a vile clear liquid in. You took it down and felt that amazing warmth in the depths of your stomach. 

"Mind if I take her for a bit?" Jimin asked his younger brother who complied immediately. 

Jimin took no time in slipping one hand around your waist and pulling you into him. It was a truth untold that you had missed his friendship. Jimin had always been the fun type of friend. One you could depend on to lift your day up when you were feeling blue. It was a known fact that Jimin could dance. He was a dance major, after all, and was excelling in everything. Even so, here, quite tipsy, he was simply swaying with you as you moved a hand to hold onto his lower bicep. You moved together to the beat, Jimin guiding you as you swayed along. 

"I'm really glad you decided to come." Jimin confessed.  
"Me too."  
"Look, I hope we can be friends again. I was kinda bummed when we stopped talking."  
"Well, you changed, Jimin. A lot..."  
"I'm still me, [First]. I'm still the Park Jimin who kept you company in high school. I might be a little busy doing the same things as my friends, but I'll make time for you. I want to. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too..."

Jimin smiled at you, pulling you even closer and into a gentle hug. He seemed sincere about this. He had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. Even so, you believed that he was still the same Jimin deep inside. People with passions that ran as deep as his did for dance didn't just shrivel up the second they decided to put their genitals to use. 

When he pulled away, he pressed a half-drunken kiss to your cheek, a final promise that this boy wanted you to come back into his life. It was clear that both of you had missed the friendship. Hopefully, with your newfound friendship with Jin, you and Jimin could grow closer once more. 

Jimin suddenly turned when there was a tap on his shoulder. Taehyung was there, grinning. 

"You two seem close." Taehyung raised an eyebrow.  
"You're close..." Jimin tried to attack back, but the alcohol he had consumed was slowly taking over him.  
"Whatever. Can I dance with [First]?"  
"Wait.. waity wait wait..."

Jimin grasped your hand, pulling you away from the mass of bodies and into the kitchen. It was full of liquor and huge. The island was coated in every sort of alcohol you could dream of. Jimin made his way over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two aqua shot glasses. He turned to you. 

"Three each and then you're Taehyung's."  
"Just three?"  
"Vodka mixed with tequila and Jack Daniel's. You might not even be able to stand." He moved to begin pairing the liquor.  
"Jimin why the hell would you mix those three?"  
"Because I'm hardcore. Drink up, babe."

He handed you one of the shot glasses. Inside was a dirty brown liquid. Due to the transparency of the other two drinks, the Jack Daniel's had appeared to water down and become a dull, filthy colour. You leaned down, sniffing up and grimacing. 

"Get it down!" Jimin chuckled as he downed his own drink before grimacing. 

You did so, mouth immediately burning. It travelled all the way down to your stomach where the liquid warmed your insides. You felt a little buzz ignite. The second was just as bad, hurting your oesophagus. The third was only a little more mild not that you had gotten used to the intense burn. 

When you returned to the living room, having left Jimin behind to continue drinking, Taehyung immediately took your hand and lead you into the mass. He wrapped both of his arms around your waist, holding you close as he began to sway with you to the beat. While Jimin was slow and gentle, Taehyung had no issue with being a little more loose and having larger swaying motions. You were laughing at him, pushing your head back to let out the loud laughs that came from deep within your chest. Taehyung was giggling along, cheeks tinted with pink. You could feel the alcohol now. It was surging through you, making your head begin to pound in time with the beat. You felt great. You let Taehyung spin you around and pull you back into him when he suddenly froze with your back pressed to his chest. 

You looked up, following his gaze to a beautiful girl standing at the other side of the room. She was gently swaying along with a bottle in her hand. You knew her as Jennie Kim. 

"Uh... [First], it was fun dancing. I'm gonna go."  
"What? Tae-"

But before you could say anymore, he had gently untangled himself from you and left. You groaned. Alone, you decided to dance by yourself. The alcohol had really kicked in an while you weren't fully drunk, you weren't far across the line between tipsy and drunk. You were buzzing. 

Eyes across the room watched as you worked your body, moving gracefully to the beat. Even though you were no dancer, you seemed to just know how to move to the music. You were alone, dancing and a little drunk. 

While getting into the mood, you were approached by Hoseok. He was in a similar state to yourself. 

"Alone, huh?" He asked, moving closer to you.  
"Seems so." You slowed your moved to a gentle sway.  
"Mind if I keep you company?"  
"I..." You thought about it. You looked around, unable to find anyone else you knew or were comfortable with. Just this once, Hoseok would have to do, "guess so."

Hoseok grinned, closing the space between you. You began to move together. Hoseok took both of your hands in his, and began raising them up above your heads before spinning you and pulling you back into him. His arms came down around your waist. You let him take control of your body. The music was deep, vibrating through your bodies as you danced together. You were full of the alcohol surging your veins. You were so close to Hoseok and although you were certain you hated him, your heart had begun to pound. 

Within a matter of minutes, whether it be the music or the alcohol, you were straight up grinding with him. You had lost all shame in this state with Hoseok. His hands felt so perfect wrapped around your waist, you felt so right being in his arms. There was a voice, however, at the back of your mind, reminding you that this was Jung Hoseok. This is what he was good at. 

You could feel him behind you, growing hard at your movements and that's when the voice inside of your head snapped you out of this. This was beginning to go too far. You suddenly pulled away from him, telling him that you had to go. You turned, looking at his face. He was clearly turned on by the lust coating his eyes and the dark red tinting his neck. He bit his lip. You had to be honest, seeing him riled up due to you made you feel powerful. You had enjoyed teasing him and leaving him hanging. 

Then, you turned and hurried off. Your first place to go was the kitchen where you expected to find Jimin. Instead of seeing him, you found Namjoon in the middle of a deep make out session. You grumbled profanities and Jihyun suddenly appeared. He greeted you. You let him intertwine his fingers with yours and lead you outside. In the back garden, it was cool out here. Towards the back of the garden, sat by the fire pit were Seokjin and Yoongi. Even from the back door you could see a lit cigarette between Yoongi's lips. 

"Hyungs!" 

Both males turned their heads to the source of the call. Seokjin broke into a smile while Yoongi gestured for you to come over. Jihyun lead you over to them and you sat down next to Yoongi, opposite Jin and Jihyun. 

"Hey guys." Yoongi greeted.  
"Hey, boys. How are you?" You inquired, feeling a little chattier than usual.  
"Good." The two chorused.  
"That's good."  
"Are you enjoying the party?" Jin asked.  
"Oh, yeah, I am. I'm having fun which is why I'm here right?"  
"Right." Jin chuckled.  
"Are you drunk?" Yoongi asked, throwing an arm over your shoulder.  
"Nope. Almost." You admitted.  
"Honesty. I like it. Can we keep her?" Yoongi joked.  
"Absolutely!" Jin giggled.  
"I'm so happy you decided to keep me!" You giggled. 

~^*^~ 

A few days had now passed since that party and you had been filled with regret with what you had done with Hoseok at the party. Leading him on like that probably wasn't the best idea... 

Luckily for you, this was proven right when Hoseok spotted you walking towards the uni and came sprinting over. You rolled your eyes as he called your name and came to a bouncy stop before you. 

"Morning, [First]."  
"What is it Hoseok? I don't have time for you right now."  
"What can't I come over and greet you?"  
"No. No you can't." You folded your arms.  
"Look, I know you're acting like you don't like me but that dance back at the party-"  
"Was a mistake, Hoseok." You narrowed your eyes at him as you watched his face fall slightly, " I was drunk, you were drunk. It was something that just happened in the drunken moment. It meant nothing. Don't go thinking I'll hop onto your dick just because I was grinding on you."  
"Well, fuck me then."  
"I don't plan on it." 

With your statement final, you pushed past him and began to make your way towards the cafeteria when you spotted Jennie Kim sat on her own at a picnic bench. Your mind wandered back to the party and how Taehyung had left you for her. You wandered if they'd hooked up. Wanting to be polite, you strode over to her, only to find Hoseok hot on your tail. 

"Hi, Jennie!" You smiled, taking the seat opposite her. She had a coffee cup on the table and a notebook which was shut.  
"Oh, good morning." She lifted her head and pulled an earbud out. You could see the confusion flooding her face so you decided to introduce yourself.  
"I'm [First]-"  
"And I'm Hoseok." Hoseok sat down besides you and you sent him a glare. Why was he here?  
"Yeah, he's Hoseok..." you grumbled, "we're Taehyung's friends. Well, I say friends I know Taehyung, he's his ratty friend."  
"Ratty?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you're always sniffing for something, Hoseok and it's usually trash." You snapped.  
"I guess you're my cheese then, baby." He smirked.  
"That's mice, dumbass."  
"Oh, shit, yeah..."

You rolled your eyes before pulling Jennie by her hand towards you and leaning in. What you were about to say couldn't be heard by Hoseok. 

"I want to be your friend," you whispered, "but I also want to keep you close because you're only a first year and Taehyung is a fuckboy. I don't want him to hurt you."  
"[First]... that's really considerate of you..." you pulled away from her, sending a dirty look at Hoseok.  
"So, friends?"  
"Friends." She agreed with a smile. There was a small pause.  
"Okay... so, now what?" Hoseok asked, breaking the silence.  
"I actually wanted to get coffee before I was interrupted," You glared at Hoseok who only smiled, "Jennie, why don't you come with me if you're not busy?"  
"Sure, [First], I'll come with."  
"Me too!" Hoseok agreed.  
"I wasn't asking you." You snapped.  
"Well I'm coming."

All three of you stood up from the table and Jennie began to grab her things. 

"Wait Jennie already has coffee." Hoseok stated.  
"I asked her to come with me, not to buy herself a coffee." You rolled your eyes.  
"Actually, this is empty, I could do with a refill." Jennie smiled. 

The three of you began to walk, and although you began with Jennie on your right side and Hoseok next to her, you ended up with Hoseok on your left and Jennie on your right. Hoseok kept on walking a little closer to you, brushing his hand over your own as you walked and every time, you'd move a little closer to Jennie. You may have only known her for ten minutes at best, but you already trusted her more than you trusted Hoseok. 

By the time you were in the line to buy coffee, Hoseok had attempted to hold your hand three times and all times, you had brushed him off. You were refusing to let it show on your face, however, that it was affecting you. It was making you grow angrier by the second but you couldn't let Hoseok win. 

Once you and Jennie had gotten your coffees, you left the food area and made your ways back outside. Both of you had classes while Hoseok didn't. Luckily, on your way to drop Jennie off to her class, Hoseok ran into two of his friends. Both clad in black, one had bright, bleached blond hair, a long, handsome face and mild build, while the other sported black hair and was covered from his neck down in tattoos. Hoseok excused himself and you couldn't help you sigh in relief as Jennie said goodbye to him and you walked off together. Hoseok watched you for a moment before turning to his friends. 

"Was that [First]?" The blond inquired.  
"It sure was, Jackson." Hoseok grinned.  
"Yo, she's actually pretty cute." The tattooed on stated as he watched you over Hoseok's shoulder. You grew smaller in the distance.  
"Yeah, I guess. Not my type but she's playing hard to get. I like that." Hoseok confessed.  
"Dude if she's not you're type, why bother chasing her?"  
"I told you, I like the playing hard to get. Makes the fucking so much more fruitful."  
"I can't believe you just said "fruitful"."  
"Shut the fuck up, Jay." Hoseok chuckled.  
"Whatever, you're never gonna get her." Jackson retorted.  
"That's what you think."  
"Dude, she's clearly out of your league anyway. Just leave her." Jay patted Hoseok's shoulder but Hoseok brushed him off almost immediately.  
"I'll fucking get her."  
"Yeah. I b-... hey wait..." a dark smirk took over Jackson's face and once Jay caught on, they were both looking at Hoseok with the same devilish grins.


	4. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok’s attention doesn’t seem to be wavering despite your obvious disgust in his advancements towards you.

You strode over to the usual lunch table which was currently occupied by Jin, Namjoon and Jimin. Jin and Namjoon were sat next to one another, so you decided to take your seat next to Jimin. The three greeted you before Jimin went back to eating his food and Seokjin continued to read whatever was in his lap. Namjoon's phone went off, so he checked it. A smirk played on his lips, but the second he looked up, it vanished. You wandered what would make him smile. Brushing the thought, you delved into your bag and pulled out a drama book, opening up to the relevant pages to begin to study. You weren't feeling hungry yet, so decided that it would be best to catch up on some work. 

"Yah, [First]," Namjoon suddenly piped up some time after you had begun your work. At this point, Jimin had almost finished eating.  
"Yes, Namjoon?" You peered up.  
"I never got to ask you if you enjoyed the party..." he trailed off.  
"Oh, yeah... I enjoyed it."  
"Because she got to dance with me." Jimin explained, draping an arm over your shoulder.  
"Hah! In your dreams! It's because she got drunk with me!" Seokjin snorted.  
"Correction, she got drunk with me. I made her the Bangtan Shotyeondan." Jimin explained.  
"Mother fucking asshole." Jin grumbled.  
"Don't worry, Jinnie, I enjoyed myself with you." You smiled at the brunette who blew you a kiss.  
"I also hear you enjoyed yourself with Hoseok." Namjoon raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Jin inhaled sharply and facepalmed while Jimin removed his arm from you as if you'd suddenly gone too hot for him to stand.  
"What? What is that supposed to mean?" You furrowed your eyebrows.  
"Good job, Namjoon." Jimin uttered.  
"Well, the only thing Hoseok has been talking about is you and your grind game..." Namjoon explained to you sheepishly.  
"What? Oh, so it doesn't matter that I'm your friend, huh? Because I have a vagina that's enough for you all to just talk about me and my god damn "grind game", yeah?" You snapped your book shut, threw your bag on your shoulder and stood up, "Well I'll just leave so you can continue to talk about me like I'm a piece of meat!" And off you went, storming off into the cafeteria. 

Both Jin and Jimin sent glares towards Namjoon. Jimin began to slow clap. 

"Well done, Namjoon, you just ruined our friendship with [First]."  
"Can you even hold your own piss?!" Jin exclaimed, "you're such a fucking gossip!" He flew back in his seat, slamming his back against the chair and sliding down with his arms crossed to sulk with a big pout on his lips. 

~^*^~ 

You cooled down at approximately 6:37 when the pizza Amber had ordered finally arrived at your dorm, alongside potato wedges, garlic bread, ribs, mozzarella sticks, cookie dough, ice cream and paired with the three bottles of wine she had gotten earlier in the day. Anyone would have not been able to believe that two girls would be able to eat all of the order, but you did, and you even finished off all the wine to go with it. 

Once you had finished the food, the next thing you did was put on a movie. The Princess Diaries, to be exact. Snuggled up under a blanket with Amber, she finally decided to ask just what had been getting on your nerves recently. Your response shocked her a little, once she learnt that the root of your problems was in fact the infamous Jung Hoseok. You told her about your first meeting, the party and the fact he was talking about you to everyone else. 

"[First], please be careful around Jung Hoseok." Amber pleaded, "he's just another fuckboy."  
"Trust me, Amber, I know that."  
"I don't want him to hurt you." She pulled you into a tight hug.  
"I won't let him. He's revolting."  
"Good. I'm glad you learnt something with me this past year of being roomies." She chuckled, "now, get out of my bed. I'm tired."  
"You're a bitch." You chuckled.  
"So are you... bitch."

You began to giggle before throwing the blanket off of yourself and moving over to your own bed. Before you had begun your film, you had already gotten into your pyjamas. After you were safely in bed, Amber switched off the TV and within ten minutes, she was out cold. You could hear her snoring gently over in the other side of the room. How bad was she at holding her alcohol? 

With nothing left to do, you settled into your bed and rolled over to finally get a good night of sleep. You began to count slowly, not wanting your mind to stray and keep you awake. However, all of this was in vain, as just as you were drifting off, your phone buzzed loudly on your nightstand and caused you to jolt awake. You groaned before rolling over to grasp your phone. The brightness stung your eyes and before you did anything else, you turned it down. Now bearable to look at, you read the notification. Your heart stopped. 

**Snapchat  
Ho[e]seok has added you!**

"Oh my fucking god."

You bolted up, unlocking your phone quickly and opening up Snapchat. Why the hell has he decided to add you?! What the hell was he playing at?! You clicked on your profile, seeing the little 1 symbol and clicking it. It lead you to Hoseok's profile. You hesitated. Adding him back was necessary for you to give him a piece of your mind. He had woken you up. You added him. 

Now that he was added, you went into a chat with him and began typing out a lengthy message, only to be stopped halfway when he sent you a picture. Anger flooded your veins. You clicked on the image and instant regret filled you. 

Your mouth dropped. 

On the screen was something you had never imagined you would ever see. A toned torso, dimly lit but distinguishable. The waistband of grey jogging shorts. And in the centre, a dick, erect and purple, tip leaking precum. At the top of the screen, the caption reading _'this is what you're missing out on'._

You had no words. You had no idea how to respond. This was ridiculous. You had only just met him, you had made your disinterest in him known. So why had he decided to pull this stunt? You were seething as you launched your phone to the end of the bed and flopped down to sleep. 

~^*^~

Your boots clicked against the floor as you strode over towards the lunch table. Jimin was there with Namjoon and Yoongi. The pinkette flashed you a smile but you couldn't withdraw the scowl that had been present on your features all morning. You didn't bother sitting down, you only stood behind Yoongi and placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking. 

"Where's Hoseok?" You inquired.  
"Uh, outside with Jackson and Jay. Why?" Jimin responded.  
"Where abouts outside?"  
"Uh... the last time I saw them, they were by the maple trees."  
"Thank you."

You withdrew you hand from Yoongi's shoulder and turned on your heel. You had no further interest in the group. Your movements were quick and precise and you soon found yourself gazing off at Hoseok who was where Jimin had said. Eyes burning into the back of his head, you approached. When one of his friends noticed you, he tapped Hoseok and pointed you out. Hoseok turned, flashing you a grin. 

"Hey, I knew you'd come around!"

He was met by a sharp slap from your hand. The blond, who you believed to be Jackson, was grinning while the other, presumably Jay, had raised his arms in retreat and stepped backs few paces. Hoseok's hand flew to his reddening cheek and he looked at you in horror. 

"How fucking dare you even think about sending me a dick pic!" You roared, "I never asked to see your fucking cock, in fact, I told you I wasn't interested! Get your damn head out of the clouds and realise that you are never going to fucking have me! Ever!"

Hoseok was in utter shock. He was lost for words. You scowled at his two friends behind him before storming away. 

Word seemed to travel quickly between the Bangtan boys, for when you got into your drama class a mere 30 minutes later, both Jin and Taehyung were apologising for Hoseok's behaviour. Jin ensured you that he would beat Hoseok for even the thought of sending you a nude and Taehyung promised that he'd keep a better eye out on Hoseok in the future. You thanked the two before setting down at a table to begin writing out a practice essay about a short extract in the play you were studying. Halfway through, Seokjin suddenly remembered about the invite he had. 

"Hey, [First], I was meant to ask you on behalf of Jimin if you'd come to his party."  
"Oh yeah?" You looked up.  
"Yeah, it's a private party being held at Jimin's house."  
"Jimin's? Why not the frat house?" You inquired.  
"Well, Jimin has a specially planned out guest list. He doesn't want to draw attention to it, which will happen if it's at the frat house. Besides, his parents will be out of town and Jihyun never gets invited to Bangtan parties anyway."  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll come."  
"Great!"

After the lesson, you decided to go with Jin and Tae to get lunch. Inside the cafeteria, you found the rest of Bangtan except for Hoseok already eating. It seemed that everyone had assigned seats, so you took yours next to Jimin. 

"Is she coming?" Jimin asked Jin eagerly.  
"She sure is." Jin beamed!  
"Yes! I'm so happy!" He pulled you into him beaming," it's in a week and a half, so basically next Saturday." Jimin told you.  
"Perfect." You smiled. There was a small break in the conversation until a thought struck you. Over the past few weeks, it seemed that most of these boys were never actually doing work, "hey, I have a question."  
"Go on." Jimin smiled at you.  
"What do all of you even major in? Jimin, I don't think there's been a time where you're not sitting here." You giggled.  
"Can I tell her?" Yoongi asked, suddenly sitting up.  
"Sure." Jimin rolled his eyes.  
"Me and Namjoon are Music Production majors, Jimin and Hoseok are Dance majors, you already know about Jin and Tae and Jungkook is our little golden maknae is is majoring in Combined Performing Arts." 

Jungkook gave you a proud smile and you couldn't help but feel your heart swell. Despite what he did to girls, Jungkook really was just a little slice of heaven in a human. He was so sweet and clearly extremely talented. Even Yoongi had a flash of adoration in his eyes when he spoke about him. 

The next day was your favourite day of the week as it was the only day where you had no classes to attend. Although Amber was busy all day, it meant you had the apartment to yourself and you planned on sitting inside in your shorts and vest top and watching Criminal Minds reruns. 

Meanwhile, Hoseok had just joined Bangtan at the usual table, full except for you. A small girl with long brown hair and matching chocolate eyes was sat in your stead, looking up at Jimin with a set of lustful eyes. Hoseok rolled his own eyes and set down. 

"Where's [First]?" Hoseok inquired.  
"Oh, she's off today. I texted her and she has confirmed she's staying in her dorm." Jin told him nonchalantly.  
"Wait, she doesn't even want my snapchat but you have her phone number?" Hoseok raised his eyebrow.  
"I don't intend on sending her pictures of my dick. That's why I have her number."  
"She needed to see what she was missing."  
"Yeah, a tic tac." Yoongi snorted.  
"She could buy a pack of 50 for like a dollar." Jungkook chuckled to himself.  
"Anyway. I'm gonna go see [First]." Hoseok announced.  
"What, so you can harass her some more?" Taehyung retorted.  
"I wanna talk to her."  
"I'm not giving you her dorm number." Jin stated.  
"You know her dorm number?!"  
"I've never been there. It's for emergencies."  
"I'm done with you guys."

You see, Hoseok had a secret weapon. Jackson. Jackson was a major in Creative Rapping and he just so happened to be in the same class as Amber Liu - your roommate. Hoseok knew she was your roommate as Jackson had grown somewhat close to Amber over the past year, and she had let it slip that her roommate was none other than you. Well all Hoseok had to do was seek out Jackson, get him to get the dorm number from Amber and go there. So, his first mission became a success within minutes. All he had to do was tell Jackson that he wanted to see you, and Jackson confirmed that he was about to go to his class. He asked Hoseok to come along, and the brunette agreed. Hoseok stood outside of the class as Jackson ventured in to find Amber. 

"Hey, Amber..." Jackson trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Hi, Jackson... what's up...?" Amber was skeptic.  
"Actually, I need your... uh.... input in a questionnaire I'm doing."  
"A questionnaire?" Amber raised an eyebrow, "for what, exactly?"  
"Uh... the Uni wants to know the... uh... number of students living onsite and not...?"  
"Why can't they just look it up in the student database?"  
"Because the database doesn't have your opinions."  
"Alright... "  
"Yep..."  
"Are you going to ask me the questions?"  
"Oh, right. Question 1) Full name?"  
"You should- never mind. Amber Liu."  
"Right. Question 2) In which dorm do you reside in?"  
"The main one."  
"Okay. Question 3) dorm number?"  
"My dorm number?"  
"It's for the questionnaire."  
"Jesus... 427."  
"427..." Jackson repeated, "Question 4) do you enjoy living there?"  
"Yes..."  
"Okay, thanks! Great answers, Amber, see you later!"

Jackson rushed away from her. Amber sighed, taking her seat at long last and pulling out her books. Whatever was going on was fishy to say the least. The second Jackson was out of the room, he was in front of Hoseok and promptly gave him the dorm number. Now, with everything he needed, Hoseok, with a smirk on his lips, made his way towards your dorm. 

You were sat on your bed, covered in a blanket as you watched TV and stuffed your mouth with Oreos. It was a nice day. No homework, no classes, it was a nice change to the rest of the week. Peace is always broken and today was no exception. There was a knock at the door which made you whisper a profanity and kick the blanket away from you. You paused the TV and got up to open the door. The second you did, you truly considered shutting it straight the way. Hoseok was stood beaming at you. 

"Hi, [First]!"  
"How did you find me and why are you here?"  
"Jackson, and because I want to talk."  
"Well talk."  
"Alright... Uh, I heard you got invited to Jimin's party."  
"That is correct." You rolled your eyes.  
"So, can I expect some more sugar, baby?"  
"I swear to fucking god I took Tae Kwon Do and I will hit you."  
"Alright, chill. Seriously, though, come on, you can't go to a Park Jimin party and not expect to get some."  
"Oh I expect to get some, just not from you."  
"We'll see about that. Anyway, now that I know where you live, I've done my work for today."  
"Creep."  
"But I'm a creep~ I'm a weirdo~" he broke out into song and you noticed people behind him giving him strange looks. In a panic, you slapped your hands over his mouth to muffle his off-key chorus.  
"Shut up, Hoseok!"  
"Hey, look, she's finally touching me." You pulled away immediately.  
"Are you done here?"  
"I guess so, baby."  
"Stop calling me baby."  
"I'll try... baby."  
"Leave."

He chuckled before placing his cap back on his head (back to front) and said his goodbyes. You shut the door and sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. It was only 30 seconds later when your phone went off. You moved over to it, noticing a snap form Hoseok had been sent. With a low grumble, you opened it. It was a picture of his face, winking, tongue out. The caption read "you can't resist me forever, baby." 

Another fit of anger caused by Hoseok threatened to overcome you and you swung open your dorm door and leaned out to see Hoseok striding down the hall. 

"OI!" You called, catching his attention, "stop being so damn cocky!" His laugh echoed to your ears, loud and powerful.  
"It's not my fault, you make me cocky!"  
"HOSEOK!"

~^*^~

A few days had passed and now you were sat with Jihyun, Namjoon and Jungkook. While you were sat reading a drama book. The three boys were sat talking about the perfect Jeon Jungkook. Jihyun was interested in how Jungkook was an all-rounder. A singer, a rapper, a dancer, a producer. It made no sense how someone could be good at everything. Jungkook sat blushing throughout the entire conversation, which was eventually cut short when Yoongi approached. You were the first to spot him, along with Jihyun who was sat on your left. Namjoon sat opposite you and Jungkook, Jihyun. 

As Yoongi sauntered over, you couldn't help but take in his beauty. For a man who seemed to hate the world and everything in it, nature had done him nothing but justice. His mint hair complemented him so well, his milky skin, sharp eyes, button nose and dark rosy lips pressed in a thin line. His slender form was clad in his lightly bleached ripped skinny jeans, held up by a chunky leather belt and tucked into them, a plain white t-shirt. He wore his favourite leather jacket over the top and chunky, heavy leather boots on his feet. As usual, Min Yoongi was breathtaking. His beauty was something universally acknowledged. 

Once he had come over fully, he placed his hands on Namjoon's shoulders and sent you a chaste wink. 

"Hi, Yoongi." You smiled.  
"Afternoon, [First], boys." Yoong grinned.  
"What brings you here, Hyung?" Namjoon tilted his head backwards to peer up at Yoongi.  
"You shall find out right now," Yoongi focused on you, "[First], have you seen Hobi?"  
"Uh, no... why would you ask me?"  
"Well he seems pretty whipped for you so I just assumed."  
"He may be whipped for me but I want nothing to do with him." At your retort, Yoongi chuckled darkly.  
"That's what makes it so funny."  
"You're a bad friend, Min Yoongi, not to me, but to others." You chuckled and lowered your head.  
"Hey, as long as you think I'm a good friend to you, I'm peachy."  
"Yah, why are you being so nice to [First]?" Jungkook laughed.  
"Because she's rude to Hoseok, and Hoseok can be a bit of a dick. It's refreshing to see someone standing up to him. Therefore, I'm nice to [First]." Yoongi explained.  
"Anyway, Hyung," Namjoon decided to change the subject, "are we going down to you-know-where tonight, or...?"  
"Going where?" The sudden hedging had caught your interest and you snapped your book shut to look at Namjoon and Yoongi.  
"Great job at being discreet, Namjoon." Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"There's nothing to be discreet about." Jihyun retorted.  
"What are you on about?" You whined.  
"Tell her, Yoongi Hyung." Jungkook egged on the mint haired male who sighed.  
"Me and Namjoon are underground rappers, if you must know."  
"Woah, really?"  
"Yep." Namjoon confirmed with a proud smile.  
"That's so cool!"  
"It would be if Jung Hoseok would actually show up for once."  
"Hoseok? Why?"  
"He was supposed to help me on my performance. Never fucking mind, I guess."

Finally having enough, Yoongi did the most uncharacteristic action. He leapt up, jumping over the chair to sit down next to Namjoon. Then, when he was settled, he stretched his arm over to you, pulling your drama book away to have a flip through the pages. You sighed, though it was for no reason. 

Jungkook took a bite into an apple and at the same time, Namjoon thwacked his back as hard as he could. In response, Jungkook began to violently cough, spraying apple bits and juice all over the table. Jihyun broke into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he almost fell off his chair. Yoongi muttered "disgusting" but was otherwise engaged with your book. Namjoon had begun to laugh as well and once Jungkook regained composure, he hit Namjoon back with the same amount of force. 

It was then, as the calm after the storm began, that Jimin approached with Jennie. The pinkette had his lips pressed into a thin line, while Jennie looked displeased. You smiled as a greeting to the two, but the look was not exchanged. 

"Anyone seen Taehyung?" Jimin asked, not bothering to say hello. There was a chorus of "no's" before Jimin and Jennie took their seats and here was a pause.  
"Suddenly I'm inclined to believe that Taehyung is probably with Hoseok... which means he's probably also with Jackson and Jay." Jungkook suddenly spoke.

It turned out Jungkook was good at guessing things, because merely five minutes later, all four showed up. The table was nowhere near big enough for the extra four, considering it was a table of eight and seven were already seated, so they stood. Hoseok sent a wink in your direction and you noticed Jennie looking away from Taehyung. 

"Hey everyone." Jackson greeted, "[First], are you looking forwards to the party?"  
"I'm sure you'll have fun." Jay winked.  
"You two are not invited." Jimin grumbled.  
"What the fuck, Jimin?" Hoseok has suddenly grown irritable. But why? It was no secret that Jimin didn't like Jackson or Jay, so why would he invite them to a private party?  
"They aren't coming. They aren't on the list." Jimin stated.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Hoseok, stop being an asshole. They aren't invited and that means that you can't just invite them. It's not your party." You spoke up, sparks coming from your eyes as you glared at Hoseok. 

How could a person be so good looking, be so talented as to be in one of the highest ranking performing arts universities, yet be such an asshole? The world seemed to have its eighth wonder. 

"Is it your party?" Hoseok spat.  
"No, and that's why I won't be inviting anyone that isn't on the goddamn list."  
"I think I'm gonna go..." Jennie whispered and then slunk away before anyone could stop her.  
"Fuck this, if you guys are gonna fucking bully me-"  
"Hoseok, we aren't bullying you. Grow the fuck up. They aren't invited." You snapped.  
"Whatever. Come on." He turned, Jackson and Jay following. 

The rest of the boys looked at you as Taehyung took Jennie's empty seat. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Yoongi was applauding. Min Yoongi was applauding. And it was directed at you. 

"I don't think I've ever been so proud of another human until today, [First]. You continue to amaze me."  
"Oh my god, Yoongi, what?"  
"You are a saint, a true Godsend. You told Hoseok so good! Not to mention, you also kinda told Jackson and Jay."  
"I'm guessing you don't like them either?"  
"I fucking hate them. They're nasty fuckboys who aren't worth anyone's time."  
"Honestly, I'm flattered, but why do you hate them so much? What did they do to deserve the hate of Min Yoongi?"  
"You don't have to do anything to get hate from Yoongi." Jungkook grinned.  
"Shut up, Jungkook. Look, [First], they're really, really nasty guys. They're the fuck and flight type. They have no regard for a girl's feelings. They're all about one night stands and have competitions to see who can fuck the most girls. They're disgusting."  
"No offence, guys, but you're like that... ish... I mean, you lot sleep around and always move on to different girls..." you trailed off.  
"No, [First]," Taehyung began gently, "we lay out the rules to the girls first before they consent. Besides, we take them out on a few dates, and then dump them. They deserve to go on at least a few dates. No girl deserves to be used once and thrown away. Jay and Jackson are just... no good."

Taehyung shook his head and Yoongi snapped your book shut. You looked between the group. Things were clearly tense.


	5. The Consequences of Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken in the dead of the night, you end up having to save certain frat members from a club they physically cannot walk out of. Your act of help lands you in yet another difficult position.

You moved through the dorms with an ease that only students managed to attain while living in enclosed living spaces. The halls were for some reason crowded and you had no care as to why. All you wanted was to get out and buy yourself a much deserved bubble tea. Luck was definitely not on your side, as you found the elevator broken and so you were forced down eight flights of stairs just to leave the building. All the way down, a topic kept standing out in the groups of people stood chatting. Taehyung and Jennie. So, people had found out about Taehyung's newest girl... Poor Jennie. There was no way she didn't know about the gossip and the more you walked, the more you heard. Soon enough, you were inside the food court and found Jennie sat alone eating nachos. You pulled out the seat next to her and sat down. 

"Hey, Jennie, everything okay?" You asked innocently, as if nobody had been speaking about her.   
"No..." she confessed, "everyone's talking about me... girls I don't even know keep coming up to me and telling me Taehyung will break up with me sooner or later..."  
"Hey, Jennie, don't you listen to them," you gently took her hand in your own, "you're better than them. They're jealous. Taehyung won't leave you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Would I lie to you?" Yes. It was inevitable that Taehyung would break up with her. She was just another toy for him and she was too naive to see it. It broke your heart because she was such a sweet girl, but she was going to get hurt no matter what happened.   
"Thank you, [First]."  
"I wish I could stay but I'm halfway through an assignment and I just came out to get a bubble tea. If you need me, ask Tae to give you my number okay?"  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
"Of course."

With one last smile, you got up and left her alone again. Once you had your tea, you took a quick pace in getting back to your dorm. Luck really was not on your side. Jackson was suddenly approaching you. You stopped, not wanting to seem rude, but you did not want his company for long. 

"Can I help you?" You snapped.   
"What's your deal with Hoseok?" He asked, not bothering to even say hello.   
"To the point, I like it."  
"Seriously, [First]."  
"Chill the fuck out. We don't speak much, why?"  
"Seriously? He's always talking about you. Like always. I just assumed you two were fuck buddies or something."  
"Fuck buddies?" You scoffed, "Yeah, right. In his dreams. Look, I'm kind of busy and I have to go so I'll see you later, Jackson."  
"Alright, bye."

As soon as you had walked away from Jackson, you pulled your phone out from your pocket and opened snapchat. You were upset to say the least. Sipping on your drink, you took a picture of yourself and captioned it asking Hoseok what he was telling people about you. Not even a minute passed before you got a reply. A picture of him lying back, eyes clouded in what you suspected was lust, shirt gone so you could see his collar bones. The caption was "all good things, baby, I assure you." You got angry, and this time, sent a picture of your feet as you walked. Your caption warned him of spreading rumours about you. That was something he didn't want to do. Again, almost immediately, you got your reply. This time, it was just the bottom of his face, his mouth, jawline, and a little more of his exposed torso. His caption told you that he was just trying to figure you out. Again, you sent a picture of your feet, and sent a snarky caption to go with it "the only thing you're going to figure out is that I'm not interested."

Well, the next day, he didn't seem to have figured this out, for he was approaching you hastily the second his eyes locked into you. His gaze was intense. Despite the weather gradually cooling, he still wore an oversized green shirt and camouflage khaki shorts. 

"Good morning, Hoseok, how can I be of assistance?" You asked sarcastically.   
"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me." He ordered, stopping just a little too close to you.  
"Tell you what?"  
"That you aren't interested in me."

You blew your teeth out and crossed your arms. You didn't know why he wanted you to do this, but if it meant he'd leave you alone, you were willing to comply. He watched as you looked up, eyes locking with his. 

"Jung Hoseok, I am not interested in you."

The moment the words left your mouth, a smirk began to grow on Hoseok's face. You scowled. 

"What? Why are you smiling."  
"Oh, Nothing. I've just made it my mission to make you interested in me."

If grievous bodily harm wasn't a crime, you would have castrated Hoseok then and there. 

~^*^~ 

After the events of the day, you decided to tell Amber about your encounters with both Hoseok and Jackson. Secretly, Amber loved the gossip, but she hated the fact that you were getting closer with these two men who were dangerous to say the least. Like every other time with these conversations, she warned you about the potential dangers before rushing you off to sleep. You had worked hard on keeping your patience today. You needed rest. 

However, you didn't get much rest, as at 2am, you received a call from Jihyun. Your phone exploded with light, dousing the whole room in white as it began to vibrate. You groaned as you rolled over and grasped the device, eyes stinging from the brightness and clicking answer. 

"Hullo?" You groaned, slightly confused of your whereabouts and the time.   
"[First]?" It was Jihyun.   
"Jihyun?" You yawned.   
"[First], I need your help."  
"Why? What's going on? What time is it?"  
"It's 2am. We all went out to this club but we have no money and no way of getting home. Jimin is too far gone to even walk properly."  
"What am I going to do about it?" You grumbled.   
"Can you please come and get us?"  
"Can't someone else?"  
"You're the only person I know who's sensible and not drunk right now." Jihyun pleaded.   
"Oh for fucks sake, Jihyun. It's a fucking school night. Which club are you at?"  
"We're in Kard."  
"I'm on my way. Don't move."  
"I love you, [First]."  
"I hate you, Jihyun."  
"That's a lie! See you in a bit!"

Jihyun hung up and you let out a long groan. Why the hell did this have to happen to you? You pushed yourself out of the comfort of your lovely bed. You were in a small, thin pair of pyjamas - a vest top and short, short, shorts. So, you grabbed yourself a hoodie and slipped it over your head before grabbing your car keys. It was then that you had to wake Amber. You couldn't go and not tell her. She'd worry if you weren't there if she woke up. So you tiptoed over to her and gently shook her until she woke. 

"What...?" She was confused and drowsy.   
"Amber, I've got to go out for a bit, alright?" You whispered.   
"Out...? Where...? It's so late..."  
"I know. I have to go and pick up Jimin and take him home."  
"Okay..." she hummed quietly and then rolled over and immediately began to snore again. 

You sighed and made your way out to your car. It was cold. Goosebumps had rose on your skin and you had to hold your torso to try and conserve your body heat. Once you were in your car, you cranked up the heating until you were warm and set off. 

The entire drive to the club, you grew angrier and angrier with the boys. How could they be so irresponsible? Didn't they care about their education that they had put themselves into debt for or what? You didn't have too long to dwell as you were soon parked up outside of the club and making your way inside. 

What you expect was not what you got. You expected the club to be pandemonium- filled with people, blasting music, drinking of alcohol. What you got was the latter, but it was almost empty and quiet. The Bangtan boys were there, along with some other men and some women. Loiterers just not wanting to go home. The first person to approach you inside of the club was the security guard. 

"Ma'am we're closing." He stated.   
"I know, I've just come to collect one of your customers who's unable to walk." You replied.   
"Can I see some ID?" 

You grumbled, fishing into your pocket for your wallet and pulling out your drivers license. He checked it and then let you go. You weren't on your own for long, as a second person approached you. Hoseok. 

"Go away, Hoseok, I'm busy." You growled.   
"Hey, baby, you lookin' good~" He slurred.   
"I've told you not to call me baby, now move."   
"Just one dance, baby, I'll make you feel like heaven..."  
"Hoseok, I'm really not in the mood, leave me the fuck alone."  
"You're secretly thirsty for my dick. That's the mood you're-"

You cut him off with a soft slap to the cheek. Due to his drunken state, he was sent staggering backwards. Well, at least you knew you held some power. 

"Man, that turned me on~"  
"Oh for fucks sake." 

You finally turned away from him and looked around until your spotted Jihyun, Jimin and Yoongi sat in one of booths in the back of the room. You strode over. Jihyun was trying his hardest to pull Jimin up out of the chair, but Jimin was not helping him in the slightest. He was resisting, crying out to be left alone. At the chaotic scene, Yoongi was laughing, his gummy smile showing, cheeks pink with alcohol. He died down the second he noticed you and his eyes darkened with lust. Of course. You rolled your eyes as his roamed your exposed legs. 

"[First]~!" Jimin cried out, flailing his arms in the air.   
"Hello, Chimmie," you smiled, "hi Jihyun."  
"Don't I get a hello?" Yoongi slurred.   
"Hello, Min Yoongi, who is only kind to me."  
"Hello, [First] [Last], who is only deserving of my kindness.   
"[First]," Jihyun suddenly took your attention, "can you help now instead of flirting?"  
"I wasn't flirting."  
"Yes you were. Now help me, please."

You moved closer to the table, gently taking one of Jimin's hands as Jihyun took the other. Together, despite Jimin's protest, you managed to haul him up. He flew into his brother's arms, slumping into a sloppy embrace. Jihyun huffed with the suddenly weight. You turned to them, back to Yoongi and smiled. 

"Right. Now that we have him up, let's try and get him out."

Before you could move, you felt a sharp slap on your backside that caused you to shriek. Yoongi had just slapped your ass. 

"YOONGI!" You cried out, turning to face him. He was grinning mischievously.   
"I couldn't help myself." He slurred, "so peachy..."  
"Watch yourself." You growled. 

Done with drunken antics for one night, you moved to Jihyun to help shift some of Jimin's weight on to you. Jihyun thanked you for coming just as you slung Jimin's arm over your shoulder. Together, slowly, you helped walk Jimin out to your car. Just as Jihyun was opening the backseat door, a voice calling your name rung from behind you. A low, animalistic growl bubbled deep in your chest. You were not pleased. 

Jihyun pushed his older brother into the backseat and Jimin sprawled our immediately. You, on the other hand, turned to face who had come out. Hoseok. His cheeks were bright, eyes wild, hair disheveled. An alcohol stain ran down the front of his white t-shirt. He looked a mess. You crossed your arms. 

"Can I help you?" You inquired.   
"Take me home." He demanded.   
"I already have Jimin. No."  
"Please, [First]. I want to go home."  
"So get a cab."  
"No money."  
"So walk."  
"Too cold."

You grumbled. Why did these boys have to constantly ruin your plans? You couldn't leave him stranded. As much as you had come to dislike him, you felt bad for him. It wasn't fair if he couldn't get home. 

"Get in."

Hoseok grinned and stumbled over to the backseat as you made your way to the driver's door and got in. Once you did, you turned to look into the back and gave the boys stern orders to open the windows and throw up outside of the car. Both complied. You then turned to Jihyun. 

"I'll take these back to the frat house and then I'll take you home." You told him as you started up the car.   
"No, take Jimin to mine as well. He'll need someone to look after him tomorrow."  
"Oh let him suffer, Jihyun. It's his own fault."  
"Even so, he's a bit phobic of throwing up so..."  
"Fair enough." You drove off, "what about you, Hoseok? Where am I taking you?"  
"Uh..."  
"Come on, use your words."  
"I forgot."  
"Forgot?" You raised an eyebrow.  
"Home but I forgot how to get there."  
"How about the frat house?"  
"No!" He wailed, "home!"  
"Jihyun," you sighed, "do you know where he lives?"  
"No clue."

You groaned. The car journey became quiet for a while after that. Jimin's house was quite some time away, since his parents owned a huge home. It was on the edge of the city in tree-lined streets and picturesque roads with greens in front of every house. It was a beautiful area. The quiet didn't last long, as Jihyun decided he wanted some radio, which then promoted a drunken karaoke to break out in the back of your car. Halfway through Don't Stop Believing, Jimin had given a great solo of throwing up out of your window. Hoseok had screamed the last chorus at the top of his lungs. Jihyun was regretting putting the damn radio on. You wanted to strangle every person in the car. What made the journey worse was the presence of red lights. It seemed that every street wanted you to suffer for as long as possible. You missed your bed. You missed your sweet dreams. This was a nightmare. 

When you pulled up in front of Jimin and Jihyun's home, you let out a sigh of relief. Jihyun thanked you once more before sliding out. He opened the back door and hauled Jimin out. Hoseok placed a foot on the centre armrest and you snapped your head over to him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked.   
"Sitting in the front."  
"Oh no, you're staying in the back."  
"Awh, c'mon [First]..." he pouted. Why did he have to look so damn adorable doing that?!   
"Hurry up." You sighed and he clambered over.

Once he was settled and you had opened his window, you began to drive again. You intended on just driving back to the dorms and dropping him off at the frat house whether he liked it or not. One thing about Hoseok was that he was a talker. He enjoyed to speak. So, this meant your quiet drive back was not so quiet. At first, he was babbling on about the party he had just been to, and then began to thank you over and over for picking him up. You quietly told him it was no problem which prompted him to cock his head and suddenly blurt out a question that made your heart stammer. 

"Why do you hate me?" His voice had gone softer when he asked, not his usual raspy, happy tone.   
"Hate you?" You chocked, eyes blown wide. How had he come to the conclusion that you hated him?! Sure, you were cold towards him, but that was because he was hitting on you which wasn't worth it.   
"Yes, hate me. Why do you hate me?"  
"Hoseok... I don't hate you. I just... I don't like what you do to girls. The way you treat them."  
"Yeah? Well it's easier than being committed."  
"Why?"  
"Relationships hurt, [First]. Hearts get broken, they never last, they ruin you. Sleeping around it's like... sometimes it hurts for a little bit but because it was just sex, it wasn't deep enough to matter."   
"Not deep enough to matter? Hoseok, it's sex. Sex can cause all sorts of strings and confusion. It can hurt just as much."  
"Nah. Besides, the girls know what they're getting themselves into. It's no secret."

It went quiet after that. Once you were nearing the university, you asked Hoseok again where he wanted to stay. He told you his home, to which you had to ask for the address. You kept asking, but continued to get the same responses of "I forgot" "dunno" and "can't remember". You were getting tired by this point and decided to just drive him to the frat house and kick him out. Well, things didn't go to plan. Once you stopped outside of the frat house, Hoseok just refused to get out. 

"Hoseok, leave."  
"Nope." He crossed his arms.   
"Right, if you won't stay in the frat house and you apparently can't remember your address, what am I supposed to do?" You groaned.   
"Uh..." a sudden idea hit him and he had never felt so proud, "I could stay at your dorm." He slurred.   
"Oh, no. No, no, no."  
"Oh, Yes." He grinned, "I've decided where I'm staying."  
"You are not staying in my dorm."  
"I think you'll find that I am. Besides, even if I do remember my address, I'm not telling you."  
"Hoseok!" You screeched.   
"Your place, lets go."

You grumbled darkly before taking off your seatbelt and getting out of the car. You strode around to the passenger side and almost ripped the door off. Then, you grabbed Hoseok's arm and tried to pull him out. Even drunk, he somehow managed to overpower you and didn't budge. You let out a cry, storming back to your side and slumping in. There was simply no other solution. 

Anger coursing your veins, you drove back to your apartments and helped Hoseok into the dorm room. Amber was sleeping peacefully in her bed. You stumbled over to your bedside table with Hoseok under one of your arms and switched the lamp on. Once he realised the layout of the room, you let go of him and gently pushed him backwards into your bed. You sighed, taking one of the pillows from your bed and tossing it over to the bottom of Amber's bed. 

There was no way you were sleeping with Hoseok. 

"Get in." You gestured to the covers.   
"Ooh, suddenly taking control, I like it~"  
"Shut up and go to sleep, Hoseok."

Hoseok lied down and you switched off the lamp before clambering into the bottom end of Amber's bed. Almost immediately, Hoseok was out cold and you were left awake. You vowed to yourself that you would put your phone on sleep mode every night in the future. There was no way you were doing this again. 

~^*^~

The next morning, Hoseok woke up with a splitting headache and a mild burn down in his stomach. He was intensely hungover. He pressed a hand to his forehead, and once he had looked around a little, he realised through his slightly blurry vision that he had no clue where he was. The wall behind him stopped where the bedpost did, and from there, a girl came out and stood in front of the dresser pressed against the back wall. As he was facing the front wall and the door, Hoseok sat up and twisted to get a good look. She stood shuffling through the top drawer wearing nothing but her underwear: red, lacy panties and a matching bralette. Hoseok almost had a fit. Whoever she was, she was damn fine. 

When she turned around and spotted his tired eyes locked on her almost naked form, she screamed and that's when Hoseok realised that it was you. In shock, he leapt up from the bed, sanding a foot away from you at the most. His eyes roamed your body again and you shot him an angry glare. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his mind. Just why was he here? When had you met him last night? Had you slept together? He prayed you hadn't slept together because he wanted to remember it. He needed to remember it. 

Suddenly, he had pinned you against the dresser, boring down into your eyes with such ferocity you were trembling. You regretted forgetting clothes before going into the bathroom. 

"Did we sleep together?" Hoseok asked. 

He never got his reply, for at that moment, Amber had just returned from her morning jog. The only thing she saw was Hoseok towering over a half naked you who was trembling. She stormed over, grabbing the scruff of his neck and yanking him away from you. As soon as he was a few feet back, you rushed back into the bathroom. 

"Nope. Absolutely not." Amber grumbled as she threw Hoseok out of the dorm, "get lost." 

She slammed the door shut. Then, she called your name and you sheepishly poked your head out from behind the wall that lead to the bathroom. She ordered you to hurry and get dressed and once you did, you had to explain what the hell happened last night and how Hoseok had ended up pinning you against the dresser. She swore to herself (after you had explained) that she was going to be having serious words with Jihyun for letting Hoseok take advantage of you and forcing you to let him stay in your dorm. She muttered something about Hoseok being a waste of space before deciding to go and take a shower. 

With Amber out of the way, you decided to make your way to your drama class which was beginning shortly. When you got there, you found Jin and Tae sat on some chairs in the corner, both nursing headaches. Taehyung looked considerably worse than his older companion, though. Luckily for you, today's work was to be done individually, so you sat a little further away from the boys, but close enough that you could eavesdrop. 

They were talking about their headaches at first. Then complaining about Jimin's bad ideas. And then, Seokjin asked Taehyung where he had gone off to halfway through the night. 

"Oh man, Jin Hyung I fucked up." Taehyung lowly grumbled.   
"What? How?"  
"I... I broke the code." Tae confessed, distraught.   
"You did what?!" Jin hissed before slapping his hands over his mouth in shock.  
"I know!" Tae let his head fall on to the table. The words that followed were muffled but so distinguishable, "I slept with another girl even though I'm with Jennie."

Anger bubbled in the pit of your stomach. Jennie was such a sweet girl and she was only a first year. She had no idea of the dangers of men on this campus. Taehyung had let her down. You could imagine her face when she'd come to you in a few days, eyes red, puffy, spilling with tears; top lip trembling in heartbreak; hair clinging to her moistened cheeks. 

The lesson went by and you locked your eyes on Jin's form. You were seething. Jennie had done no harm to anyone. What gave Taehyung the right to use her and cheat on her? They weren't technically dating, no, but he told you himself they stuck to one girl at a time. No amount of alcohol should change that. When Seokjin was moments away from the door, you bounded forwards, gripped his wrist and yanked him backwards into the drama studio once more. You pulled him into the farthest corner of the room. 

"Yah, [First], that's no way to respect your elders."   
"Oh, I'm sorry, do you and your little friends expect respect?!" You hissed.   
"What's going on?"  
"You tell Taehyung to break up with Jennie. Today." You snarled.   
"W-wha-" then it hit him. You knew. "[First]..." he broke off.  
"No, Kim Seokjin, what Taehyung is doing is cruel. She's too young and too innocent to be involved in his nasty games. If he wants to sleep around, fine, but he shouldn't have a girl like Jennie under false impressions. Tell him to cut her off."

Seokjin had no words. You were utterly right. What Taehyung did - what all of the boys did - was disgusting. And now Taehyung had dragged poor Jennie into the mix. You were seething, not only because of Taehyung, but because Hoseok was constantly trying to get you into bed. All six of them were as bad as each other and for the first time, Seokjin saw this whole fraternity from a whole new perspective. Bangtan wasn't made to be a place for the elite boys on campus. It was set up so a group of boys had a place to fuck a different girl every night. It was a place to ruin hearts and crush the female student body. And suddenly, Seokjin was repulsed that he socialised with these boys. That he had allowed his best friend, Min Yoongi, to get sucked into this poisonous world. 

"Y-you're right..." he whispered, "I-I'll talk to Tae... I'll also find somewhere else to stay for a while."  
"What?" Your eyes blew wide, "Jin what the-"  
"They're nasty. I see it now."  
"I'm not telling you to cut off your friendships because of what Taehyung did. You're close to Yoongi. Don't ruin that friendship. The least you can do, though, to try and protect the girls of this University is get Taehyung to drop Jennie before it's too late. It's better her heart being broken now than a few months down the line when she's fallen in love with him."

You had nothing more to say to him. Gripping the handle of your bag, you stalked off. Just as you were leaving the building, you suddenly heard hushed voices down an abandoned hallway. Normally, you would have ignored it, but one voice stuck out. It was Hoseok. Sure, his voice was a little husky due to his hangover, but that raspy, slightly constantly happy tone was distinguishable. You stepped backwards, peering round the corner down the hall to see Hoseok, Jay and Jackson stood huddling together laughing about something. Was eavesdropping really the right thing to do?

"Dude, I'm telling you, you're never, ever going to get into her pants!" Jackson laughed, earning a slap on the back from Jay.   
"I swear to god, Hoseok, it's not gonna happen." Jay giggled along.   
"I fucking will get into her damn pants." Hoseok crossed his arms irritably.   
"Oh yeah?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. Your heart was thundering. This was disgusting.   
"Yeah." Hoseok narrowed his eyes.   
"Fifty dollars says you won't." Jackson challenged, thinking that Hoseok would back out.   
"Fifty dollars it is. And when I stroll up after having my dick milked, you can go and fuck yourself Jackson Wang."  
"You're never going to do it. I guarantee whatever little secrets lie beneath her skinny jeans are going to stay a secret to you." Jackson stated.   
"Hey, Hoseok has charms. He might just..." Jay trailed off.   
"She'll be bouncing on my dick." Hoseok snapped.   
"When? Because I looked into my crystal ball and it says she's never gonna slobber on your dick, my good friend."   
"A party. I know she's going to this party coming up. I'll fuck her then."  
"Fifty dollars." 

They shook. 

A disgusting feeling was settling in your stomach and so you decided to leave. Having finished your final class for the day, you made the decision to go and visit Jimin. You had never seen someone quite as drunk as he was last night and you could only imagine the hangover.


	6. Jung Hoseok’s Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s party comes and goes with some major consequences of your drunken state.

The drive to Jimin's felt like it took a fraction of the time that it did last night, but then again, you didn't have two drunkards solemnly singing My Heart Will Go On when it came on the radio. You thought back to the conversation you had with Hoseok, eyeing the passenger seat which now contained your bag. There was something to Hoseok, something in his past, which had made him go like this. You were certain there was a reason for all of the boys' current... fornications... but Hoseok seemed more broken and derailed than the rest. The first reason being he had befriended Jay Park and Jackson Wang - two boys the rest of them seemed to despise. 

When you pulled up outside of Jimin's home, you noticed a black Mustang parked outside. You wondered who it belonged to. Well, you got your answer after Jihyun let you in and you found Jimin curled up on one large leather sofa and Yoongi sprawled out on the other. Poor Jimin was lying in the foetus position, a pale blue blanket draped over him. He was pale also. His eyes were outlined so darkly that he looked like he was on his deathbed, alongside greasy pink locks and a sad pout. 

Yoongi on the other hand seemed unaffected by the large dose of alcohol he had consumed the night before. His mint hair was perfectly in place, eyes in their usual half-droop. He shuffled over a little on the sofa so that you had the pleasure of sitting next to him. 

"Hey, Jimin, how're you doing?" You asked softly.   
"I'm dead..." he whisper-groaned.   
"That's your own fault." Jihyun snapped.   
"Shouldn't have drank so much." Yoongi retorted.   
"Yoongi you should have heard him!" Jihyun groaned, "he was singing drunken karaoke. Halfway through Livin' on a Prayer, he threw up. It was awful."  
"I'd pay to see that." Yoongi flashed you his gummy smile, "don't happen to have a dash cam do you?"  
"Nope."   
"Anyway," Yoongi began, slapping the back of the sofa, "I suppose I should go and find Hoseok and Namjoon. I'm performing tonight."  
"Well Hoseok is on campus with Jay and Jackson so..." you trailed off.   
"He is? Fuck me. I'm not going. I'm not seeing those two assholes." He exhaled deeply before a sudden question popped into mind, "hey, what even happened to him last night? He wasn't in the house."  
"He stayed at mine."  
"Ooh~ did you two play a little game under the covers?" Yoongi asked with a smirk.   
"No. No we did not. I slept with Amber instead."  
"Oh my god did you and Amber play under sheets?"  
"No, Yoongi!" You buried your face in your hands.   
"I'm joking , [First]."  
"Keep the noise down...." Jimin grumbled.   
"Anyway, how have you been? I know Hoseok's been giving you a rough time."  
"I'm okay. Really." You smiled up at him.   
"I'm glad."

Suddenly, Yoongi's phone went off and you turned your attention to Jimin. Only for a minute because as Yoongi chuckled at the message he had been sent, projectile vomit was suddenly spraying over the living room. You grimaced as did Yoongi. Jihyun suddenly burst into a screaming fit about how his mother would kill him if there was vomit everywhere. Jimin only groaned. 

~^*^~

Before you knew it, time had shifted. It was the morning before Jimin's party. You were lolling around in bed when your phone went off. Another snap from Hoseok. The image seemed to depict him in a similar state as you, slightly disheveled and still in bed. The caption read _'don't forget your entrance fee tonight bby'_

You groaned. You took a picture of your face from the eyes up and sent with the caption _'what entrance fee?'_

Immediately, you got a reply. _'The alcohol. Bring alcohol. How thick are you?'_

You grumbled. _'Continue to insult me and I'll find the biggest bottle of alcohol I can and ram it up your ass you dickhead'_

With your little conversation with Hoseok over, you got up finding Amber still asleep. Then you got dressed into some sweats, pulled your hair up into a messy style and went out for multiple things. One - an outfit; two - the alcohol; three - a bubble tea. When you returned with multiple bags and a drink carrier containing two bubble teas, Amber was both proud of you being awake and busy so early, but displeased that you had left her alone. The apology in the form of the bubble tea was enough to get you off the hook. 

You took a shower later on in the day after watching a few films and then while Amber dried your hair for you, you ate. The last thing anyone should be doing is drinking on an empty stomach. Jimin a few days ago was living proof of that. While you began on some chocolate, Amber helped you straighten your hair. You didn't want to overdo the hair, since the outfit would speak volumes. Finally, when Amber had done, it was well nearing 5pm and you didn't have much time left to prepare. So while Amber made herself busy on an essay, you sat on the floor, makeup sprawled over your bed while you worked your magic. You had transformed by the hour, and at 6:45, you had finished your makeup. You had spent so long perfecting it. For a little while longer, you ate some more and ordered your taxi. Then, it was time to dress. 

You stood before Amber who gasped loudly when she saw you. A tight, high waisted, knee length grey skirt and a matching tight, turtle neck, long sleeved crop top. You looked the definition of... well hot. You looked hot.

"Jesus Christ. Who the hell are you and what did you do with the slob of my best friend?"  
"Amber!" You giggled.   
"Seriously. It's just a party of Jimin's though, why have you dressed up so much?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
"I'm enjoying having Hoseok wrapped around my finger. Can you imagine how whipped he'll be when he sees me in this?" You chuckled.   
"Ah, the things I'd do for your self confidence. Enjoy yourself. But not too much. Use protection."

~^*^~ 

By the time you got to Jimin's house, it was already in disarray. People were already drunkenly stumbling through the front garden. You made your way up the bush lined path and rung the door bell (not that it was necessary). Jimin opened the door and greeted you. His cheeks were a little red, so he was clearly a little drunk. 

"Hey!" He greeted, then noticed the alcohol in your hands, "you didn't have to bring anything! But thanks!"   
"Fucking Jung Hoseok." You grumbled and followed Jimin inside. 

For a private party, there sure were a lot of people here... all of Bangtan, many of Jimin's dance friends, Jennie, and many more girls and guys you had never seen before. The first people to come and greet you were Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok. 

"Oh my good, you look amazing!" Jin pulled you in for a hug.   
"You've cleaned up nicely." Namjoon smirked once you had pulled away.   
"Jesus..." Yoongi seemed lost for words, "is that really you? You're fucking stunning."  
"Thank you, Yoongi." You smiled.   
"You look so fucking hot." Hoseok breathed.   
"Fucking incredible." Yoongi was looking at you in awe. 

Many, many drinks later and there was a deep burning in your stomach. Your head was spinning and you felt so alive. Yes, you were drunk. You had taken at least six shots with Jimin alone. Not to mention the many mixed shots Taehyung and Jungkook had pressured you into. You had sat with Yoongi for a while, drinking down a few bottles of beer and then helped Jin finish off some jello shots. Needless to say, there was more alcohol in your veins than blood. 

You were in the main room, music blazing, dancing along to the music alone. There was a considerable amount of people in the room. In one of the corners, you caught the sight of Namjoon making out with a small girl who had somehow managed to push him up against the wall. You chuckled. 

Just as a tropical house song began, you felt two hands grab you from behind and you turned your head to see Hoseok grinning drunkenly at you. The alcohol surging through your system took over and you reached one hand behind you to snake around his neck and keep him close. He held on to your waist as you began to dance together. This would be fun. You wanted to see how far you could push him. 

_'Having a common point is good  
So I can talk with you a lot  
But since we're different in the first place  
It's interesting'_

You could feel his chest pressed against your back, the way he was breathing heavily while his heart thumped deeply within him. You could feel your own panting in the hot room but you had pretty much lost control of yourself. You were an entity inside of your own body, controlled by your drunken consciousness. 

_'You're pushing me and sometimes I have to pull  
So I'm the opposite of you'_

Hoseok pulled you closer into him, forcing your body to grind into his in a blissful way. Whatever was happening was controlled by neither of you. But you felt the need to grip down harshly into his hair, and push yourself further into him, as if warning him that you were dangerous. 

_'I run while hugging the bomb  
One flick of my finger and everything flies   
Look I ain't tryna blame on you  
Why do I hate you'_

One of Hoseok's hands trailed up to your hand and pulled it away; he proceeded to spin you in his arms so that you were now facing him. Both of your expressions were unreadable to the other. Why were you so close if you hated him? Why was he so persistent on keeping you within reach?

You could feel his hands tracing down your back, and you tangled your own arms around his neck, lacing your fingers into his hair. He was keeping a grip on you, swaying your hips perfectly in sync with the beat. 

_'Always on my grind  
To gain your heart   
So Dance  
You're always the death of me  
When I go rough  
You fancy   
Only you can dance with me  
You're always on my radar  
All of them are laid off  
Something in you gets me high  
When all my other bitches looking all alike'_

The smell, the feel, the presence of Hoseok was intoxicating you more than the alcohol. But why? Why Hoseok? Why did he make you feel this way even though you hated him? Even though his actions repulsed you, you still couldn't pull yourself out of his arms. 

His lips came down, gently pressing against your ear first, testing the waters. When you didn't pull away, but only pulled him closer, he gently trailed his lips down your jawline, causing a gentle hum from your throat. When you still held him close, he pressed a tender kiss to the corner of your mouth and then finally, his lips locked against your own. You could feel a burn in your stomach, a feeling that ignited you and you couldn't help but kiss him back. There was the sober voice at the back of your head screaming at you that this was wrong, but you tugged on his hair, kissing him just as passionately as he was you. His fingers grazed the exposed skin of your sides before his fingers teased just under the hem of your top. You kissed him like it was the last thing you would ever do, and in return, he held you close and kissed you like he had been fantasising all this time. He couldn't stop himself as his tongue ran across your bottom lip and soon, your tongues were fighting for dominance. You easily lost to him, considering he was so experienced in this, and he explored your cavern. You pulled tighter on his hair. 

_'Sometimes  
I want to make fun of you  
It's good to have no common point   
Your life is different to mine  
...  
You, you, I told you just believe me  
You, you, because you can't leave me'_

You continued to kiss, all the while dancing until the song rolled to a close and the next one started. Finally out of breath, Hoseok pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and he drunk in the sight of you so close. It was at that moment, you seemed to suddenly sober up as the begging effects of your hangover washed over you. Both of your hands landed on Hoseok's chest as you pushed him away and darted. 

You tore the front door open when you got there, descended to the bottom step, sunk into a deep squat, pulled your hair back and vomited violently into the bush. A hand came down on your back while you let everything empty your stomach. When you had finished, you looked around, wiping your mouth, finding Yoongi stood with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a lighter swivelling between his fingers. 

"Alright?" He inquired through the cigarette.   
"No." 

You pushed back so that you now sitting and you let your head drop into your hands. Hearty moans began to pour from your lips as you began to cry. Yoongi, unsure of what to do, lit the cigarette before slowly coming to down to sit next to you. He wrapped a gentle arm around you.

"Hey, come on, it's only vomit." He tried to console you.   
"It's not the vomit!" You cried, head falling into your lap.   
"Then what is it?"  
"I kissed Hoseok." You confessed. 

For a moment, there was an ugly pause. His fingers hovered over your side and his eyes lingered on your head. Then, all at once, he had pulled you right into his side and forced your chin up with his other hand. You were now staring into his dark orbs, teary eyed and confused. 

"Did you want to kiss Hoseok?" He asked. It was the worst question anyone could have ever asked. Did you want to kiss Hoseok? It clearly seemed like it despite that burning rage you felt for him.   
"I-I... I don't know..." you whispered, "I thought I hated him. I really did but when he started to dance with me it..."  
"That's Hoseok's trick, [First], dancing. He gets you all hot and riled up on the dance floor and before you know it, you're all hot and riled up in his bed."  
"I'm guessing you know that from experience." You scoffed jokingly, but tears were still escaping.  
"I'm not afraid to say that I was one of Hoseok's victims," he joked softly, "now... I'm gonna get you a cab and you're going to go home. It's just the alcohol making you act weird, okay?"

So with the music blaring from inside the house, Yoongi stood up and walked down the path a little. He took out his phone and called up to get a cab there as soon as possible. All the while you watched him, every minuscule movement, every small step. For a minute, Hoseok washed completely out of your mind. 

~^*^~ 

When you woke up the next morning, you had never felt such a pounding pain in your head. It was like you were being repeatedly hit with a hammer. You groaned. When you sat up and saw the time, you almost had a heart attack. 3pm. You had slept all day! Thank god it was a Sunday... Amber had left some medicine and water on your bedside table and you quietly thanked her. It seemed she had gone out, as well, so the dorm was nice and quiet. 

Once you had taken the medicine, you picked up your phone and almost had a second heart attack. Notification after notification from the yellow square. 

**'Ho[e]seok is typing...'  
'Ho[e]seok sent you a message'  
'Ho[e]seok is typing...'  
'Ho[e]seok sent you a message'  
'Ho[e]seok is typing...'   
'Ho[e]seok sent you a message'**

Over and over, messages from Hoseok. You opened the app cautiously. Your finger lingered over the chat. You clicked it. 

**Ho[e]seok 1:27am  
'I am so sorry   
I am so so so sorry'  
Ho[e]seok 1:52an  
'Where did you go?  
I can't find you '  
Ho[e]seok 2:04am  
'Did you go home?'  
Ho[e]seok 2:38am  
'Jesus Christ talk to me  
Please [First]   
Fuck I'm so sorry   
I knew I shouldn't have done it  
I just couldn't keep away from you anymore'  
Ho[e]seok 4:19am  
'I couldn’t help myself  
I didn't know you'd react like that  
I knew you hated me  
Please'  
Ho[e]seok 4:28am  
'Message me when you wake up'  
Ho[e]seok 1:54pm  
'Please   
We need to talk about this  
Now'  
Ho[e]seok 2:47pm  
'[First]  
Don't ignore me   
We can't ignore what happened   
We just  
I felt something  
I know you did as well   
We need to talk at least   
I knew I shouldn't have kissed you  
I'm going crazy'  
Ho[e]seok 2:59pm  
'Just answer me'**

You turned your phone off and rolled over to face the wall. You didn't feel like throwing up anymore but now you felt like crying again. 

~^*^~

A few days had passed and it was now the middle of the week before October break. One whole week away from University. Ever since the party, your mind was swimming with Hoseok. Even though you were avoiding him at all costs, he kept finding ways to sneak into your brain. Confusion was a prominent emotion linked with him now. You thought you hated him. But, the kiss... You couldn't stop replaying it over and over in your head, and suddenly, Hoseok was right. You had felt something, too. You didn't know if it was because it was a vicious kiss exploiting your dislike for him and his attempts to woo you, or the fact that deep down, you knew he really was a good person. But it made your stomach curl and your heart pound terribly against your ribcage. 

Jimin had taken the liberty of inviting you to his birthday party which was to take place over the break. He even came to your dorm to physically ask you (you felt honoured considering you had been invited to the last ones by Jin). However, to his dismay, you had to decline. You had already booked a flight home to see your family for the week, but promised him you'd eventually make it up to him. 

When Friday night rolled around, you were actually very proud of yourself. You had somehow managed to live a whole week without having to see Hoseok. Sure, he was still messaging you, but you were doing your damned hardest to not even look at the messages, and if you did, you didn't reply. All in all, it had been a successful week. Saturday morning soon came as well and you were hugging Amber goodbye in the doorway before strutting off to catch your flight. 

The week at home rolled by painfully slowly. Every day, your thoughts became more intoxicated with Hoseok and there was nothing that you could do about it. Dinner became more aggravating with your parents as they continuously asked you about when they'd be expecting to plan a wedding and how long it would take to become grandparents. Truth be told, you just didn't care. You just wanted that sly fucker's image out of your head. You wanted his bright smile to go away and the lingering burn on your skin where he had touched it many days ago to die off. But it wouldn't. You found yourself tossing and turning in bed, seeing his face, feeling his closeness even though he was hundreds of miles away. 

When you returned to University, you were shattered. It was pouring with rain and the cab driver refused to drop you off outside of your dorm, despite there being a perfectly useable road. So, pulling a large suitcase, you had to rush through the pouring rain trying not to slip. When you turned back up at the dorm, Amber rushed you in and draped towel after towel over your soaked form. 

"Oh my gosh! Look at you! What a fucking petty excuse for a cab driver!"   
"Don't worry about me, Amber. How was your week without me?"  
"Good. I went to Jimin's party by the way..." she trailed off. It didn't seem too good.   
"Oh yeah? Why do you say it like that?"  
"Well, first, Hoseok managed to sleep with three girls in one night..."

You felt your heart falter at the news. No. You had only known him closely for just over a month. He was a nasty fuckboy, you reminded yourself. 

"Yeah..?"  
"And... Taehyung dumped Jennie..."  
"What?! Oh my god! I have to go and see her!" You started for the door.   
"[First], I wouldn't. It was really messy. Everyone saw her running out in her underwear..."


	7. Always Only Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the bright, precious things fade so fast...

You ignored Amber, scrambling for the door and racing to the elevator. You slammed your hand on the button six, seven, eight times and when it didn't immediately open, you sprinted down the stairs to the second floor. You knew where Jennie's dorm was as you had seen her enter it multiple times in the past. When you came to a stop outside, you rapped on it quickly. Your heart sunk when she opened the door. She had clearly been interrupted crying, eyes teary and swollen. You immediately pulled her into you. 

"Can I come in?" You asked.   
"Y-yes..." 

You entered. It didn't seem that she had a roommate. Lucky Jennie. However, the room was a mess. Her alarm clock was scattered broken on the floor. Tissues littered every inch of the floor and her bed which she quickly scrambled to pick up. 

"Don't worry about it, honey. We've all been there." You plopped down on the dirty bed, "do you want to talk about it?"  
"I might as well... y-you're the only... y-you didn't see... everyone e-else did..."  
"Oh, Jennie, come here." She timidly sat down besides you and you pulled her into another warm embrace.   
"You're soaking." She whispered.   
"It doesn't matter."  
"Am I stupid?" She asked quietly.   
"No. Taehyung is stupid." You had never felt so guilty. You had told Jin to tell Tae to dump her. You were regretting your words - maybe it was better if she played naive with Tae. Your meddling had caused her to hurt.   
"Y-you know how he did it?" She was becoming distraught, voice wavering, "h-halfway through sex!" She screamed. You sat shocked. Fucking Kim Taehyung.   
"H-he... h-halfway...?"  
"After he fucking came! He pulled out, and I was thinking that you know, maybe we were going to try something else but... but he fucking pulled on his underwear and told me to get out!"  
"Oh, Jennie-"  
"And then he said he wanted to see other people! Of course, I couldn't stay there, so I grabbed my clothes and half naked I bolted! I'm so humiliated!"

She was sobbing loudly into your arms. 

While you held her, however, your phone decided to go off. You apologised quietly before pulling your phone from your pocket and seeing that Hoseok had sent you a snap. You groaned inwardly and ignored it. You clearly meant nothing to him if he was willing to sleep with three other girls just after you had made out with him. You were playing a very dangerous game with fire and it was best to stop before you got yourself burnt. 

~^*^~ 

You left not long after you had arrived, realising that you needed to give Jimin a birthday present. The rain had turned the skies dark and there was a constant wail of thunder echoing the world. You weren't too far away from the main city, so you pulled on your favourite Doc Martens, a bright yellow raincoat and set off. Your feet splashed the overly saturated ground and you had to admit that you felt strangely at peace. You had never really liked thunderstorms, but the rain seemed to just cleanse the air. It was like the anger was coming out of you and lashing down onto the city. 

The next day, after your little shopping trip, you set off to find Jimin. Unfortunately, you found him at his usual spot in the canteen, but with Hoseok by his side. You ignored the brunette, making your way to the pinkette with a smile on your lips. As you greeted just one of them, you held out the white bag which contained his present. Jimin rushed up to hug you and took the present from your grip. Hoseok watched, saying hello to you, but you plainly ignored him. Jimin set the bag on the table and opened it to reveal a large white leather box. Inside sat a beautifully crafted watch. His face lit up. 

"Oh my god! [First]! You shouldn't have!"   
"It's so you know when it's time to stop drinking." You half joked.   
"I love you so much! Thank you!" He pulled you in for a hug.   
"Well, I wish I could stay but duty calls elsewhere." You smiled apologetically.   
"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Yep."

With that, you turned and left. You hadn't even made it outside of the building when a strong hand grabbed your wrist when your arm swung back and pulled you backwards. You turned viscously and glared. It was Hoseok. You tore your hand away from him. 

"What?!" You spat.   
"Why the hell have you been ignoring me?" He growled.   
"Because I don't have any obligation to talk to you."  
"Yeah? Well it's ignorant to ignore someone."  
"Oh fuck off, Hoseok. Look, I know what this is about. It's about what happened at the party."  
"[First]-"  
"Just forget it happened." You snapped, "though I suppose you already did considering you managed to get through three girls at Jimin's birthday party."  
"First of all, don't you dare use that against me. You know that's how I roll. Don't get pissy because of that."  
"What a great way to get someone to like you, asshat." You rolled your eyes with the sarcasm.   
"Second, I am being fucking serious when I tell you I can't take my mind off of you or that kiss. It meant something to me," his voice softened and his hands slowly moved to hold your waist. His gravity was pulling you in, "no matter how much you say you don't like me, we have something. Something I've never had with another girl." You snapped out of it the second his face began to near yours. You shoved him away.   
"No, Hoseok! No! Don't think you can just kiss me and everything will be okay! You - you just can't do that! I'm Jimin's old friend and I'd like to think that Jin is my best friend! You can't just fuck me over like every other girl you come across! I'm not that easy! You said yourself no strings was easier, well, we have strings which I'm not cutting off for you! So just leave it, alright! The kiss never happened!" You roared. Hoseok recoiled and you finally left in peace. 

Two days passed and the anger of the situations you were caught up in was bubbling on the surface. You were snapping out to anyone and everyone and you had simply had enough. The boys and Amber could tell that you were nearing your peak and so, only the bravest of them were sent out to see you when Hoseok had hit a new low. He had come home in actual tears the day you had argued over the kiss and the boys had had enough of his whining. So, Yoongi and Namjoon set out to find you and have a little conversation. 

"[First]!" Yoongi called when he saw you strutting through the campus. You turned and saw he and Namjoon making their way over.   
"Hello." You grumbled, "how can I be of service to you today?"  
"Actually..." Namjoon trailed off. He realised that if anyone had a good enough chance of surviving, it would be Yoongi, so he should ask.   
"We want to know what's going on with you and Hoseok." Yoongi announced. Namjoon grimaced as your face twisted at the mention of his name.   
"Hoseok? Oh you mean the fucking idiot who seems to be a bit too big for his boots these days?" You snapped.   
"Oh, come off it, [First], he's been a downer since your argument. What happened?"  
"Let's see, his own fucking idea of meaningless sex and not catching feelings fucked him up. He wants to just go around kissing any girl he likes and then go and fuck a quarter of a dozen a week later!"  
"I think I understand." Yoongi uttered.   
"Well, thanks for your time..." Namjoon said awkwardly.   
"Yeah. No thanks. Bye." You stormed off. Now, Yoongi and Namjoon had to go back to the frat house and find out just what Hoseok was up to. He had clearly upset you. 

While on your way back to the dorm, three girls were standing under some shade as they spoke rather loudly. They were talking about how Taehyung had finally moved on to another girl after humiliating Jennie Kim. An anger burned within you. Just how much more was he willing to put her through? 

You had a whole day to dwell on just what Kim Taehyung had done to Jennie. You could hardly believe it. So when your next drama lesson came around, you sat as far away from him and Seokjin as you possibly could. However, both of them seemed to think that you just didn't see them and Came over anyway. Professor Minho began to speak and Jin began to try and converse with you, but you were too upset to listen to him. Taehyung produced a long sigh. Soon, the class was up on its feet and in groups as a small improvisation session began. Minho came over and urged you three up to work. 

You stood, crossing your arms and turning your head away from both of them. Yes, you had made this situation happen, but you would have thought Taehyung had the decency not to break up with her during sex. 

"Yah, what's wrong? Parents bug you all week?" Jin inquired.   
"Come on, [First], cheer up." Tae smiled.   
"That's easy for you to say, pig." You snarled.   
"Woah." Jin breathed.   
"I'm guessing you heard..."  
"I didn't just hear, I saw her breaking down! You are absolutely vile! And you!" You turned to Jin, "how dare you let him do it to her like that! She has been crying non-stop since Jimin's party! You humiliated her in front of the whole student body! Well are you satisfied?! You used her as a cum bucket and then dumped her!"  
"[First], I know I messed up but-"  
"But nothing!" You roared, "you had no right! She's only a first year! Now she has to live here with the constant reminder that everyone knows she got dumped during sex! And now you're off onto the next one!" You had attracted the attention of the whole room, including the professor who simply thought this was a scene you were trying, "I've had enough of you fuckboys and your nasty ways! You cheated and then used her for one last dick milking before getting rid of her!"  
"I swear to god I never meant to do it then!" Taehyung tried to defend. However, his lame excuse earned him a hard, painful slap right across the face. 

You watched as he locked his jaw, cheek beginning to flare red. And then you did something nobody saw coming. You burst into tears. Huge, nasty cries came from your chest as you heaved. Jin immediately grasped your shoulders and drove you out of the room. You stood in his arms and Taehyung rushed out. 

Gently you, pulled yourself away from Jin, still sobbing and turned to Tae. He opened his arms and you fell into him. You apologised through strangled sobs and Taehyung immediately forgave you. He slumped down onto the floor with you in his arms and Seokjin took the seat next to you. Jin rubbed your back while Tae held you in his arms and once your hysterics had worn off, they had to ask you to open up. You hadn't spoke to even Amber about how you had been feeling recently. So, you spilled. Everything about Hoseok, how you were confused whether you liked him or not, the kiss, how your stomach had flipped when you found out he had been sleeping around. You couldn't help but let them know that he had been on your mind so much. It was killing you slowly on the inside. 

~^*^~ 

Weeks were soon beginning to pass and Halloween was soon upon you. Hoseok had been trying to contact you relentlessly and you hadn't seen him out at any parties since the argument. One night as rain gently tapped against your window, Hoseok was sending you messages relentlessly. Tired and not willing to type, you did something you didn't think you'd ever do. You sent him your number with the message _'FaceTime me'._

Within a minute, a random number was FaceTiming you. You pressed the green phone button and suddenly, Hoseok's tired face was on your screen, your own tired features in the top corner. 

"Good evening, Hoseok." You spoke.   
"Hey..." 

You took a closer look at the screen. His eyes were slightly red and puffy and his lips seemed to have a constant little curl... Had he been crying...? 

"Can you stop spamming me now?" You groaned.   
"Is that all you wanted?" His hoarse voice came from your phone speakers.   
"Hoseok..." you began with a sigh, "can we please just forget the kiss?"   
"What if I don't want to?" He whispered.   
"Look, I want to get on with you, but the only way we can do that is if we agree to forget the kiss."  
"Why..?"  
"Because it's just... it's just too difficult if we don't."  
"You'll actually talk to me again if I forget it?"  
"Please, Hoseok. It's causing tension between us that shouldn't be there. Bad tension."

He gulped audibly. He didn't want to forget the kiss, but he also didn't want to lose you. 

"Alright," he agreed hoarsely, "I'll forget the kiss."  
"Thank you, Hoseok... I'm gonna sleep now, okay?"  
"Alright. Goodnight, [First]..."  
"Goodnight, Hoseok."

You hung up first as Hoseok's finger had hovered over the hang up button. When the beeping began to signal your disconnection, he groaned. Then, he rolled over and screamed into his pillow. What had he gotten himself into? This spiderweb was growing daily and he had no way to stop you, his pitiful fly from colliding right into the heart. 

~^*^~

Within a week, things had returned to normal. Everyone now filled in their respective seats at the Bangtan table which was full of laughter and chatter almost every minute of every day. One thing that had happened over this week was that you had gone to visit Yoongi in the music department. You had sat with his mint head of hair while he worked endlessly on a new track he had titled First Love. It sounded beautiful from what he had told you - a song discussing his newfound love of music when he learnt to play piano. 

Over this time, you had began to mend your friendship with Hoseok by messaging more often. Now that he actually had your number, he'd call you while you worked on homework and you'd sit and talk for hours (much to Amber's dislike). One thing you had noticed, however, was that the influence Jay and Jackson had on him was ruining him. He was sleeping around. A lot. When he wasn't talking to you or with the boys, he was usually entertaining a new girl. You had to pray for him, because condoms only work 97% of the time so he could be a father of three by this time... 

~^*^~ 

"You know, Hoseok," you spoke quietly into your phone. Amber was asleep on her bed, "you should be careful. You might end up a father." You joked, though the idea sent a slight pain searing through your chest.   
"Nah, it won't happen. You don't have to worry." Hoseok assured you, "I hope you're being safe, though, young lady."  
"Yeah, trust me, I'm being real safe." You grumbled, considering your last home run had been in your first year to a third year, Taeyong.   
"You don't mean..." your lack of answer caused a gasp, "no! How do you cope?!"   
"Trust me, Hoseok, there are ways."  
"You dirty thing."  
"Enough sex talk, have you finished your paragraph yet?" You had developed a system where both of you wrote a paragraph of your work then read it aloud to spot each others' mistakes.   
"Uh... it's in my head... what about you?"  
"...me too..." Hoseok burst into a fit of laughter which sent a little spark of joy flying inside of you. His laugh was contagious and before you knew it, you were trying to hold in your own laughing fit so you didn't wake Amber up.   
"How about we call it a night?" Hoseok chuckled.   
"Sounds good to me. I'll finish this tomorrow in the library." You decided.   
"Alrighty. I'll see you tomorrow?"   
"Of course. Talk to you later."  
"... hey, [First]..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I just... never mind. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed Yoongi's bite."  
"Bed Yoongi's?" You giggled.   
"He's as scary as a bed bug."  
"To you."  
"Close to our resident scary boy are we?" You could hear his playful tone.   
"Any good friend of Jin's is a good friend of mine."  
"Whatever." He chuckled, "go and get your beauty sleep... you definitely need it."  
"Cheeky bastard!"   
"Bye!" He hung up and you mumbled a profanity. 

~^*^~ 

One thing you had noticed was more girls on campus were sending you glares by the day. Amber insisted that it was because you were the only female in the whole uni who had Hoseok's company for more than one night. Jay and Jackson seemed proud of their work of Hoseok, constantly congratulating him on another ruined girl. You despised them more and more. 

It was a dark, cold afternoon as you all sipped from hot drinks, whether they be coffee, hot chocolate or tea. Jungkook was entertaining the boys with a story of a girl named Sana who he had charmed into bed a few nights ago. You had given up on the conversation minutes ago when the details began. Jimin whispered an apology and offered you a bite of his muffin, which you gladly took. Just as Jungkook began to recreate the high pitched moans, there was a cry as the doors to the canteen burst open. 

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

The whole table turned to see Jennie streaking towards Hoseok with a fury. Her eyes were spilling tears. Your heart began to thump. There was no way... 

"AM I JUST AN OBJECT FOR YOU?! A PIECE OF MEAT?!"  
"Jennie, please, not here..." Hoseok begged as he stood.   
"WHY NOT HERE?! BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS TO KNOW HOW LOW YOU REALLY ARE?!"  
"Jennie, for fucks-"  
"NO, HOSEOK! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU KNEW I WAS UPSET OVER TAEHYUNG, SO WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GET ME DRUNK AND FUCK ME! THEN I FIND OUT YOU HAD SEX WITH ROSÈ!"

The whole table was stunned into silence. You suddenly felt an ugly, familiar, green feeling flood your body. Your rage was also projecting itself onto Jennie. You looked over at Tae who was physically shaking in rage, Jungkook having to hold him in place. Hoseok broke the silence by jumping over his chair and moving closer to Jennie. 

"Are you fucking satisfied?!" He bellowed, "you made me look like a dickhead! Now go the fuck away!" Jennie backhanded him across the face.   
"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" 

She rushed off, her sobs filing the quiet canteen. Everyone's eyes were on Hoseok. Taehyung suddenly exploded. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS HOSEOK?!" Taehyung screamed, cheeks darkening with rage.   
"Hyung." Jungkook hissed.   
"SHES FUCKING MINE!"  
"You dumped her halfway through sex, Kim, don't give me that possessive bullshit." Hoseok snapped.   
"YOU KNOW THE CODE! WE DONT SLEEP WITH THE OTHERS' GIRLS!" There were visible tears slipping down Taehyung's cheeks. Had he grown a soft spot for Jennie...?   
"Tae, look-"  
"DONT 'TAE' ME!" Taehyung slammed his hands down on the table which caused you to flinch. You were fighting back your own tears. Yoongi looked at you questionably and you bowed your head quickly so he wouldn't see your clear shock and anger, "you're no friend of mine." Taehyung stormed away, angrily wiping his tears with his sleeves. 

The entire room was still silent. Hoseok made his way back to the table. Your head was still bowed, but this time, you were shaking slightly. Only Jimin could hear the noises coming from you. 

"[First]...?" Jin asked gently. 

Yoongi leaned over the table looking closer at you. He saw a glistening tear slip down your cheek behind your hair. 

"Are - are you crying?" Yoongi asked in disbelief.   
"[First]?" Hoseok asked. 

You raised your head, confirming that you could no longer control yourself. 

"Why, Hoseok?" You whispered. The silent room made your whisper appear louder than what it really was, "why Jennie? Out of every girl, why Jennie?"   
"[First], listen to me, I was drunk! I was just trying to fill a void!"   
"Didn't these last few weeks of building my trust mean anything to you?"  
"Listen-"  
"I can't do this, Hoseok. If I were you, I'd go and spend all my time with Jay and Jackson. They're the only people who still have respect for you." 

You slipped away, leaving the room swiftly. Yoongi was the next to stand. He looked like he was ready to leap on Hoseok and tear his head off. 

"Happy, now? You've officially hurt every fucking girl on campus."


	8. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi spills Hoseok’s past and sheds light on his reasons for his behaviour.

Days passed and you had not left your dorm. You had spilled everything to Amber, ending up crying into her arms. She wanted to slap Hoseok, but she instead went down to Jennie's dorm when you had cried yourself to sleep in the late afternoon. 

Amber knocked on the door and once Jennie opened the door, Amber strode in. 

"Satisfied, are we?" Amber asked angrily. She had no right to be, considering Jennie didn't know about the weird thing you and Hoseok had going on, but she was still pissed.   
"W-what...?"  
"[First] hasn't stopped crying. Neither her nor Taehyung will go to their classes. I know you don't know, but I would have thought you heard the gossip. There is something going on between Hoseok and [First]. Neither of them realise it, but they care for one another. What you've done is... for fucks sake how naive are you? You better go and apologise to [First] as soon as you see her. Do not come to our dorm." 

She looked into Jennie's terrified orbs and gave a stiff nod before striding out. 

Hoseok had not improved. The first morning after you gave up, Jimin was lazily making his way back to bed with a bowl of cereal when a girl rushed down the stairs and out the front door. The second morning, Yoongi had been awake and sat in the dining room with his lyric book when another girl had exited the house in a similar fashion. The third morning, Jin had been awake watching cartoons when a third girl had stealthily left. 

This continued, which caused the others to slowly grow impatient with Hoseok. A week after everything had happened, you finally came out of your depressive pit and found your way to them again. Jimin greeted you with a wide smile and the second you sat down, he pulled you into a hug and began doing aegyo to make you smile - even just a little. He succeeded of course. There were three people missing from the table. Yoongi, Hoseok and Taehyung. It seems that Hoseok's antics had hurt Tae more than anyone else. Clearly, he had grown attached to Jennie and besides, Hoseok had broken a rule. Do not go after another member's girl - before or after he's had her. Simple. There's enough women on campus to satisfy all seven men. 

Peace had not been a factor of the Bangtan fraternity for quite some time, as the doors to the cafeteria swung open. It seemed that Hoseok and Yoongi were mid-argument as they both strode over. Jimin placed a comforting hand on your knee. You could see a vein popping on Yoongi's neck. Hoseok had gone bright red with rage. They didn't need to be in ear shot for the table to hear the conversation. Hoseok had broken the rule again. He had gone after a girl Yoongi had been trying to court for some time. And he had succeeded, considering Yoongi, horrified, found her stumbling out of Hoseok's bedroom that morning. 

"You are such a fucking prick!" Yoongi roared, "you have no compassion for anything that won't sit on your fucking dick and I've had it!" As if to rub salt into the wound, Jungkook decided to ask what had happened. He knew, of course he knew, he just wanted to see how far he could push them. A maknae's game, you were sure.   
"For fucks sake, Jungkook!" Hoseok groaned.  
"He broke the rules! One of our only fucking rules!" You had never seen Yoongi look so deranged. They were close to the table now and even Seokjin, the eldest who could not be disrespected had tried to morph into the table to stay away from the short, mint haired boy, "rule number one! What is it?! Jimin, what is rule number one?!" Yoongi's arm outstretched to point to Jimin.   
"This is ridiculous." Hoseok mumbled.   
"Rule one is... uh... always carry condoms."  
"Correct!" Yoongi let out a manic laugh, "and rule number two? What about you, golden maknae, what's rule number two?"  
"H-Hyung... it's.. it's... keep to one girl at a time and at least three dates..." Jungkook felt an intense regret.   
"Correct again!"  
"And Hoseok, we shall come to you for our final rule! What is it again?"  
"It's..." he trailed off. Yoongi curled his hand around his ear.   
"Louder!" He bellowed.  
"Don't sleep with a girl another has slept with or planning to sleep with." Hoseok rolled his eyes.   
"And you broke the rule! TWICE!"  
"It's a stupid rule!"  
"You know what? Go and make Jay your best fucking friend. I'm having nothing to do with you anymore."  
"Yoongi-" Seokjin stood up, eyes pleading.   
"No! I'm not doing it! Hoseok has upset enough people in the past month! Where's Taehyung? Not here! Why? Because Hoseok upset him by breaking the rule! Why has [First] only just come back? Because Hoseok is playing with her! Why did Jimin lose his shit the other day? Because Hoseok upset [First]! All Hoseok does is break our fucking rules and upset us! He thinks Jackson and Jay are better company! Well let's fucking drop him from the frat! _JUNG HOSEOK IS BEING DROPPED!_ " The whole room went silent. Dropping a frat member was unheard of. They were like tightly knit communities.   
"YOONGI!" Jin bellowed.   
"What? WHAT? You want to keep him in after all the shit he's put you through?! After all the shit he's put [First] through?!"  
"Yoongi, he is still a member of this fraternity!"  
"And what does leader Mr. Kim Namjoon have to say about it?!"  
"Y-Yoongi..." Namjoon began, "I... I agree with Hyung... Hoseok is a part of this frat... we can't drop him... if he breaks the rules, he'll be punished."  
"Fuck this. You won't punish him because you're a bunch of fucking pussies! Well fuck it! I'm out. Fuck you all."

Yoongi turned, storming away. Had he been any angrier, you were sure steam would be rising from his ears. You rose, only for Jimin to pull you back down and whisper in your ear that it was best to leave Yoongi alone. Hoseok was already sitting down, Jin shuffling away from him. Jimin's angry eyes were focused on Hoseok. Now the frat had practically lost two members because Hoseok couldn't follow one simple rule. Again, you rose. 

"I'm gonna go and eat somewhere else." You announced and fled. This time, nobody followed you.

Outside, however, as your eyes locked on Yoongi's shrinking figure, Jennie called your name and you glared in her direction. She timidly approached and dropped into the most sincere bow you had ever seen. She explained that she didn't know about your weird feelings for Hoseok and had she known, she would have stayed away from him. She apologised over and over until you had no option but to accept before rushing off. You weren't going back to your dorm. No, you were off towards the Bangtan frat house. 

When you arrived, the house was blaring, though you were certain Yoongi was the only one home. Deep trap shook the walls and the windows, so you casually stepped inside. As expected, Yoongi was spread out on the sofa, puffing on a cigarette. When he noticed you were there, his fingers lazily grasped a remote and the music suddenly decreased. He shifted and you sat down besides him. 

"You okay?" You asked.   
"Does it look like it?"  
"Well, no, but it's polite to ask."  
"Alright, let me ask you something - politely." You had a nasty feeling he was about to take his anger out on you.  
"Proceed..."  
"Why the fuck do you hang out with us losers?"  
"Huh?" You expected a question insulting your IQ or obvious growing feelings for Hoseok but... but not a bash against himself and his best friends.   
"You heard me."  
"W-well... Jimin is an old friend and Jin and Tae are my drama buddies so we always hang out and... I mean, I think you're pretty cool and Namjoon seems sweet and so does Jungkook..."  
"But Hoseok?"  
"Oh, Hoseok's an ass. We can agree on that, at least."  
"Fuck him. Fuck all of them."  
"Yoongi, you don't have to leave the frat."  
"If I don't, someone else will. For good."  
"You're not really leaving...?"  
"Fuck no. Seokjin is my best friend. If I left him with Hoseok... fuck me, the innocence would be sucked right out of him. No... I'm making a statement. I'm fucking pissed, I'll tell you, and I'm getting the fuck out of this house, but I'm sure... I'll stay friends with the boys."  
"I can't believe you made them pick sides."  
"They have to realise Hoseok is becoming a piece of shit. He's just disgusting. We don't do that to girls. Who fucks a girl's best friend when he's trying to seduce her at the same time?"  
"Jennie isn't-"  
"All he cares about right now is filling that fucking void Taeyeon left."  
"Huh?" Yoongi sighed, shifted to sit up a little more.   
"Back in high school, Hoseok was really serious with this girl, Taeyeon. He loved her," Yoongi slouched back, "he really fucking loved her. But, she had other ideas, and despite her beautiful, innocent exterior, she was evil to the core. I didn't know him well then, since I was best friends with Jin, but soon the whole school apart from naive Hoseok knew she'd fucked half the football team. See, Hoseok was so fucking pure. He was an angel. All he cared about was his dancing and occasional vocalist activities and Taeyeon was dreaming to be a singer, so he assumed they were on the same boat. His ideas about sex back then were... perfect. He wanted to lose his virginity to someone he loved, and he ended up losing it to Taeyeon. A week later, though, she tried it on with me. I wasn't having it. I knew she was with Hoseok and how nice he was and I immediately took my phone out and started to record. Once I'd pushed her away after letting her try to seduce me, I took it to Hoseok. Broke his fucking heart. He was so happy, [First], like a little drop of sunlight. He was such a... I can't explain it, but if you were having the worst day of your life, planning to kill yourself or some shit, Hoseok would make everything okay just by smiling at you. Dude, when he found out about Taeyeon, he went berserk. Dyed his hair, changed his style and before we knew it, he'd outdone her. Fucked all of her friends, all of her friends' friends, girls in other schools. He just lost the plot. His whole idea of love was an image of Taeyeon because she was his first love. His first kiss, first everything. And she ruined him. No matter what anyone says to him, he's derailed. He feels like he has to make up for lost time, has to prove a point. That innocent, wonderful Jung Hoseok got swallowed whole by some demon. Well... when I found out when we were coming here, to this Uni, I wanted to befriend him, try to make him see that people do care but... I don't know, I guess I preferred living this life and I sucked poor Jin into it as well. Stupidest mistake I made. And now, Hoseok met you. He doesn't know what he's doing because he's never met a girl that's made him feel so batshit crazy since Taeyeon. He thinks he hates you, he thinks it's only lust, but that gaping hole in his heart needs filling right now and your obligation isn't to fill it. He knows that and that's why he's acting out... I have to go because otherwise, he's never going to see sense. I already told Taehyung to fuck off and not come back until I say so."  
"Jesus..." you were speechless. Yoongi has just explained to you everything about Hoseok. Everything that explained why he was what he was. This Taeyeon, whoever she was, deserved to rot in hell. You could tell that Hoseok used to be so kind and caring but the lust and his constant overdriving hormones and needs for companionship... it consumed him.   
"You know what I think?" Yoongi spoke, raspy voice filling the air.   
"What?"  
"I think you," he poked a finger into your chest, "[First] [Last], filled that hole. And when Hoseok continued to let you slip though his fingers, that's when he began really acting out. You're dangerous for each other. Just... be careful. Okay? Don't get ideas. He'll use you. He's not the same Hoseok he used to be. I doubt he ever will be again. Promise me that you won't do anything dumb. We haven't known each other long but I do like you, [First]. It'd be a real shame if you succumbed to him now."  
"I promise, Yoongi."  
"Good. Now get lost, I have to pack."

~^*^~ 

Yoongi had disappeared, though only you and Jimin knew where he was. He was staying with Jihyun since the pair were already quite close. Besides, Jimin's parents didn't seem to mind an extra pair of hands to help around every now and then. Tae on the other hand had practically gone into hiding. You had no idea where he was, though he was always present for classes. One day, you had to pull him aside and gave him your phone number so that he could text you for any work he needed help with. You truly felt sorry for him. It was partly your fault that this had all happened. 

The weather had finally taken its final turn. You were now constantly coated up in scarves and hats and gloves and big boots. Your breath became visible outside in the cold and the sun disappeared just like Yoongi and Tae. 

Your phone buzzed. You turned your head to see the message and your heart skipped a beat. 

_'From Hoseok  
We need to talk.' _

You sat for a good ten minutes before deciding that you should hear him out. You had never been so angry at another human, but he hadn't messaged you in the longest time. This was the least you could offer him.

_'To: Hoseok  
What is it?' _

Almost immediately your phone buzzed back at you. 

_'From: Hoseok  
I can't stop thinking about you.'_

Again, your heart skipped a beat and you had to compose yourself before Amber looked up from her laptop. You reminded yourself that you were still angry at him (even if Yoongi's story played at the back of your mind). 

_'To: Hoseok  
You should have thought about that before you slept with Jennie.'_

_'From: Hoseok  
It was a mistake.'_

_'To: Hoseok  
Again, you should have though about it.'_

_'From: Hoseok  
I really can't stop thinking about you [First]. I fucked up.'_

_'To: Hoseok  
You did fuck up. But, you chose to do it. Drunk or not, you did it. I don't see why you keep thinking about me when you keep yourself occupied.'_

_'From: Hoseok  
I think I like you.'_

You froze. Your heart was screaming, your mind was racing. What the fuck was wrong with him? That was a lie. It was a lie. He didn't like you. He was confused. You knew he only wanted to get into your pants. You knew he was broken because of his ex. So broken that you doubted if he even knew how to love anymore. Your eyes lingered on the message. 

"NO!" You screamed, launching your phone away from you.   
"What the fuck?!" Amber yelped as the phone landed merely inches from her. She noticed your lack of composure. 

Immediately, Amber pushed herself up and rushed over to your bed. She encased you in her arms and you explained what had happened. She hated that yet again, you were about to start crying over Hoseok. 

"[First], answer me honestly."  
"Yes..?"  
"Do you like Hoseok?"

You had no idea. Did you like Hoseok? What other explanation was there for the nasty looks you had sent Jennie, or the falter in your heart when he had sent that message? 

~^*^~ 

Time continued to pass and you had begun to ignore Hoseok a little less. He seemed to want to talk to your more and even after his revelation (which you still believed to be a lie) you began to text a little more. Before you knew it, it was Christmas and the campus was dressed in bushy evergreens sparkling in tinsel and other little decor pieces. It had tried to snow a few times but it had been unsuccessful so far. It wasn't quite cold enough just yet. 

You were sat in the canteen with the boys, three seats empty. Jungkook suddenly piped up.

"Hey, guys, guess who's turn it is to plan the Christmas party!" He had a smile slowly growing on his lips.   
"Considering I actually look at the rota, I don't need to guess - it's you." Namjoon stated, pushing his oversized square glasses up.   
"Damn you, Namjoon. I wanted to tell everyone." Jungkook pouted, "anyway, I've pretty much invited the whole school. Yoongi and Tae said they'll come, but so did Hoseok and his friends."  
"You invited Hoseok after everything he's put this group through?" Seokjin hissed.   
"He is a part of the frat. You said so yourself!" Jungkook defended.   
"Only because we can't kick him out! Do you know what kind of scandal that would cause?" Jin huffed. 

You sighed. 

"What about you, [First]?" Jungkook asked.   
"What about me?"  
"Will you come?"  
"Oh... uh... Jungkook, I don't know..."  
"Come here."

The ravenette stood up and you followed him away from the group. The canteen was rather empty today as most people had retreated to their dorms. Jungkook took a hand of yours into his own.

"I promise you that I won't let him do anything, okay?"  
"You can't control him in a large crowd, Jungkook..."  
"Look, look at me."" You peered up at his face. You could see a shallow scar on his cheek and a little freckle under his lips, "if he approaches you, come to me and I will sort him out. Okay?"  
"Okay..."  
"So you'll come?"  
"...alright." You sighed, "I'll come."


	9. A Mundane Moment

Despite the thick tights you wore under your jeans, it was not enough to conceal you from the cold. Multiple bag straps still managed to cut into your numbing hands through your gloves. However, the air was only full of laughter. You, Amber and Jennie had gone out together to get your Christmas shopping done. You already had both of their presents, so you just needed to buy presents for the boys. You originally weren't going to buy Hoseok anything, but Jennie had talked you into it since she believed it wasn't fair to buy the others something and not Hoseok. 

One thing you also needed to buy was your outfit for Jungkook's Christmas party. It was always hard to decide what to buy for winter parties because Christmas was the time to show off, but you also needed to make sure that you were warm and cozy. Amber and Jennie had lead you into every single designer store at least once. Tired and cold, you have up for an hour to go into a small restaurant to get something to eat. The food was delicious and warmed your insides up with a pleasant taste. Now full and warm, you ventured back out. Down in one of the boutiques, you saw it in the window of a store named Chaelin's CLothing. A stunning white number. 

"Amber! Jennie! Look!" You pointed to it and Amber's jaw dropped as Jennie's face became overridden with a smirk.   
"Now, if that doesn't keep you warm and keep the attention on you, I'll truly give up."

You all rushed into the store and emerged twenty five minutes later with the dress and matching boots. The store owner Chaelin used to go to Big Hit Performing Arts before you did and sneakily gave you a little discount (though you suspected it was so you'd actually get the boots, which she insisted were needed to complete the look). Having finally completed one errand, you split up to go shopping for your own groups of friends. You agreed to meet back outside of a coffee shop at 4:30pm and as the sky was darkening considerably, you finally reunited. All three of you had similar exhausted expressions and were carrying at least six bags each. Jennie, who had become quite popular, had six bags in each hand. Amber had only three in each hand and you had four in one hand and five in the other. 

Together, you took a slow walk to your car and made sure your bags were distinguishable from one another. Then, you turned around and went back to eat dinner. It was a cute Italian place. However, inside, you saw Jungkook on a date. You chuckled as he gave you a big thumbs up when his date wasn't looking. At least he was somewhat classy. 

~^*^~ 

When you returned to your dorm, you fell asleep almost immediately. You had been so tired that you hadn't even gotten into your pyjamas. Well, when you woke up at 1am with a dead leg, you regretted it immediately. Quietly, you changed into your pyjamas and almost instantly fell back to sleep. 

The next morning, horror struck your veins. Only one message was on your home screen. 

**'From: BHPAU  
Attention all second year students - this is a reminder that mock exams will be taking place in the week before Christmas as not to collide with first year exams.'**

Immediately, you had Seokjin and Taehyung on the phone and agreed to meet in a small cafe downtown. 

You were the first to arrive with your bag, laptop and everything you'd need. Taehyung was the second to arrive, and you had to say, he looked rather refreshed. He wore some thin-framed square glasses, a large black coat and black skinny jeans. When he took the coat off, he was in a sweater which you could see was fur-lined on the inside. It looked extremely comfortable. Seokjin was the last to arrive in an oversized pink sweater and black skinny jeans. How did they both manage to look so good? 

Jin went off to get you three drinks while you asked Taehyung how he was doing. He admitted that being away from Bangtan was helping him get over the problem fast and he was glad to see you and Jin again. 

When Jin returned, you began to work hard. First, you brainstormed possible ideas. The piece was to be dramatic. How? You had no idea. It was a piece to test your creativity and how well you could get into your roles. So, after an hour of arguments, you finally agreed on a scenario and began your draft script. It was hard work, but with Tae and Jin, it just seemed to make time fly. Before you knew it, you had the draft script ready and could begin finalising everything. 

"Hey, where are we going to practice this?" Jin suddenly asked.   
"Not mine, it's too small." You were out.   
"Not mine because Tae won't go." Jin sighed.   
"Mine, I guess..." Tae mumbled.   
"Hey, why the hell are you even coming to the party? No offence I just-" Jin was cut off.   
"Yoongi told me I have to. Now that I've cooled down, he wants me to just go back to the house and see if I feel like going back."  
"Is he coming back any time soon?" You asked. 

As if on cue, your phone went off and you looked down. You were both a little shocked and a little confused. 

_Snapchat  
Yeonki Min has added you!_

"Guys who the fuck is... Yeonki Min...?"  
"Who do you think, dumbass?" Jin rolled his eyes.   
"If I thought I knew, I wouldn't have asked, smartass."  
"Good point."  
"It's Yoongi." Taehyung told you and your mouth formed a small 'o'. 

~^*^~ 

Two days after you had sat studying the script you had built, you and Jin made your way to Taehyung's house. It actually wasn't too far from Jimin's house and was equally as beautiful. You made your ways inside and Taehyung's mother greeted you. She called for Tae, who came down in just some sweats, showing off his torso. His hair was gently disheveled and he looked as if he had just woken up. 

"Oh. I forgot you two were coming." He yawned.   
"Put a shirt on!" His mother scolded.   
"Trust me, ma'am, he wears less at the frat house." Jin stated. Taehyung's mother looked like she would faint at that news.   
"Hyung!" Tae burst into laughter.   
"What? It's true."  
"Come on up, guys." 

You both followed Tae upstairs and down a short but beautifully decorated hall into his room. What you got was not what you expected. Pristine. It was spotless, bar a discarded t-shirt on the edge of the bed. Dark grey and light grey bedsheets were perfectly made and a sofa in the round window was the only place that looked as if Tae had actually been there. He had a beautiful desk on the wall opposite the round window. Jin strode in, obviously having been here before and plopped down on the window sofa. 

Three hours later and you were all tired and bored. You had practised the scene so much and knew it off by heart by this point. One thing that had almost gotten you kicked out was that you were messaging both Hoseok and Yoongi and your phone kept making noises. Eventually, Jin had taken it and shoved it into the bottom of his bag. You had continued practising until late at night. Finally, one snowy morning, it was time to perform and get a good grade. 

You had called the piece 'The Twist' 

The stage was dimly lit, brightening only when there was the echo of a doorbell. You rose dramatically from the chairs, which had been set up to look like a sofa and graciously paced to the other side of the stage. You pretended to swing open the door and a spotlight fell on Seokjin. He wore a pair of thick glasses and looked rather intimidating. 

"May I help you?" You asked in a faux post voice.   
"Yes, ma'am. I am officer Kim and I'd like to come inside for a moment."  
"O-of course..." 

You stepped aside and allowed Seokjin to enter the rest of the stage which was supposed to be a living room. Three times, he paced round the stage until coming to a stop in front of you. 

"How are you coping, Mrs [Last] - with the loss of your husband?"  
"I am in a dreadful state, officer. As you are aware, many believe I am the one behind his murder." You swooned, swishing down onto the chairs.   
"And your son?"  
"You need not ask her, officer." A deep voice echoed across the stage and a light lit up to show Taehyung standing sinisterly.   
"Ah, Master Taehyung." Seokjin bowed, "how are you?"  
"In all honesty, I have never been so insulted." Taehyung strode forwards and sat on the end chair by your feet, "after all, people are accusing my mother of my father's death." Taehyung narrowed his eyes.   
"Yes, that is true." Seokjin held a composed pose, wanting to appear as professional as possible.  
"Excuse me, boys, I shall fetch tea."

You pushed yourself up and disappeared from the stage. Again, Seokjin began to pace up and down the stage, deep in thought. Then, he stopped and turned to Taehyung. 

"Odd, isn't it?" Seokjin spoke up.  
"What is?" Taehyung was holding up the attitude of a bratty rich teenager excellently.   
"That your mother is lying. Something she swore to me to never do."  
"My mother doesn't lie." Taehyung rose with a ferocity.   
"You know very well, Taehyung, that she has lied. You see, the death was perfectly covered up. A dropped handkerchief, belonging to your mother, a knife used from her own stash. But it wasn't the only knife used to stab your father to death. A simple kitchen knife had also been used. The same knife," Seokjin pulled a toy gun from his pocket and aimed it at Taehyung who had began to edge towards the other side of the stage, "that we found buried at the back of the garden - covered in your fingerprints."  
"You're a liar." Taehyung snarled.   
"You see, Taehyung, for some reason, you killed your father in a fit of rage, and instead of handing you over or concealing the death, your mother covered up. Unfortunately, Taehyung, I saw through your lies, and," there was a click as he aimed the gun at Taehyung. 

A light appeared as you simultaneously did, holding a toy knife. You were holding it out with both hands sending glared to Seokjin. 

"You shall not harm my son!" You bellowed and rushed forwards. Seokjin caught you immediately and you fought against him until he drove you into the fake wall against the edge of the stage.   
"Enough, [First]!" Seokjin cried out and you froze.   
"You wouldn't hand your own son over!"   
"Son?!" Taehyung roared.   
"Taehyung-ah... Jungkook was not your father... you see, before the war, I fell in love with a handsome man while Jungkook had fallen in love with me. When the war began, I found out I had fallen pregnant and Jungkook promised to conceal it from everyone by marrying me. He was not your father. The man I fell in love with was... was Seokjin."  
"You are a liar!" 

Taehyung rushed forwards, but without even looking behind him, Seokjin shot the gun and Taehyung dropped backwards, dead. You screamed, plunging the knife into Seokjin and watching him slowly lose his grip and fall to die. The lights died off and the last sound was your sobs.

The whole room broke into applause when you had finally finished. Your professor seemed extremely impressed, since he was smiling brightly at you. Since you were the last group to perform, you were all dismissed and promised the results as soon as you returned after Christmas. 

~^*^~

You watched with sullen eyes as Amber picked up her bags and left for the door. She was leaving early for Christmas, meaning that you were going to be alone for quite a few days. You pushed yourself up to say your goodbye to her. 

"Look after yourself while you're gone." You spoke as you pulled her into a hug.   
"You look after yourself as well." Amber ordered.  
"Of course. Now scram or you'll miss your plane. Enjoy Christmas."  
"You too. See you in the new year!"

With that, Amber slung her backpack over her shoulder and gripped the handle on her suitcase. You watched as she proceeded down the hall and before getting into the elevator, she waved goodbye. Now you were alone. 

Well...

_SnapChat  
Yeonki Min is typing..._

_SnapChat  
Yeonki Min has sent a message!_

You opened the phone to find a sweet message from Yoongi which made you smile a little.

_|Yeonki Min 11:34am  
I hope you're alright  
I know you're probs alone now   
Sucks to be alone at Christmas   
But you have us!   
|You 11:37am   
I'm okay   
Amber only just left  
Being lonely is the same any time of the year   
And I wish you'd all get along  
Even if some are bigger assholes than the others   
Btw I'm changing ur name to Yoongi. Yeonki Min is annoying af.   
|Yeonki Min 11:40am  
I'm glad u r okay   
Lonely is lonely   
Idk what I just said   
If some of us weren't assholes we'd get along just fine   
And don't hate the name Dx _

Your phone went off again, and you expected it to be Yoongi. Instead, it was a text message. 

_'From: Hoseok  
Feel free to come over if you feel lonely'_

You scowled. 

_'To: Hoseok  
Who said I was lonely? Anyway I know more people than just you.'_

_'From: Hoseok  
Just trying to be nice.'_

_'To: Hoseok  
Well don't.'_

~^*^~ 

The room felt bigger without Amber's presence and before you knew it, you were pulling up the last boot, your outfit complete. You had a white woollen knit dress on, which was tight on your body and had two slits going up the front of each leg. They weren't very big, but they were revealing nonetheless. It also featured an oversized turtle neck which hung low and exposed your neck. The boots Chaelin had talked you into buying were brown felt and were thigh-high. The material buckled and folded and they started off tight against your ankles but were easily oversized by the time the material reached your thigh. It was safe to say that you looked fucking hot. 

You picked up the bag of wrapped presents by the door and without even a coat, you strode out of the dorms towards the party.


	10. Can’t Have What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Bangtan Christmas party is in full swing and you have some fun whilst being drunk.

As expected, music was blasting from the house when you approached. One thing different was that the house was adorned in sparkling lights and there were no people outside. Your breath came out as white before your mouth and you made your way up to the door. You knew that you wouldn't have to knock so you simply twisted the door handle and made your way inside. The first person there to greet you was Yoongi who wore a striped green and red hat with glued on elf ears to the side. 

"Hey!" He called over the music and outstretched his arms. He pulled you into him and you could smell the alcohol on him.   
"Hey, Yoongi!" You smiled. He pulled away and looked over your form.   
"You... look so good!"   
"Thanks." You flushed.   
"Presents!" A second voice screamed and you looked over to see a drunken Jimin stumbling towards you. He stopped, "woah. You look fucking hot!"  
"I already told her." Yoongi slurred, "she knows." He added smugly.   
"Put the presents on that tab-"  
"No. She can't have them mixing with the others' I'll take 'em." Yoongi gently took the bag from your hands and disappeared up the stairs. 

With Yoongi gone, Jimin took this as an opportunity to steal all of your attention. He looked rather adorable with his cheeks matching his soft pink hair and a Santa hat placed lopsidedly on his head. He pulled out his arm and you took his hand. Within minutes, you were dancing together in the heat of the crowded living room. Like before, Jimin took control of your body and helped you keep in beat and time with him. Your attention on him only lasted a few songs because once Jihyun had found you, he had stolen you away. The younger Park pulled you into the kitchen and shut the door. Somehow the music was almost drowned out with both doors shut tight. You noticed that Jungkook was standing by the island, 24 shot glasses lined in rows of eight. 

You watched as Jungkook took a glistening silver drinks mixer and began pouring across the first line of eight. Vivid, neon colours poured out and once he finished pouring, a brightly coloured rainbow had appeared in the glasses. From a dark neon pink all the way down to the purple, it was beautiful. He turned away, mixed for a few minutes and did this two more times until all 24 of the glasses were full. He grinned at you. The felt antlers on his head made him look somehow so boyish yet manly. Jihyun was sporting a Santa hat - the same as his brother. 

"Ladies first?" Jungkook suggested.   
"A great way to start off the evening! You, [First], are going to be the first person in the world to drink JungJuice." Jihyun announced.   
"JungJuice?" The name had already caused you to splutter into laughter.   
"Maybe we should work on the name..." Jungkook started.   
"What's in it?" your laughter had died down and you had moved over to Jungkook to inspect the glasses.   
"A very strong liquor, mixed with different density drinks to make it rainbow."  
"Is there anything that you don't know how to do?" You asked in awe. The drinks were beautiful.   
"The only catch is that you have to drink the whole line in one go." Jihyun told you from the other side of the kitchen.   
"Alright."

To both males' surprises, you took the first shot glass and downed the drink. It burnt. Bad. You could feel the liquid trickling down your neck, scorching the flesh and settling in your stomach. You had no time to dwell as you downed the next glass and the next until your row of eight was gone. Jungkook was next, slightly unnerved at your willingness to drink the concoction and took his line as well as you did. Jihyun was last. You suspected that he wasn't a heavy drinker as after his first glass, he coughed a little and began to laugh. However, he had soon finished his line and all three of you were descending into drunken states. 

With enough alcohol to replace your blood surging through you, you said goodbye to to the boys and left the kitchen. The living room was still full and people were becoming more drunk by the second. The next member of Bangtan you found hanging around was Taehyung, who was lazily sat on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in his fingers. You pushed through the crowd to get to him and plopped down besides him. 

"Hey~!"  
"Hey, [First]."  
"Are you going to finish the whole bottle?"  
"I'm trying."  
"Can I help?" 

He extended his arm to you, holding out the bottle and you took it. You had one goal for this evening, get very, very drunk. It was Christmas after all. After taking a large drink from the bottle, you bid him a farewell and had a little peek around until the alcohol had done its job. The dining room was full of drinks, with the addition of a bushy Christmas tree coated in sparkling decorations. The lights were not on, so you suspected that it belonged in the living room but had been moved into here. There were quite a few people in here, and one in particular had his eyes on you. 

He watched as you took a bottle of whiskey and began to drink the hot liquid straight from the bottle. Your head had begun to spin. You were finally on the verge of being drunk. The one watching you strode over and gave you a small smirk. The white sweater he wore had a print of a snowman on it and because of how thin it was, you could slightly see the ink on his skin. His neck was exposed, so you could see the ink there and he looked very much pleased to see you. 

"Hello, [First], I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Jay." He flashed a smile.   
"You're Hoseok's friend, right?"   
"Yeah. You know, a good way to get to know someone is dancing..."  
"Are you asking for a dance?"  
"You tell me."

The alcohol was burning through you. You knew Jay Park was bad news. You knew what he did. You knew how he had changed Hoseok. But he was so beautiful and the smile playing on his lips spoke volumes. 

"Come on, then." You took his hand and lead him through the main hall, past the stairs and into the living room. Descending down the stairs was Hoseok, who caught a glimpse of you with Jay and Namjoon had to hold his shoulder before he did anything stupid. Hoseok followed you both into the living room and from what he saw, you looked phenomenal. The white knit dress you wore stopped a third down your thigh and clung to your body. There wasn't much of your leg exposed due to the thigh-high boots you had on. Jay's arms had snaked around your body and he was pulling you close. You were swaying together, your hands placed on his biceps and he kept whispering things into your ears. Hoseok was enraged. 

His mood worsened, however, when you pulled away from Jay and stumbled into another handsome man. You didn't know him, but decided to start dancing with him regardless. He looked like a younger, more handsome Leonardo DiCaprio and before you could even say anything to him, he had pulled your lips against his. You were grinding up against him, hot, making out with him so fiercely that some people had made noises at the display. Hoseok left Namjoon's side and Namjoon had to catch him. 

"Hyung, no." He spoke into Hoseok's ear.   
"I can't fucking watch this. Look! His hands are on her ass!"  
"She's not yours, Hoseok." Namjoon said.   
"I don't give a fuck."  
"That's it! Outside!"

Namjoon placed a hand on each of Hoseok's shoulders and forced him out into the hall and out through the front door. It was freezing and goosebumps rose on both of their skins. Hoseok only had an oversized black t-shirt on along with a pair of blue cuffed jeans in which the cuff was fur lined. And of course, leather ankle boots. Namjoon was a little more covered with a white t-shirt, navy (almost black) blazer over the top, blue ripped jeans and timberlands. He was still freezing, though. 

"Hoseok, what the fuck is going on?" He snapped.   
"Look, I just don't want anyone all over her."  
"Except if it's you?"  
"I didn't even say that-"  
"But it's kind of obvious. You want what you can't have."  
"It's just a small, stupid crush. I just need to get it out of my system."  
"Well you won't. Now grow the fuck up."

~^*^~

Hours passed before people began to leave the party. You were gone, completely out of your mind drunk and giggling along with Tae and Jin as they played a game of Friendship Drinks. The aim of the game was to answer the question about the other correctly, and if you didn't, you had to take a shot. It was extremely entertaining. Your eyes darted over to the door where you saw Jungkook going up the stairs, leading a girl behind him. A few minutes later, Namjoon was going up with a girl, as well. 

As Jin screamed as he had to take another shot, Hoseok and Jay came in. They were discussing how Jackson had already gone home with a girl. Hoseok's eyes locked on yours for a minute, and you looked away. On the other sofa, two girls were passed out completely. There was a random guy passed out on the floor. There was another in the dining room. 

The kitchen door swung open and Yoongi appeared, nursing yet another bottle of alcohol. He made his way over to the stereo and turned the music to a gentle whisper before flopping down on the largest sofa. All three sofas were now occupied and Jin and Tae and yourself say on the floor as the game progressed. 

Time went on, and soon, everyone except for yourself had passed out. The lights were low and induced tiredness, but you were still so drunk. It would have been a good idea to get a drink, so you pushed yourself up and made your way over to the kitchen. You turned on the small lights which flickered on underneath the cabinets. It was a dull light, not too sharp but filling the room with a soft light. You rummaged around until you found a clean glass and filled it with water. Taking a few sips, you turned, seeing another person now standing in the kitchen with you. 

"Hoseok..." you breathed.


	11. The Drunken Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content - please do not proceed with this chapter if you are underage.

Your eyes glossed over him and you swallowed meekly. He looked over you, as well, finally being able to drink up your outfit close up. He bit his lip and you took a step back. His eyes lingered on you and he paced towards you. 

"Hey..." he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He had shut the other door, meaning that you were cut off completely from everyone else in this small space.   
"What do you want?" Usually, you had been so strong against him, but now, still pretty drunk, you'd never felt so vulnerable.   
"I missed you." He spoke clearly, plainly, wanting you to know.   
"Well... I..." you had nothing to say. Your heart was stammering in your chest. He had you cornered.   
"I fucked up, [First]... I did."  
"Was it worth it?"  
"What?"  
"Was it worth losing all of your friends, even Yoongi, for a bunch of girls?"  
"You - you don't get it do you? I slept around so much because of you." He growled.   
"Me?" You were dumbfounded, "I don't believe I was ever pointing a gun to your head and telling you to sleep around."  
"I wanted you out of my head!" He roared and within a second, he had you pinned against the counter.   
"I'm fairly sure I was." You challenged, though your insides were turning to mush.   
"You weren't. I wanted you. I had to get you out of my head but I just fucking couldn't." You were watching as his voice became dangerously low, "you were taking over my head and I couldn't see straight."  
"Hoseok..." you were again lost for words, "you're lying. You're lying to me."  
"I'm not," he was looking down at you, eyes boring into yours, "I... I..."  
"Hoseok, you just want any girl who's willing to give it to you."  
"[First]... I want you."

His lips smashed against yours and the glass you had been holding shattered to the floor in shock. You could hardly believe it. Your mind was going haywire. You hated him, right? But you also longed for him. He had been so cruel and yet he, too, was taking up your mind. Not a day had gone by where you hadn't though about him yet. 

Your fingers tangled in his hair and his hands came to rest on your waist. 

"You've... been... so bad... to me..." Hoseok spoke between kisses, "leading... me on..."  
"Yeah?" You breathed as his lips began to trail up your jawline.   
"Yeah." He purred.   
"Then show me how angry you are."

You didn't need to say anymore. Hoseok's hands flew to the back of your thighs and he hoisted you up and positioned you on the counter. His lips connected with your neck and he began sucking, leaving little red marks wherever he placed his lips. Meanwhile, your hands came to play with his belt and you soon had it open. Your left hand came up to knead him through his jeans and he groaned against your neck. 

"We could stop here." You whispered and immediately, Hoseok bit down. Hard. You cried out at the sensation and Hoseok's hand flew to cover your mouth.   
"Quiet, baby, we don't want to put on a show, do we?"

He was in full control now. Absolute control. His lips attacked yours again and he drove your back into the cupboard behind you. You had to pull onto his shoulders to stop yourself slipping and immediately, you began to tease him with your hand, this time breaking the barrier of the jeans, having only his underwear stopping you. His breathy moans toppled from his mouth mid-kiss and you couldn't help but smirk with the satisfaction that he was slowly becoming putty in your hands. 

His fingers grazed down your body, before stopping on the exposed skin of your thighs. Then, he allowed his fingers to dip beneath your dress and up to your own clothed sex. You gasped when he immediately began to swirl his finger around your clit, and now he was the one smirking. 

"Stop being so bad." Hoseok whispered, nipping gently on your earlobe. 

Oh, you couldn't help but defy him. Your fingers slowly slipped beneath his waistband and then without warning, you gripped him. He moaned loudly and had to stop himself by crashing his lips onto yours again. When he was able to control himself for a minute, he tore your hand away from him, eyes glossing over you. 

"Now you're in trouble. Don't make a fucking noise."

He dropped down, so that he was level with the counter and used his hands to grip your back and pulled you towards the edge. 

"Hoseok!" You hissed but he wasn't listening. He swung your legs over his shoulders, pushed your dress up and looked up at you with a grin.   
"Not a noise." He reminded you. 

And in a second, he had moved your panties aside and had buried his face between your legs. Your mouth fell open as his tongue began swirl around your clit. Your hands were slipping, so you did the only think you could think of, you dug your finger's into Hoseok's hair. He groaned, enjoying the slight show of dominance on your behalf and licked a long strip up. You gasped and Hoseok smirked against you, humming. The vibration sent through you was only adding to the intense overdrive Hoseok was pushing you to. Again, he began to lick gently, eating you out slowly and sensually, as if wanting to savour your flavour. Your hips buckled and he had to hold your thighs down to stop you. 

Just as you reached the edge, Hoseok pulled away. You groaned in annoyance. 

"What the fuck are you playing at?" You hissed.   
"Come on, now. You didn't let me come by your hand, so I'm only repaying the favour."  
"Fuck you."  
"You're about to."

He pulled a small wrapper from his pocket. A condom. You waited as he pulled down his jeans and boxers a little, allowing his dick to spring free, and he opened the package and rolled the clear condom over himself. 

"One rule I don't plan on breaking." He grinned.   
"Oh shut the fuck up and get over here." You ordered.   
"Oh, how did you know I just love being bossed around." Hoseok purred, "unfortunately for you, tonight, I'm your boss. Let's keep it quiet, okay?"

You nodded. Then, Hoseok neared you once more and pulled your dress up a little higher. He moved your panties aside once again and lined himself up with you. His tip prodded against you and you bit your lip in anticipation. With one, strong thrust, he was inside of you and you gasped. Your arms flung around him and his own arms were lazily wrapped around your waist. You clung onto him as he began to sloppily thrust into you. It wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough. You pulled him closer by wrapped your legs around him and leaning down slightly to connect your lips again. Your own hips were beginning to snap against his, and this is when he got the hint. 

"Hold on, baby,"

And then, he was rutting up into you, causing his name to fall from your lips in a lustful moan. Your head rolled back and Hoseok leaned up, still rutting into you and he began to leave even more marks. Your hands trailed up his back, stopping at the base of his head where you gripped his hair. 

"Good girl." He murmured against your soft neck. 

You were in bliss. The hatred mixed with the lust was a dangerous concoction. It was so intoxicating - fucking when you held emotions like you did for Hoseok. Your heart was pounding against your chest, a light sheen of sweat collecting on the surface of your skin. Your cheeks had become pink and your alcohol-filled mind was spinning in ecstasy. Then he hit it. That sweet spot that forced your whole body up and a loud moan to erupt from deep within you. Hoseok cut you off with another kiss and began snapping his hips up in the same way to keep hitting the spot over and over. Then one of his hands left your side and trailed down to under your dress where he found your clit. The second his fingers hit it, along with the now relentless fucking, you cried out into his mouth. It was so good. You were quivering beneath him. Never in your life had anyone fucked you so good. In rough circles, Hoseok touched you while he began to chase his own high. 

You were unable to breathe. 

Every movement from him stopped your heart for a split second and you kept having to gasp for air, only to be cut off when he hit that spot once more. His fingers began working you harder and faster and you knew he was close to the edge himself due to how hard he was fucking you. All of the bones were beginning to ache within you, and you knew it was going to be a painful day tomorrow. Never in your life had you been fucked so harshly. Then again, nobody had hated you as much as they wanted to fuck you... 

Hoseok kissed you again, this time forcing his tongue into your mouth. You had no energy to fight. The sensation of him was spreading across your body and numbing you. You were nothing but a thing. An object. He used you so well. You couldn't hold on much longer. Your fingers were tugging on his hair so hard, causing a stir in his stomach. He loved it. He loved how harsh you were being with him, heels of your boots digging into his lower back, the pulling of his hair, the biting on his bottom lip to stop your own moans. Both of you were so close. 

You were trembling and on the edge. 

"Come for me, [First]," Hoseok ordered, "come for me, baby."

He pressed hard on your clit as he rubbed harder and fucked you deeper and finally, your release came. A high pitched moan escaped your mouth as you contracted around him. The feeling of you squeezing to tightly around him toppled him over the edge, too, and you felt him twitching inside of you. He growled, a dirty noise coming straight from the chest as he came. He grabbed the back of your head, fingers lacing through your hair and pulled you into a harsh kiss. Your mind was blank. Your chest heaved as your body finally began to slow down. Gasping, Hoseok pulled out and turned away to pull off the condom and pull his jeans back up. As you breathed, your mind finally came around.

A horror struck you. 

You had just fucked Jung Hoseok. 

The impact of the realisation knocked you from cloud nine and almost immediately, you were sobering up. You tugged at your dress, panicking and hopped down from the counter. You had to get out of this fucking house. 

"Hoseok," You spoke, trying to stay composed.   
"Yes?" He turned to you. His face was tinted pink.   
"I... I have to go."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm going home tomorrow. I need to sleep before my flight."  
"Alright..."

You made a b-line for the door-

"[First]," you turned, "you forgot something."  
"What?"  
"This."

He strode forwards, reaching out and cupping your face with one hand. Tenderly, he leaned down and kissed you. Unlike the past kisses, this one was filled with something you couldn't read. It was soft, and yet, so deep. He pulled away. You bit your lip and forced yourself to get out of the house. 

It was so cold outside. So, so cold. You called for a taxi and while waiting, threw up on the path. You bet Hoseok would end up forgetting what had happened tonight. It was a mistake. When the taxi came, you gave instructions to go to Jimin's home. You knew neither of the boys would be home, but you didn't want anyone to see what you did next. You leaned over, burying your face in your hands and began to sob.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotions from your night with Hoseok are overwhelming and Yoongi finds himself having to learn something awful.

Christmas had never been so dull. You spent most nights stowed away in your old bedroom crying. You had made such a huge mistake with Hoseok and you couldn't tell anyone. Jimin couldn't find out because he'd blab to everyone else. You couldn't tell Yoongi because he was already upset at Hoseok; if he found out you'd had sex with him, he'd probably end up hating you as well. You couldn't tell Seokjin, Taehyung or Jihyun because you didn't want to lose their respect. As for Namjoon and Jungkook, you didn't know them well enough to tell them. Amber could have known, but she'd most likely get angry at you for giving into Hoseok. You wanted no part in telling Jennie because for all you knew, she might try and make it that he wanted to sleep with her more. You felt too awkward to tell your mother. In the grand scheme of things, you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. You had nowhere to go. 

Even on Christmas Day, you had a hard time smiling. You just couldn't stop thinking about Hoseok and you were worried that you had caught major feelings. The dread that filled your body the day you had to go back to Uni was excruciating. You had never felt so weak or lost. 

When you had returned to the dorm, you were reluctant to leave. Amber had offered to take you out on multiple occasions, but you simply stated that you were too tired, lied down, shut your eyes and tried to block out the images from that night. Hoseok had tried to get into contact with you, but after five days and no response, he gave up. You'd ran. 

Amber had finally had enough when the snow was falling heavily on the city and most people were unable to attend their classes. She'd offered to watch your favourite movie, to which you just shrugged, made up a lame excuse and rolled over to face the wall. You heard her shuffle and come to sit on the edge of your bed. Her hand landed gently on your ankle. 

"[First]...? What's going on?" She asked , trying not to seem too intimidating. Something was wrong. That much she knew. You only left the dorm to go to drama and returned pretty much immediately.   
"Nothing." You sighed.   
"Something is wrong. I don't care what it is, [First], I want to help. But I can't if you don't tell me." You turned your head to look at her.   
"You'd be so ashamed in me..." tears were already welling in your eyes.   
"I'd never be ashamed of you. Let me help." You say up slowly and looked at her. For a minute, you scanned her face to decide whether it was worth telling her - if she was going to get upset. When you found only sincerity in her eyes, you inhaled and spoke quietly.   
"I slept with Hoseok."

Amber's whole face fell. At the sight, you made a noise and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Amber quickly began to backtrack and you sat back up. Then, you explained the events of the party (to which you found out the mystery boy you had kissed was named Vernon, another rapper whom had exchanged out of Amber's class in the first week) and what happened with Hoseok. Amber had never felt so bad for you. Of course Hoseok would win. Apart from dancing, this was his skill. He was so good at getting girls to sleep with him that he might as well make a job out of it. Amber stressed that none of this was your fault. You had been drunk and vulnerable and Hoseok had taken advantage of that. Sleeping with him may have been a mistake, but it was by no means your fault. Or your mistake. 

But the feelings were. Those feelings slowly blossoming that you just so happened to miss out of your explanation. Those feelings were your fault. And your mistake. 

~^*^~ 

The table was mostly full, with only three of the eight seats empty. Yours, Yoongi's and Hoseok's. Though Hoseok was swaggering through the canteen as Jimin and Namjoon spoke about their techniques in courting women. None of these boys knew what you and Hoseok had done at the party, and Hoseok had no intention of telling them. He did, however, have every intention of rubbing his little win in their faces. He was playing with a few notes in his hand which added up to £50. 

"Where'd you get that?" Taehyung asked when Hoseok not so subtly flashed it into his view.   
"Oh, I won a bet." Hoseok grinned.   
"A bet?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow, "on what?"  
"That is none of your concern, but I won £50 from Jackson and now he's salty as fuck." Hoseok still hadn't wiped the grin from his face, "let me sit down." 

Jin and Namjoon moved a little to allow Hoseok to jump over his chair to sit down. He shoved the money into his pocket. They decided to leave that conversation to rest and began to talk about how you had all but suddenly disappeared. Hoseok suddenly went quiet. He wasn't about to tell them what had happened but he knew damn well why you had fled. You hadn't really wanted to have sex with him. He knew that from the start. He could only imagine how you were thinking about how wrong it was to have slept with him. That feeling had been eating him up since the next day he woke up and realised what had happened. Truth was, having sex with you hadn't made that little niggling crush go away. It had amplified it. 

Days passed without a word from you. The next time you saw each other was across campus. You were walking to your class, umbrella in one hand, hot coffee in the other and Hoseok had been speaking privately with Jackson and Jay. He was getting upset from what you could see, and was waving a few notes around. Jackson tried to take the money, but Hoseok shoved it back into his pocket. He spat some words at him and his eyes locked onto you, who had froze to watch the ordeal. He hadn't seen you since the party and you looked in a bad state. You had dark rims under your eyes and a constant grey expression on your face. His features had softened immediately and a look of guilt spread through his eyes. You turned away, strutting off to class. Whatever Hoseok wanted to say to his friends was clearly not meant for you (or anyone else) to hear. 

Later that evening, your phone went off. This was the first time in a long time. The boys had just assumed that you needed space for some reason and granted it to you. It was a text message. 

_'From: Seokjin  
Hey, class is off tomorrow, but we need to go in at 10 to get our results.'_

You forgot about that. 

_'To: Seokjin  
Okay. I will see you there.' _

So, at 10am the next morning, you met Seokjin and Taehyung outside of your classroom. They shared a similar, secretive look of concern when you showed up in a oversized navy hoodie and grey sweatpants. Your hair was pulled up into an extremely messy bun. You looked awful. When you were called in, you crossed over to the professor who clicked a few times to open the file with tie results. He gave overall compliments for you all and the announced that you gotten an A. While Seokjin and Taehyung were ecstatic, you barely managed a half smile before saying your goodbyes to them. 

~^*^~

"Yoongi," Seokjin grasped the mentioned's collar and pulled him away from Jihyun, "we need to talk." Yoongi hadn't been hanging out with the boys in quite some time. Instead, he was hiding away in corners with Jihyun. How Seokjin has found him was a mystery.   
"Are you breaking up with me?" Yoongi asked sarcastically.   
"It's about [First]."  
"What about her?"  
"She's not been herself lately. Something happened over Christmas and now she won't even smile."  
"What the fuck?! The fuck have you managed to do to her?!" Yoongi was clearly growing angrier.   
"I don't know what happened. Nobody does. Maybe something at home. Look, all I know is that she's pretty close to you. Why don't you try and get her to go somewhere with you?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Try to cheer her up. We've all tried. She just won't... something really bad must've happened."  
"I'll see what I can do."

When Yoongi returned to Jihyun, the younger asked what was wrong, but Yoongi only shook him off. When he returned, he remembered that he had some business to attend to in the evening. Perhaps you'd enjoy going with him. So, he sent you a quick message. To his utmost surprise, you agreed. His only instruction was to wear a little leather and that he'd pick you up later. 

So, at 9:15, there was a rap on your door. You opened it, coming face to face with your mint haired friend. You had missed him. He smiled awkwardly to Amber who raised a skeptic eyebrow. Why had you agreed to go out with Yoongi but not her? 

You had simply pulled on a leather jacket, which somehow had made you match with Yoongi. He gave you a less awkward smile and soon, you were in the passenger seat of his Mustang. The city blurred by like nothing and Yoongi had some music playing softly. He turned briefly to you. 

"What's going on?" He asked.   
"Huh..?"  
"Everyone is saying that you've been pretty distant. We're worried."  
"O-oh..." you looked down, "it's nothing, really."  
"Sure?"  
"Sure."

When the car began to slow, you realised that you were now in the more rundown areas of the city. Graffiti littered the shutters on small shops, some windows were boarded up, there were a few women dressed in almost nothing blowing kisses to the men passing by. Yoongi's beautiful car did not belong here. He turned down a one way street which was a tight squeeze and drove slowly until he stopped outside of a single door squashed between two stores. This was sketchy even for Yoongi. He got out and you didn't, so he took the liberty of opening the door for you. You smiled and reluctantly stepped out. You assumed that he realised you were a bit panicked, since he gave you a reassuring smile and strode towards the single door. You followed. He knocked. 

"Passcode." Came a voice from the small box by the side of the door. Yoongi presses the reply button and spoke.   
"Min Yoongi Rap Genius JjangJjangManBbongBbong." He flushed with embarrassment.   
"Come in."

The door swung open. Yoongi made his way inside and so you followed, gently shutting the door behind you. In front of you were steep steps that descended down into something. It sounded chaotic, loud and somewhere you wouldn't have usually liked to go to. You followed Yoongi down and into an open room. On the back wall was a dimly lit bar, though you couldn't see it very well due to the immense crowd, all looking to the wall on your right where a stage was built in. There was somebody who called himself G-Dragon currently rapping on stage. Yoongi went to push through the crowd, but at the last moment, seemed to remember that you were there. He turned and took your hand and yanked you through the people. On the other side was the bar. You noticed a familiar tall figure. Namjoon. 

Yoongi greeted his friend and Namjoon turned to flash you both his dimples. You smiled and greeted him quietly. He made a remark about it being good to finally see you both and then told you to push your way to the front of the crowd. You had no time to question it, since the two men had disappeared behind a door by the bar right after you were given the order. So, you pushed through the crowd, going as far front as you could get. G-Dragon was just finishing up his stage. 

People began to scream as he finally finished and he thanked everyone for coming to support him. It was then that it hit you. This was an underground rap bar. That meant that Yoongi and Namjoon would be performing. But when? An older male came onto the stage to congratulate G-Dragon on his amazing performance. When they had had a small amount of on-stage banter, G-Dragon left the stage with a final wave. 

The next performer was a duo, two men named Mino and Bobby. They performed exceptionally well, able to pass the lines to one another as if playing a tennis match. You were drawn in by their skills and their good looks. In all honesty, you were a little upset when they finished. Again, they had some banter with the MC before leaving the stage. 

"And now, for the two acts you have been anticipating!" The audience broke into a cheer, "we will start off with our own Seoul born act first! Don't forget that tonight's theme is.... Single Killing Verse! Please welcome RM!"

The whole room broke into a wild applause and scream as the tall man stride onto the stage. It was Namjoon, looking quite out of place. Tight leather pants, a black turtle neck and sunglasses. Somehow he looked so good, like how a rapper should. He said nothing as the music began. 

Then he began to rap and your jaw dropped. He was amazing. 

_'The rhythm that rings in my eardrums  
Bass & Drum the fuel that moves me  
All the happiness that exists here and even all your new year's luck  
Imma fuckin get em  
I'm elastin, you guys are dandruff  
Rap retards, your skill levels are all similar  
Fame, girls, money that ma honey to the 100 to the 100  
Who will stop me Imma fuckin beat em  
Haters like leeches kill me and bind me  
And silence me I'm so super I juss grew up  
Like a beggar motherfucker motherfucker mix them all, bend their hands and feet  
Make them do a circus make them do chin ups all of them fuck up  
You say one thing and mean another, women call you unni  
Become thick skinned so easily, in your songs it's as if you're Lee Gun-Hee  
You say you attract girls like flies, stop it I can see all of your reality  
Hongdae variety shows and those few loyal hippies are your regulars  
I open and shut the door of this place,  
Like the rap pain that you shitty retards say you feel everyday  
In an instant, I dominate the beat  
When they see you, the beats talk and say, "beat him"  
You'll be feeling envious of my pay  
Sweden, Germany, Brasil to Japan  
Stronger than your dirty tongue is my pen  
Now I can finally reveal my hand that is better than 5 Kwang' _

When he had finished his stage, the whole crowd was cheering so loudly that your eardrums were shaking. Namjoon cheekily bent down and extended his arm to which you took and he pulled you to the front and pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

"Cheer up, okay?" He whispered and backed up. A lot of the women inside of the room had suddenly turned poisonous and were sending glares in your direction. You didn't care. This was the first time Namjoon had ever shown you his true side. For that, you had to smile honestly. 

Namjoon didn't even bother speaking to the MC, he left the stage with the same dominance and power he had entered with. 

"And now, to conclude this evening's show... The one performer who could only finish any show with such energy... Suga!"

And then, your very charming mint haired friend, Min Yoongi swaggered onto the stage. The music was already playing for him. Clearly, he had stage presence and had won the audience's hearts. 

If you thought Namjoon was good, Yoongi was nothing short of a rap god. He could hold lines and lines without ever needing a breath. 

_'SUGA a.k.a Agust D is my second name  
When I'm walking on the street, people whisper my name  
My beat spreads from Daegu to Apgujung  
The life of my music lives and breathes  
all over the world  
Riding the haycutter that is my beat,  
I'm a baby shaman, that's me  
Did you know that half the things  
you see on TV are Kagemusha?  
You can try to make rash sounds with your bird tongue  
But that's just you trying to pass it off as rapping  
The fighting spirit of my heavy king-like rap  
hits all the bums that play around  
My flow job catches all the noname rappers  
who think they're all that and cajoles them  
You can try to get to me with those little words  
but I'll just become stronger, it's a wonder  
I'm a starfish that eats and grows on your jealousy and envy  
As you know, my voice will turn you on  
Whether it's a guy or girl,  
my tongue will make you come  
On this food chain,  
I'm always on the top of the top  
My craziness won't stop  
Even if someone betrays me from behind  
When you all are playing, we're heading toward the world  
All you older hyungs who are getting older by the day  
In my standards, you all are like babies  
Whether you call me wack or fake  
Whatever it is, I'm a new standard to kpop  
This rap will cut through your ears  
A slap to your ears like a storm,  
chop chop chop' _

His flow was spectacular and had you on your toes who the whole performance. He could swap from extremely fast to chilled out and it was just so perfect. Not to mention, the lyrics... His whole personal mood had shifted from an angsty University student to a cocky and confident rapper. You were in awe. 

When his stage had finished, he left in a similar fashion to Namjoon - no words. A few minutes passed and suddenly, you were being hauled out of the crowd and back to the company of Namjoon and Yoongi. Impressed was an understatement. 

"Guys that was so good!" You complimented, unable to hide your first smile in weeks.   
"Thank you, [First]." Namjoon smiles shyly.   
"Well, hopefully that means we'll be famous one day." Yoongi teased.   
"You better be."  
"Yo, Namjoon, what time is it?"  
"It is," Namjoon looked at his watch, "almost 11pm."  
"Shall we do it?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.   
"I don't see why not."  
"Do what?" You asked.   
"[First], do you want to have the best comfort food in the whole world?" Yoongi asked, serious.   
"Uh... I guess so..."

No more words were exchanged. Instead, you followed the two out of the club and up to Yoongi's car. It was a short five minute drive to a similar small street where he parked up again outside of a small restaurant. It was mostly empty bar a couple dining late (though you suspected that they were going to a love hotel afterwards and just wanted to make it seem like an innocent date). Yoongi was the first in and Namjoon held the door open for you. You took the table in the corner opposite the couple and immediately a waitress, no older than 50 rushed over to serve you. Yoongi asked for "three of the usual" and the waitress nodded. 

What sat in front of you ten minutes later made you genuinely cry in adoration. It was a burger, a good 15cm tall, with a thick, greasy patty, bubbling cheese which oozed down to the plate, a mass of lettuce, thickly cut tomatoes, enough ketchup to last you a fortnight, cucumbers and soft buns. As well as this, on the side was a mountain of perfectly cut and cooked fries and to finish it all, the largest chocolate milkshake you had ever seen in your life, topped with whipped cream and a perfect cherry. 

Its taste was just as magnificent as its looks. Never in your life had you tasted such a perfectly fried burger. It was simple, yes, but it was perfectly simple. The fries were the best fries you had ever tasted in your life. Salted to perfection, and when dressed in ketchup, it was like an angelic choir singing in your mouth. The chocolate milkshake was perfectly sweet yet a little bitter, as all good milkshakes should be. They must have put some coffee in to give the chocolate an extra kick. You immediately felt better right from the first bite. Late night greasy food was going to become your new obsession. 

Namjoon and Yoongi looked very proud when you finished the cheerful meal both full and happier. You had laughed the whole way through the meal with the two boys. Namjoon was especially shocked, considering you had holed yourself away for so long. Your smile was wiped off your face when Yoongi told you that you were going for even more perfect comfort food. He got up and shouted his thanks to the owner of the restaurant before leaving. Namjoon got up and followed suit, so you hurried after the pair. This time, you didn't take the car. You slowly walked as a three up the street and into the main shopping street. Most of the stores were still wide awake and the twinkling lights shined over the many groups of people bustling around at the late hour. It was at this moment of actual happiness in some time that you saw it. Them. 

You heard the laugh before you saw the face and your heart sunk. Just at the sound, your head immediately turned to the noise and you saw him. Hoseok. He was laughing, arm draped over a girl's shoulders. She was giggling along as she popped a chocolate into his mouth. You could feel the burger begging to be let out... He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and your mind went back to that night. It was a mistake because you had caught feelings. Immediately, tears washed over you and you turned into Yoongi, burying yourself in his jacket. 

"The fuck?" Namjoon whispered. 

Yoongi looked around as his arms came up to hold you protectively. Then he spotted Hoseok and his eyes narrowed. He made the connection in his head. 

"Come on, let's go get dessert." Yoongi grumbled and gently guided you to the dessert boutique. 

You all sat close together in a booth as this store was a little fuller and Yoongi wipes your tears. Namjoon pulled you into him for a hug. 

"[First], what the hell was that back there?" Yoongi asked.   
"N-nothing..." You sniffled.   
"Nobody bursts into tears for nothing..." Namjoon trailed off.   
"Jungkook once cried because he suddenly remembered the meme Jimin made of him that went around the uni for 3 months. Don't lie to her." Yoongi snapped.   
"Jeez... but, please, [First], tell us what's going on. You shut yourself away from us. We were so worried."  
"I can't tell you." You whispered, "because if I do, you'll look at me differently."  
"That wouldn't happen." Namjoon reassured you.   
"It's because of Hoseok isn't it?" Yoongi asked plainly.   
"... it is..."  
"Tell us what happened." Yoongi practically ordered. You had to. You had to tell them. It was eating you up.   
"Alright... just.. please... it was a mistake, okay?" You inhaled sharply, "after the Christmas party, when everyone was asleep, I went into the kitchen to get a drink and Hoseok walked in as well... we spoke and he told me that he slept around because he wanted to get me off of his mind and... and..." you had began to blubber again, "we slept together."  
"In the kitchen...?" Namjoon raised a disgusted eyebrow.   
"Namjoon, wrong fucking thing to focus on." Yoongi growled, "look, [First], if it's upset you that much, maybe you should just cut Hoseok out. He's no good."  
"I can't Yoongi," you whispered, "I like him."

~^*^~

Due to your conversation the previous night, Hoseok had a very unexpected visitor early the next morning. Yoongi knew that everyone else would be out, which would be the best time to confront him. He had dropped you off at the dorm just after 1am last night and you were crying. He explained to Amber what had happened and had to stop her from marching down to kill Hoseok then and there. Instead, he wanted to sort him out. So, when Hoseok opened the door to see his frat member who had gone AWOL quite some time ago, he was very confused. 

Yoongi was having none of his "The morning after" bullshit. If Hoseok had the energy to sleep around, then he had the energy to converse with Yoongi about what he thought he was doing sleeping around like he was. In all honesty, Yoongi couldn't look at him, so he stood facing the window, arms crossed for this interrogation. 

"So..." Yoongi broke off.   
"What is it?" Hoseok yawned.   
"What are you playing at?" Yoongi asked.   
"Huh?"  
"With [First]. Just why did you sleep with her?"  
"Because I wanted to. How do you know?"  
"She told us last night. After she broke into tears when she saw you and another girl. I don't think you're being honest with me."  
"And why is that?"   
"Do you not remember one of the first conversations we had about her?"

~^*^~ 

"You're so fucking disgusting!" You grasped the carton of strawberry milk that belonged to Taehyung before throwing it all over Hoseok, soaking him with the pink liquid. Jimin scoffed with a smile stretching out his features, Jungkook facepalmed with his book, Yoongi rolled his eyes, Namjoon's eyes blew wide open, Taehyung's mouth dropped and some macaroni fell out and Seokjin had turned quite the angry shade of red. Hoseok look at you with venom in his eyes.   
"What the actual fuck?!"  
"That's as much squirting you're every getting from me, you prick!"

You forced your way away from the table storming out of the canteen with hundreds of eyes following you. Almost immediately after your departure, life resumed and the table came off of pause. Seokjin had grown too angry, and rose to tower over Taehyung to give Hoseok a piece of his mind. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Hoseok?!"  
"Oh for fucks sake." Namjoon twisted away from the table and made his way over to the food to grab an apple.   
"Here he goes." Jimin covered his face with his hands.   
"I invited her over because me and Taehyung need her to get better grades! Why do you have to be such a fucking asshole?! Just for one day can you stop thinking with your dick and not hit on every fucking girl?! It's not difficult! Fucks sake!"

Seokjin rushed off in the direction you had gone. He didn't understand why Hoseok had to be such an asshole.

Jimin turned to the group. 

"So... what do you think of her?" He grinned, especially at Hoseok.   
"Well I like her." Yoongi stated. Hoseok growled at him.  
"She's too much for some of us to handle." Namjoon teased.   
"Do you think she'd like me if I got a motorcycle?" Jungkook inquired.   
"No. You'd look like a toddler next to it."  
Jimin giggled.   
"That's Rich coming from you Mr. Five-Foot-and-Eight-Inches."  
"IT'S EIGHT AND A HALF!"  
"Anyway. I like [First]," Taehyung smiled, "she's really smart."  
"Honestly, she's one of those girls we need to put on the list." Hoseok grumbled, trying to wipe the milkshake off of him.   
"You think?" Namjoon inquired.   
"Definitely." Yoongi agreed, "she's too independent to be a casual fling. She's a full time girl for sure."   
"I'd give her full time any day of the week." Hoseok mumbled.  
"She'll never let you." Taehyung muttered causing Jimin to scoff.   
"Ever." Jungkook added with a mischievous smirk. 

~^*^~ 

"Remember? She's not one of the fling girls." Yoongi growled, "so just why did you fuck her, Hoseok?"  
"You want the damn honest truth?"  
"Yes."  
"I made a bet with Jay and Jackson to see if I could fuck her."


	13. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut indicated by ~^s^~ please skip those parts of you are underage <3

Yoongi's eyes widened in pure shock and horror. Hoseok had made a cheap bet to see if he could get into your pants? With this newfound information, Yoongi had to turn to face Hoseok. He dropped his arms and his knuckles squeezed tight either side of him. 

"You did what?" Yoongi needed Hoseok to repeat the words. He couldn't believe it.   
"Look, I wish that I hadn't but-"  
"YOU MADE A FUCKING BET TO FUCK HER?!" Yoongi roared. He was already shaking with anger. Hoseok had never seen Yoongi reach his limit so quickly.   
"Yes, Hyung, I did..."  
"Do you have any fucking idea how upset she's been this whole time?! After you fucked her, she caught feelings! And what did you do? You ran off to Jackson to claim your money and continued sleeping around!"   
"Yoongi, listen-"  
"WHAT FUCKING EXCUSE COULD MAKE THIS BETTER? YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Hoseok had no time to react as Yoongi had sprinted forwards and booted him across the room. Hoseok's body collided with the wall and Yoongi lost control. He had never been so angry. You never deserved to be made into a bet - to have money made on your body. It was disgusting. Hoseok had reached a new low. Yoongi's boot clad feet continued to abuse Hoseok's torso while his fists rained down on his face and head. He could have fought back. He could have very easily defended himself. But even Jung Hoseok, the one who made the stupid bet, felt awful about it. He didn't know you had seen him last night or that it had made you cry. He didn't know that you were with Yoongi or that Yoongi would have reacted like this. He didn't think about the consequences. So he took the hits. He let Yoongi abuse him as much as he could. 

The front door opened and Jimin announced that he was home in a cheerful tone. However, the second he heard the strange grunts from the living room, he peeked in, thinking that maybe one of the boys had skipped class and were having some down-time. Instead, he found Hoseok slouched against the back wall and Yoongi attacking him. Jimin froze for a second. He didn't know what to do. And then, he rushed forwards, crying out for Yoongi to stop and tried to tear him away. Yoongi was having none of Jimin's bullshit and easily threw the younger's body off of him. He continued his assault on Hoseok until Jimin tried to tear him away again. It was at this point Yoongi realised that he was out of breath and tired. He stepped away. 

"You stay away from her." Yoongi panted and stormed out of the house. 

Hoseok groaned and his head flopped. Jimin rushed to his aid. 

"What the fuck happened?!"

~^*^~ 

You rolled over, happy that Amber was finally asleep. Now that you were most alone, it was okay to begin to cry. There was nothing else left. You liked Hoseok. You had even gone as far to sleep with him and you had just been another girl to him. It was a pain you never thought you'd feel. You could hear the rain pelting against the window. 

Your phone lit up the room and you debated on whether or not to look at it. You slowly sat up and looked over. 

_SnapChat  
Ho[e]seok has sent you a snap! _

You groaned. Slowly, tentatively, you picked your phone up and unlocked it. You looked at your unopened chat with Hoseok. What did he want? There was only one way to find out. You clicked and an audible gasp left your lips. Hoseok was lying in bed, the light of his phone illuminating his face. He had bruises on his face, a black eye, a busted lip. He looked awful. The caption read _'stay away from Yoongi. He's dangerous.'_

You were still so angry at him. You didn't bother sending a picture, you began to type into the chat. 

_|You 11:35pm  
I don't know what happened between you and Yoongi but I don't plan on staying away from him   
You are more dangerous to me than he is   
Goodnight _

At your messages, Hoseok sighed. Did you really think of him as dangerous? Had he turned you so against him...? 

~^*^~

The next day, you still made your way into the canteen to hangout with Bangtan, despite the sadness Hoseok was subjecting you to. Yoongi's hands were bruised and bandaged up and your mind went back to Hoseok as you looked at hiss beautiful yet damaged fingers.

Everyone was present, including Taehyung now, except for Hoseok. Today's lunch was either mince or vegetable lasagna, pizza and fries or a healthy stif fry. You had gone with the lasagna, as had most of the boys at the table. While you tried to eat in peace, your phone continued to buzz on the table. Jimin looked at you and you shook your head, chewing on the pasta as you looked. Messages were flooding in from Hoseok. At least one every minute. 

As more messages flooded in from both Snapchat and your messages, your anger began to grow. In all honesty, you wanted him to leave you alone. Seokjin could see the anger growing as you gritted your teeth. Then finally, it all stopped. You sighed a breath of relief. As did everyone else at the table. You began to eat in peace and then... the phone buzzed again. 

"OH MY GOD!" You roared, smashing your fists against the table and rising. Your lasagna jolted off of the plate and crashing onto the table with a splatter, coating Jimin in red sauce. You had no more patience. You snatched your bag from under your chair and stormed away. Jimin let out a fake sob and immediately, Jungkook and Tae broke into laughter. 

Your feet carried you briskly across the cold campus but you were too angry to feel your cheeks burning with the bitter cold. Soon, you had arrived. You didn't bother knocking you just stormed in. All of the downstairs rooms were empty, so you ascended the stairs for the very first time. There was a second set of stairs that led further up, but on either side of the large two doors per side. Four bedrooms. 

"Hoseok!" You called. Upstairs, you heard shifting and Hoseok appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked rather pleased with himself. You were seething, racing up the stairs which caused him to leap back up the top step.   
"Woah, calm down," now that you were close, you could see the extent of the bruises.   
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" You were red in anger, "What the fuck is your problem?!"  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
"MY PROBLEM?!" You shrieked, "I didn't fuck you and then start fucking other guys did I?!"  
"You know how I roll!"  
"Well it's not fucking fair!" You had no way of controlling or filtering yourself, "it's not fair, Hoseok! You can't just fucking make someone like you and then fuck off once you get what you want!"  
"Y-you like me?" He chocked.   
"It doesn't fucking matter." You spat, "I'm going home. Just leave me alone." 

You turned to go down the stairs but Hoseok caught your hand. You snapped your head back to look at him. 

**~^S^~**

You weren't entirely sure on how it had happened. The details became fuzzy even a minute after it had all happened. He said he wanted to talk in private and lead you into his room, that much you were certain of. Gentle kisses and soft touches glossed over the rest of the details. 

What you did know, however, was that Hoseok was sat on his bed, legs open, completely bare, as were you, who was riding him slowly, legs wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his hair. Trapped in this erotic hug, you panted as you used your legs to help your hips grind on to him. His fingers were ever so gently trailing up and down your back, his lips pressing against your collar bones. 

You were holding onto him, since there wasn't much else for him to do. His whole torso was stained in black and purple bruises. It would have been too painful any other way. And so, slowly, passionately, he held you close while you worked yourself on him. You could feel the way his whole body strained under the pleasure. You brought your lips down to kiss his ear and a low groan escaped his mouth. 

"Hoseok..." you breathed.   
"You're doing great, baby."

His hands settled on your ass and he began to help your movements, which sent a more powerful wave through you. You clutched onto his hair, a whimper leaving your bruised lips. It was too much. The way your bodies rubbed together with each movement, the way his hands electrified you, the way his kisses were placed so strategically. 

The slow pace wasn't enough anymore. You both knew it. Hoseok mumbled for you to hold on and he removed his hands, extending his arms behind him to give him better balance. And then, he began pounding up into you. You were seeing stars. Your fingers tightened around his locks of hair and your legs constricted around his waist. Even in this position, he knew just the right spot to hit which sent you back arching and a loud, high pitch moan ringing from your mouth. Your whole body tensed up and you involuntarily lifted yourself off of him. 

"I got the right spot then?" He chuckled, teeth grazing your collar bone. 

You slid back down onto him, panting. How this had happened, you didn't know. It was the only thing you were certain of in this curtain of lust. 

**~^S^~**

Hoseok's arm was lazily draped over your body as you lied on your back and he lied on his side facing you. He was watching your open chest rise and fall, slowing down with your heartbeat. 

"That was..." he broke off.   
"Yeah, it was..." you agreed. There were no words to describe it. You had never felt so alive. Ever. And you suspected Hoseok had had a similar experience.   
"Look, I... I've had an idea."  
"Yeah?"  
"I know that we have this connection. I've never had it with another girl before but.. I've enjoyed being with you. Like this. Us."  
"There's an us?" You raised an eyebrow.   
"Well, not exactly."  
"Hoseok, what are you trying to say?" You sat up to look at him better.   
"I don't want to date, you know how I feel about relationships. But... what if you and I... hooked up more often...?"  
"Like fuck buddies?"  
"Yeah. Like that."  
"Oh..." you bit your lip, "I don't know, Hoseok, I mean, you'd be fucking other girls and I know we've used protection but I don't want to risk it... I don't really feel like getting chlamydia."  
"If you said yes, and you didn't want me sleeping around, I'd stop. If it meant I could fuck you like that every day, I'd never be with another girl."  
"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Jung Hoseok."  
"It's my aim to charm you." He flashed a grin, "so what do you say?" His voice returned to a raspy whisper.   
"Promise me it'll be only me."  
"You have my word."  
"No, say it."  
"It'll only be you, [First], I promise."   
"Okay." 

Hoseok grinned, moving his hand to grab the name of your neck and pull you in for a deep kiss. 

You didn't have a lot of time to dwell on your decision, as the next day, you got a message from Hoseok. 

_'come over :P I'm home alone'_

~^*^~ 

With classes getting more intense and seeing Hoseok almost daily to fuck, it was soon April and the flowers were in full bloom. Your many rendezvous' with Hoseok had been kept a secret, though it wasn't long before all of Bangtan and Hoseok's friends were wondering why he had stopped sleeping around with so many girls. In fact, to them, he had stopped "sleeping" altogether. This meant that both Yoongi and Hoseok had returned back to Bangtan. 

One thing everyone seemed to notice was that you were a lot happier and getting on with Hoseok a lot better. Yoongi had even gone as far as to ask Amber what had gone on. Of course, Amber was in the dark as well. 

You were sat on your bed alone in the dorm as Amber had gone out to get some groceries. Since exams were getting close, you were studying. You wanted to pass. Your concentration was taken away when your phone buzzed. 

_SnapChat  
Ho[e]seok has sent you a snap!_

You smiled to yourself and opened it. He was clearly in a lecture, looking down at the camera. His tongue was poking out from his lips and the caption was displeasing. 

_'Send me a pic?x'_

You knew what kind of picture he wanted from you and he definitely wasn't getting it. 

_|You 11:57am  
Aren't you happy with the real thing?  
|Hoseok 11:59am  
Trust me I am  
But I need you  
Give me some sugar to keep me going until I get out of here   
|You 12:00pm  
Nah boi  
|Hoseok 12:00pm  
Awh why not  
|You 12:02pm  
Because I don't want to.   
Take no as an answer for once  
|Hoseok 12:03pm  
Baby please   
I need you  
So bad   
|You 12:04pm  
Do you really want to know why I don't want to?  
|Hoseok 12:05pm  
Yes   
|You 12:06pm  
I don't trust you enough.   
It's all good us fucking on the daily but you aren't my boyfriend   
For all I know you'll share them the second I send them  
So just drop it okay?   
|Hoseok 12:08   
Fine. _

The next day, you didn't hear anything from Hoseok. He didn't even show up for lunch. Thinking that he was sick, you messaged him, but still got no reply. So this was how he was going to be? The second he wasn't getting his own way, he was going to throw a tantrum? 

Of course, you were angry. But that anger fuelled by this was nowhere near as intense as the sick feeling that settled in your stomach. You had been sleeping with Hoseok for months and he was going to drop you because you refused to send nudes? The next few days were torturous. You never received a single message from Hoseok and when you sat with the boys, he never even looked in your direction. Your happiness was rapidly slipping away and when you asked him again through your messages what his problem was, you ended up reduced to tears. Stupid fuckboy. That's all Jung Hoseok would ever amount to. 

Immediately, Amber had leapt up from her bed and Jennie just so happened to be visiting. She rushed over behind Amber and both of them began to bombard you with "what's wrong" "what's going on". You couldn't even string the words together. It was incoherent words and phrases. 

"Hoseok... me..."  
"Honey, listen," Amber began with a stern voice, "stop your crying and speak to me properly. Hoseok doesn't deserve your fucking tears." Jennie gently pulled up her sleeves and wiped at your cheeks for you.   
"Tell is what's happening." Jennie said softly.   
"I... me and Hoseok... back in January, after I realised I liked him, I went to the frat house to confront him and we ended up sleeping together... we've been fucking pretty much every day since... until a few days ago when he asked for pictures and I said no. He hasn't spoken to me since."  
"THAT FUCKING PRICK!"

Amber had finally derailed. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hoseok had caused so much drama for you and the academic year hadn't even ended. Did he have no consideration for anyone's feelings except his own? Amber was seething. She was going to find Jung Hoseok and finally tear his head off.


	14. Chapter 14

The moment she found him, another wave of anger washed over her. He was sitting with Jimin, Namjoon and Jungkook actually laughing. After the shit he'd pulled this week, how had he managed to actually laugh? 

"HOSEOK!" Amber bellowed and immediately caught the four boys' attentions.   
"Hey, Noona-" Jungkook was cut off immediately by a poisonous glare.   
"Woah, Amber, calm down." Namjoon stood up.   
"I will fucking NOT!"  
"Hoseok what the fuck did you do now?" Jimin hissed.   
"You know what, Hoseok, if you can't fucking respect [First], then leave her the fuck alone. I've had it with you, making her cry, upsetting her. This is the final fucking straw! I couldn't give a shit about you fucking her, but ignoring her when she won't sent you nudes?! Are you still a fucking teenager?!" All three males were staring between Amber and Hoseok in shock, "she has no fucking obligation to send you nudes and if you can't respect her, then she's obviously too good for you!"  
"Amber-" Hoseok didn't even get the chance to speak.   
"If you ever make her cry again, I swear you will never ever be able to have sex again. I'll make sure of it!"

Amber stormed away as quickly as she had came. Hoseok groaned. He let his head bash down onto the table. He'd really done it this time. Why did he have to be so damn stupid? Jimin pursed his lips, watching as Namjoon slipped back into his seat. Jungkook sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and looked between his three Hyungs. 

Namjoon was the first to speak, knowing that he would be the least likely to receive a backlash from Hoseok. 

"Are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to continue to try and morph with the table?"

Well, Amber had pretty much outed him to the boys. He had no choice but to tell them about the Christmas party and then about the time you went to confront him at the frat house. Then he had to explain that he had been sneaking you into the house for months and Jimin was a little relieved (he though Hoseok had gotten so lonely he was voicing a woman while pleasing himself). And finally, he had to explain about the little incident that had occurred. Jimin looked like he was going to drop kick Hoseok at any minute. 

"Nudes? Seriously Hoseok?"   
"Look, I was just- forget it. I fucked it up with her so I guess that's that."  
"You like her don't you?" Namjoon asked and Hoseok nodded, "then why were you such a dumb asshat?"  
"Because I'm a dumb asshat."  
"Look, you did a stupid thing, but you can always just go and apologise," Jungkook spoke up, "besides, if you like her, you should do everything to get her back. We've established in the past there will never be another [First]. Don't lose her because you're a horny bastard."  
"Wise words from our Golden Maknae." Jimin rolled his eyes.   
"No, he's right," Hoseok's eyes lit up, "I have to go and apologise."

Hoseok wandered to your dorm and made his way up to the forth floor instead of going immediately, he wanted to wait until he knew you'd be alone. So, he sat down on the stairs and watched. He waited for a little over two hours until Amber finally emerged with a girl he recognised as Jennie Kim. He rolled his eyes at her. She didn't see him, and he hoped that she didn't. 

He watched as the two made their way slowly down the hall and stopped at the elevator. It took a minute or two for the doors to finally open and they stepped in. Hoseok could now push himself up and he made his way down the hall, counting the numbers until he stopped at your navy door. Inside, he heard nothing. Either you had fallen asleep or just didn't want any noise. He didn't know what was worse. 

There was nothing left to do. 

He knocked. 

There was a brief moment where he genuinely believed that you weren't even there, but then, the door swung open. You had puffy eyes, a running nose and your lips were curled into a sad line. You went to shut the door the second you realised who it was, but Hoseok jammed his foot straight into the door. You groaned. 

"What?" You snarled.   
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"Alright. I'll do this here."  
"Hoseok-"  
"I'm sorry." The sincerity in his voice startled you.   
"What?"   
"I'm sorry, [First]. I was a dickhead. I shouldn't have asked for nudes and I definitely shouldn't have ignored you when you said no."  
"Are you for real right now?" You whispered opening the door.   
"Would I really have waited for 2 hours for Amber to leave if I wasn't?"  
"Two hours...?" He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.   
"Just to tell you that I'm sorry and that I was an idiot."  
"You know, had it been something a little... less douchey, I would have forgiven you on the basis you sat waiting for so long. But..."  
"But...?"  
"I'm going to need some more convincing."

In actual fact, you had already made up your mind about forgiving him. He had done something you did not except him to do - he actually came and apologised. You had, up until a few minutes ago, believed that your passionate few months with him had come to an end. His showing up proved to you that maybe those niggling feelings you had for him were returned. You wanted him twisted tightly around your finger, and that meant him proving he wanted you back. 

It didn't take long before he had hesitantly got you in his grip. He was half expecting you to pull away, and you were half begging yourself to put up a fight to see what would happen. His hands slowly roamed up your body, catching your face and brining your lips up to his. The kiss was sweet, slow and sensual. Everything you expected from him. But, of course, it was you and Hoseok. After forgiving him when pulling away from the kiss, it wasn't long before your bed was squeaking under the pressure of two, hot, writhing bodies. 

Hoseok seemed different this time. Usually when you had sex, it would be very similar to how Yoongi had once described Jackson and Jay's technique - fuck and flight. You would go over to the frat house, or on the rare occasion that Amber was gone, he would come over to your dorm and you'd have sex. Once both of you were satisfied, you sit and talk for a few hours, maybe play some video games and then whichever was the guest would leave. But tonight, Hoseok insisted on staying for a while. You were lying under the sheets, limbs tangled, simply looking at one another. Every now and then, he'd press a tender kiss to your face or your lips. 

Something deep within Hoseok was stirring. He hadn't been acquainted with this feeling since he had met Taeyeon, but he knew it so well. It was a feeling like he was floating high above the world with a passionate, pounding heart and his arms wide open for opportunity. The only difference now was that it was not Taeyeon who was the catalyst. It was you. 

Sweet, independent you. You who had swore that Hoseok would never get a chance with you, you who had swore with such ferocity that you could do better. Yet, the you who seemed to have enchanted all of Bangtan granted Hoseok to your most intimate self. 

"Hey, [First]," Hoseok whispered and you hummed in response, "be my girlfriend."

~^*^~ 

The next morning, Amber had to leave earlier than usual as her good friend Krystal Jung required immediate assistance before an important mock exam. This meant that you got a lie in. Well, not really. You see, you had plans which meant that you really only got to wake up 20 minutes after Amber would have got your sorry ass up anyway. There was lots to do, like eat your breakfast, make sure you had your bag packed and, of course, get dressed. You pulled on a green cyan cropped knit sweater and a black high waisted skater skirt. Cute, yet simple. 

The door knocked just as you slipped your boots on and you made your way to the door to see Hoseok, your boyfriend. 

"Good morning, ma'am, I've come to collect my girlfriend." He stated. 

You looked over his form which was clad in a dirty pastel green sweater with a denim jacket thrown over the top, matched with some black boyfriend jeans. As usual, he looked amazing as he topped it off with some round rimmed glasses. 

"I'll just get her." You smiled and ventured back in your room to grab your phone and you bag.   
"No need, I found her!" Hoseok announced before striding in and wrapping his arms around you, "good morning, beautiful."  
"Good morning to you, too." You smiled softly.   
"I have come to escort you to class."  
"I know, we discussed this yesterday." You turned so that you were facing him.   
"Oh, also, I'm taking you out at lunch so don't you even think about humouring Seokjin or Taehyung."  
"Whatever you say."  
"C'mon, let's get out of here."

~^*^~ 

There was only one thing that everyone was talking about by 10am. Jung Hoseok was strolling around campus holding your hand. He had even dropped you off outside of your class, placing a kiss on your jawline, proving that he was yours. Like any University, news travelled fast. Since your relationship had occurred so quickly, only you and Hoseok knew that you were dating. 

When it came to your class, Seokjin and Taehyung had already heard about you and Hoseok. It seemed some girls had stopped to inquire (angrily) if Hoseok actually had you as a girlfriend, to which they could not confirm nor deny as they were not aware that you had even spoken to him in a week. So, when you told them it was indeed true, you were bombarded with question after question. How? When? Who kissed who first? What was exactly said? Your head was spinning by the end of the class. 

You had no time to waste, however, since it was soon 12pm and your class was done. Amber stood outside of the room, arms crossed in anger. 

"Excuse me, young lady, why did I hear from Tzuyu that you're dating Hoseok?" Amber inquired.   
"Uh... because I am...?" You weren't entirely sure how to answer. With everything happening so fast, you completely forgot to tell her about you and Hoseok.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.   
"It only happened last night. We didn't tell anyone. Hoseok walked me to class and people caught on..."  
"Wait when you say it only happened last night... oh dear god tell me only talking was involved."  
"Uh..."  
"YOU HAD SEX IN OUR DORM WITH HOSEOK?!"  
"I actually had to sneak him out while you were in the bathroom..." you confessed. 

This was true. While you and Hoseok had been lying in bed after your little moment of action, you had completely forgotten about Amber coming back. So, when the door swung open, Hoseok had to dive under the sheets and make himself look as lumpy as possible and as little human-esque as possible. When Amber had gone to do whatever she needed to do in the bathroom, Hoseok scrambled out in a hurry in just his boxers, carrying his clothes. 

The look on Amber's face at this revelation had you almost rolling on the floor in tears of laughter. 

"You are disgusting."   
"So Hoseok says."  
"I still think he's an asshole, by the way."  
She retorted.   
"Well this asshole has come to deprive you of your company." You looked up, seeing Hoseok striding towards you.   
"Oh great." Amber rolled her eyes.   
"Hey, baby." Hoseok smiled, pulling you into him.   
"I don't need this PDA right now." Amber made a retching noise after her statement.   
"Then go away." Hoseok huffed, planting a kiss on your jawline.   
"With pleasure. I'll see you later, [First]."  
"Bye, Amber." You giggled as Hoseok went to kiss your lips. 

~^*^~

Your first date with Hoseok was not to some bar, or a night club, or even a restaurant. It was to a small little cafe, off the beaten track. You hadn't gone until 3pm, after you had told the rest of the boys the announcement. Instead of taking a car, Hoseok insisted that you walked hand-in-hand, as it wasn't too far away. You were sat at a small table in the corner of the room, gazing at one another. Suddenly, a bouncy barista came over. 

"Hi, I'm Luhan, can I take your orders?" He smiled.   
"Yeah, can we get two cappuccinos, two chocolate muffins and..." Hoseok's eyes roamed the cake display, "a slice of that raspberry ripple to go?"  
"Only one?" You pouted.   
"It's for Jin Hyung."  
"Ah."

Luhan stepped away. Hoseok reached across the table, gently gripping your hand. Despite having the glasses on, his eyes gleamed. It was a look you had never seen in his eyes before. You couldn't help but break into a smile and Hoseok stifled a laugh. 

"What? What is it?" You asked, still smiling.   
"You. You're just so damn precious." He, too, broke into a wide smile.   
"Hoseok." You were practically beaming. 

Another twenty minutes had passed and you had began to talk, zipping on your coffees and taking gentle bites of your muffins. At first, Hoseok had asked about you, your aspirations, your family, basic little things he hadn't found out after the late night chats after sex. Once there wasn't much more you were willing to share, you flipped to conversation to him. 

"What about you?" You asked, taking another sip of your coffee which was nearing a lukewarm temperature.   
"What about me?"  
"I'm guessing you want to go into some sort of dancing career?"   
"Huh? Oh. Oh, no."   
"What?" His confession shocked you. Hoseok was a dance major, along with Jimin, and both were phenominal.   
"I want to do something a little more like Yoongi. Rapping, singing, that stuff."  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you take dance?"  
"It's my strong point. I've always been good at it. Might as well get a degree out of it, right?"  
"I guess..."  
"My sister wasn't happy. She thought dance was a waste of time, but when I landed the role of Link Larkin in a production of Hairspray, she seemed to lighten up a little."  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to need to see pictures of you as Link Larkin." You half-joked.   
"Maybe the next time you come to visit." Hoseok smiled, as if sealing a promise. 

The date honestly went really well. Considering everything that had happened with Hoseok, you felt like you'd begun to see a new side to him. Was this how he was before Taeyeon? Being with him for such a short amount of time made you feel ecstatic. Never in the months that you had met him had you seen him smile so much than on that 2 hour date. His whole smile seemed to light up everything around him. 

When the two of you had finished (and Hoseok had gotten the cake slice for Jin), you decided to walk slowly back to campus and enjoy the spring afternoon. It was warming up quite considerably now, though, you still needed the woollens just to keep you that little bit warmer when the cold breeze came. One thing that you weren't too happy about was the many looks from the many girls Hoseok had slept with in the past. Most green and sharp, you hated the feeling of detest they clearly held towards you. However, having your fingers laced with Hoseok's made you feel a little safer (and truth be told, a little more smug). It had only been a day since you and Hoseok had finally decided to do this, and you knew it felt right. Yes, you had disliked him for some time, but you felt that it was both pride and prejudice on your behalf. After the story of Taeyeon came out to you, you realised that Hoseok was just a broken boy trying to figure out what to do. Maybe you could do what other girls would only be able to dream of - help him. 

Walking slowly didn't seem to be slow enough, since you were soon outside of your dorm room. Hoseok pulled you into him. You had a feeling that he didn't want to let you go for the evening. 

"I had a great time today, Hoseok." You smiled.   
"So did I." He bent down, pressed a tender kiss to your lips. When you pulled away, you tugged on his jacket, "not tonight, baby. Don't forget you have a roommate."  
"We could always go into the bathrooms..." you trailed off suggestively.   
"A tempting idea, but no. Let's keep today simple and sweet. I want to remember it." He beamed down at you, pressing yet another kiss to your lips.   
"You know what? I'll make sure Amber stays out the next time we have a date." You muttered against his lips.   
"Make sure you do."

Hoseok watched as you slipped into your room, blowing him a kiss before you shut the door. Once you had gone in, he trailed back down the hall and sighed. The memory played in his head, distorted and faded at the edges. 

~^*^~ 

_Hoseok stood angrily, shaking the £50 in his hands at Jackson and Jay who were equally as upset._

_"How the hell can you come to that conclusion?!" He roared.  
"There's no proof!" Jay snapped back.   
"Come on, Hoseok, we all know you can be a deceitful little shit when you want to be." Jackson was reddening in anger.   
"Well you can fuck off. My word is enough proof."  
"You get proof and I'll give you £100." Jack challenged.   
"Copy that. You'll get £100 from me, too."_

_Hoseok looked across the campus and found you standing in the rain, eyes locked on his form. You looked so sad. Immediately, you looked away and hurried off._

_"Fine."_


	15. Blue Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter.

_Hoseok stepped inside, the buzzing groups of people speaking so loudly that he couldn't make out a word. Somebody called his name and he turned his head to see a boy waving, smiling. He waved back, flashing his own wide, bright smile. Immediately, the girl standing next to the boy began to smile at Hoseok's grin. It was contagious._

_Another person called his name and he turned to see one of the guys from the football team walking over. He smiled, shifting his backpack._

_"Hey, Hoseok, have you seen Taeyeon?"  
"Not yet, why?"  
"I'm looking for her." _

_The guy seemed to darken in aura and a sinister grin took over his face. Now people were looking. Hoseok looked around and his heart faltered as his smile fell._

_"Hoseok!" Yoongi was rushing over, "you're Jung Hoseok?"  
"Yes...?" Yoongi easily pushed the jock away.   
"You're a failure."  
"Huh?"  
"You can't even keep her happy. You don't deserve anyone. There's so many better for her than you!" Yoongi pushed Hoseok, who fell down onto the floor. _

_A girl somewhere called "pathetic!"_

_Hoseok looked around in a panic. The next person to come over was Seokjin._

_"Hyung!" Hoseok called, but his voice didn't seem more than a whisper.  
"Oh, go to hell, Hoseok. You disgust me."  
"Hyungs, please!"  
"Just fuck off!" Yoongi's voice seemed to be so much powerful. _

_Then a laugh._

_Hoseok looked around and the lockers seemed to stretch upwards. The laughter grew louder and then. There she stood. Her blonde hair in two low, messy plaits, eyes gleaming, arms crossed. She was so beautiful... why was she standing over him like that...?_

_"Taeyeon..."_

_She only laughed and suddenly, the jock, the guy from earlier, Yoongi and Seokjin were all touching her. Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut and then a second familiar voice spoke in a gentle hiss._

_"Pathetic."_

_When he opened his eyes, Taeyeon had been replaced by you, fully naked, the four still with their hands, roaming your exposed body._

_"No! Don't touch her!"  
"Fuck you, Hoseok." Yoongi spat.   
"I deserve better than you, Hoseok." You hissed.   
"You're nothing compared to us." The jock growled.   
"You're a piece of shit, Jung Hoseok." Seokjin spoke. _

_Hoseok was crying, reaching out, but he was growing smaller, or you were growing larger. He couldn't reach you. He wanted to pull you back._

_"Hoseok..." you whispered, still getting father away._

_He stood up, trying to run towards you, but you were growing further away and larger. Their hands were the only things visible of them, still touching you all over._

_"Hoseok...!" Your voice was louder, "Hoseok! .... HOSEOK!"_

~^*^~

Hoseok gasped, bolting up. He was coated in a thick sheen of sweat, he was hot and he was breathing heavily. He was so scared. It was dark. A cold hand came onto his back and he gasped. 

"It's me. You're safe." Your calming voice came through the dark and he sighed. Your arms slipped around his waist and he wrapped an arm around you, "what happened, baby?"  
"I..." he couldn't form the words.   
"It's ok if you don't want to tell me. You gave me a scare, though, you were thrashing around and... and saying things..."  
"Like what?" He turned to look at your silhouette.   
"Like... not to touch her, whoever she was... and you were talking to one of your Hyungs..."  
"Oh... I... I don't want to-..."  
"Alright. C'mon, let's go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe."

You pulled him back down, pressed a few kisses over his torso. He sighed once more, melting into you. 

Thank god it was a dream.


	16. The Things We Do

The weather had suddenly picked up and it became hot with beautiful breezes in just a few weeks. It seemed that most of the campus was no longer willing to participate in lectures and sat outside on the grass, soaking in the sun. Weekends had become crowded, which is why you had decided to go out on Saturday morning instead of staying around. You told Amber that you were heading out, pulled on some leggings and one of Hoseok's oversized hoodies and ventured out. 

In its usual fashion, your plan disintegrated immediately. At the main gates of the uni, Hoseok was leaning against the brick wall, trying to brush some girl away with something next to him that stopped your heart. He was clad in black jeans, a black t-shirt and a white leather jacket with navy blue markings. Next to him stood a sports motorcycle with the same white and navy markings. When he saw you, Hoseok cursed at the girl which made her shuffle off and he grinned at you. 

"Good morning, baby." He greeted, sauntering up to you.   
"Morning..." you said skeptically, "what's all this?" You asked as he pulled you into him.   
"Oh, my bike?"  
"Yes. That."  
"I thought you'd like to come out for a ride with me."

Immediately, you burst into laughter, doubling over in Hoseok's arms. Your hair fell into your face. Hoseok pulled you upright. 

"What's so funny?" His voice had darkened slightly.   
"That you actually think I'm getting on that thing."  
"Come on, you can hold onto me." He whispered the last clause into your ear.   
"Honey, if I wanted to hold onto you, I'd take you to bed."  
"You'll enjoy it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He sealed the promise with a kiss to your forehead.   
"I don't know, Hoseok..." you bit your lip.  
"I even brought my other helmet for you. Don't make me regret it."  
"And what if I do?"  
"Well, I suppose we'll have to have a sort of... lesson... that you'll need to learn about upsetting me." His voice became huskier.   
"You know," you pulled on the collar of his jacket, "there's something else I'd much rather ride."  
"Hmm.." Hoseok leaned down, kissing you, "get on the bike."

You knew that there was no way you were getting out of it. Why and when Hoseok had decided this, you didn't know. But he was being extremely stubborn about it. So, you hesitantly made your way over to the bike and swung one leg over, getting on. Hoseok passed you the helmet and you secured it on your head. The next thing he did was get on the bike himself. Once on, he reached behind him, grabbed your arms and wrapped them securely around his waist. 

You jolted when the bike roared to life and Hoseok chuckled. You heard a muffled 'hold on' and the bike pulled off. Your grip around Hoseok tightened as the bike violently trembled beneath you. The vibrations moved through your body, and it was honestly beginning to turn you on. Your body was so close to Hoseok's as you gripped on for dear life. You were clamping your thighs as hard as you could around the slowly heating metal. Every turn, your body was thrown closer to Hoseok's and it was so hard to keep yourself balanced. However, despite all of the frustration, you loved the adrenaline pumping though you and the closeness between you and Hoseok. 

Pulling up at a small diner was a little bit of a letdown. You wanted to stay that close with Hoseok forever. He helped you get off of the bike and you stumbled a little, causing him to burst out into laughter. His laughs filled the parking lot, filling the air with such joy. You pulled off the helmet and pouted before Hoseok took your hand and lead you into the diner. 

If you thought the burger you had with Yoongi and Namjoon was large, this one was a monster. It was so big, in fact, that Hoseok needed only to order one to fill you both up. It must've been a good six inches across and the same in height. You giggled your way through the meal, thoroughly enjoying yourself. After the meal was just as good. Hoseok took you to a nice, secluded area, where you had a little fun up against his motorbike. Your time with Hoseok had been amazing. He seemed to just know where to go and what to do to make a day perfect. So when you finally got back to the University, your mood dampened. 

Hoseok took your hand immediately, strolling through campus with you. A pair of eyes caught you. Something had been building in their stomach since you and Hoseok had gotten together. There had to be an intervention. 

~^*^~

Your phone let out a wail as a message came through. 

_SnapChat  
Yoongi is typing... _

_SnapChat  
Yoongi has sent a message! _

You opened the chat, scowling. 

_|Yoongi 9:23pm  
Hey we need to talk  
|You 9:24pm  
About what?  
|Yoongi 9:25pm  
Hoseok   
|You 9:25pm  
Hoseok?  
|Yoongi 9:27pm  
You're playing with fire [First]  
You're going to get burned   
I don't want anything to happen to you.   
|You 9:32pm  
Yoongi  
I appreciate your concern but I'm ok  
Hoseok has changed   
Can't you see? He's not the bad boy he used to be  
I love you a lot Yoongi   
But you don't need to baby me  
|Yoongi 9:38pm  
Fine  
Don't come crying to me _

Yoongi launched his phone to the other side of the room. You weren't going to listen. Hoseok had practically made you fall in love with him. You were going to end up hurt. Yoongi knew that much. His eyes burned up into the ceiling. Hoseok's room was right above him. He hoped Hoseok knew what he was doing. 

~^*^~

A few more weeks passed and you and Hoseok had grown even closer. Jungkook had left the table four times due to your PDA and Hoseok had forced Jin to switch seats with him so he could sit next to you. It seemed that you really had tamed Jung Hoseok, and the boys were proud of you. 

"You know what I think?" Seokjin whispered to Yoongi.   
"What?"  
"I think Hoseok's found his new Taeyeon."  
"Let me just get something straight. [First] is nothing like Taeyeon. She's literally perfect and Hoseok better know what he's doing." Yoongi grumbled before getting up and leaving.   
"Jealous?" Jimin mouthed to Jin who could only shrug. You seemed oblivious, too busy listening to Hoseok go on about something nobody else seemed interested in. 

~^*^~

When the message came through on a Sunday morning, Amber had gone out for her morning jog. She believed that keeping the body fit kept the mind fit and in doing so, produced a positive mindset. You believed fuck it, it's Sunday, you were having a lie in. Said lie in consisted of messaging Hoseok. He had been awake since the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep due to the incoming pressure of exams. He had a whole routine to tackle and he just wasn't getting some of the moves. 

He had been innocently telling you about how frustrated he was, but suddenly turned dark and sinful. It seemed that you had been on his mind most of the morning, and his head wasn't the only thing getting frustrated. You had bit your lip, wanting to know just where this conversation was headed and then...

_Hoseok has sent a snap!_

'Oh god' you thought and opened it. 

Just as you had suspected, your second dick pic from Jung Hoseok came through. He was hard. He was also in some tightly fitting grey sweatpants, which outlined everything. A second picture came through and you had no time to stop it, since a real picture of his dick was already on the screen. 

And then, the thing you had been dreading. 

_|Hoseok 7:34am  
Help daddy out, baby girl  
|You 7:45am   
I don't know Hoseok...  
|Hoseok 7:46am  
You have my word, before you ask, that only my eyes will see them  
I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine   
Trust me, baby  
Okay?   
|You 7:52am  
Give me a minute _

You got out of bed, feeling slightly scared but slightly adventurous and excited. You pulled out your favourite black lingerie and did what you had to do for Hoseok. Some with the lingerie on, some off. You sent four in total. There was no reply for a good ten minutes until. 

_|Hoseok 8:12am  
Thank you baby  
They're beautiful   
You're beautiful   
You're such a good girl_

There was a niggling feeling of regret at the back of your mind. Hoseok wouldn't show them to anyone, right?

~^*^~ 

A week had soon passed since this had occurred and you and Hoseok had spent most of your time together. The following Saturday, Hoseok called you and asked you to come over to the frat house, so you did. When you arrived, he had a look on his face which wasn't entirely readable. He pulled you inside and whispered that Jungkook was up in his room getting laid so you had to be quiet. Once he had lead you into the living room, he disappeared out of sight. You were alone for a few minutes and made your way to the window to look out at the street. The frat house opposite seemed miles away, with an elegant T carved into the concrete above the door. 

A pair of hands covered your eyes all of a sudden and a raspy voice whispered for you to close your eyes. You did so and felt a cool metal slide onto your chest. Hoseok's fingers brushed the nape of your neck, and when you were allowed to look again, you looked down to see a pure gold H hanging from a pure gold chain. There was a small diamond in the bottom line of the H, right in the corner and immediately, a similar scenario popped into your head and you couldn't resist the urge to spoil the moment. 

"T as in Troy?" You asked, and peered back to see Hoseok utterly confused.  
"Baby, that's a H..."  
"Have you never seen High School Musical?" You asked.   
"No." He replied flatly.   
"Well, we need to put that on the list of things we need to do..." you spun around to face him, "I love it, Hoseok, thank you." You gently took the H between your fingers "but where did you get the money? It looks so expensive!"  
"Don't you worry about that, baby. C'mere." Hoseok pulled you into him, locking his lips with yours.   
"Hoseok," you breathed as you pulled away, "I love you."  
"I love you, too."

After the moment, you agreed to stay and you tangled up together on the sofa to watch some TV. Halfway through your fourth episode of The Big Bang Theory, a small girl bounded out of the house, obviously not wanting to be seen. You chuckled. In all honesty, you'd done that quite a few times when you and Hoseok had been fuck buddies. A few more hours passed before the sun began to set and you announced that it was best you left. Hoseok was willing to take you back to the dorms, but it was such a short walk and you wanted to take your time, so you declined his kind offer. After thanking him for the necklace once more, you made your way out of the frat house. Cool air hit your skin and you smiled. 

You didn't make it up the street before Jimin and Yoongi were sprinting towards you. Both had panicked looks on their faces, though one appeared much more angrier than the other. You were stopped in your tracks by both of their fierce looks. What was going on? 

Never in your years of knowing Jimin had you seen such a serious look on his soft features. 

"[First], who have you been sending nudes to?" Jimin asked, trying his heard not to break out into a rage of fury.   
"What? I-? How did you-?"  
"[First]." Yoongi growled.   
"Who else? Hoseok, of course. But why-?"  
"WHERE IS HE?" Yoongi roared.   
"Th-the frat house. What's going on?"

Yoongi didn't answer. He was already storming down towards the frat house. Your eyes were welling up. There was no way. Your heart was thumping wildly in your chest. 

"Jimin?!" You pleaded.   
"[First], somebody leaked your nudes. The whole uni has seen them."


	17. Hurt Changes People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a devastating blow to your trust, has Hoseok finally lost you?   
> Smut indicated as usual

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Yoongi roared as he ripped open the door to the frat house. Hoseok jumped up. He had never seen Yoongi this upset. Not even when he found out about the bet.   
"Hyung? What's wrong?"  
"DONT YOU 'HYUNG' ME! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH [FIRST]?!"  
"What? I-?"

Yoongi reached into his coat pocket, brining out his phone. He tapped around before turning the screen to face Hoseok, your nudes showing. 

"How did you...?"  
"You tell me." If Yoongi's voice was scary when he was shouting, this version of his voice could kill. It was so low, so venomous that it sent chills down Hoseok's spine. 

You were looking at Jimin in disbelief. There was nothing coming from your ajar mouth. What was there to say? You trusted Hoseok. He wouldn't have sent them out. He wouldn't... 

"[First]...?"  
"He wouldn't, Jimin. H-he wouldn't have..."  
"Honey, sweetie..." Jimin didn't know how to console you. The look on your face was unreadable, "look," Jimin knew the only way you'd believe him was if you saw. He took his phone from his back pocket and opened the images. You were too shocked to even cry. 

Hoseok gulped. He was going to have to take another beating, but he deserved it. 

"I made another bet..." he whispered.   
"You did what?" Yoongi wanted him to say it.   
"I... I made another bet with Jackson and Jay about getting her nudes."

He knew it was coming before the expression changed on Yoongi's face. Yoongi's long fingers curled into a ball and he smashed Hoseok around the face with his fist. Hoseok groaned, stumbling back. 

"WHY DID YOU SEND THEM? WHY DIDNT YOU SHOW THEM IN PERSON? EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON AT UNI HAS SEEN HER NAKED!"  
"I just... I wanted them to leave me alone... I wanted to move on from it all... to be with [First] without any worries... I couldn't be bothered to go and see them..."  
"YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED?"

A second punch. 

You sunk to your knees, head in your hands. Jimin quickly dropped down and pulled you into him. The force of your body sent him smacking to the ground on his ass, but only you mattered right now. Hoseok had completely betrayed you. Jimin let you sit for a minute before pulling you up into him. You stood, breaking apart in his arms. Your fingers curled around the necklace... 

"Come on, honey, let's get you back to your dorm." He whispered. 

It took a good ten minutes to get back to your dorm as you kept breaking down under Jimin's arms, finally able to cry with the hurt. Amber had heard your cries from down the hall and her and Jennie had come out to inspect. Jennie immediately ran to you, taking you from Jimin's arms and into the dorm. Amber gave Jimin a confused look. Quietly, so that you wouldn't hear, Jimin explained what had happened. Amber was shaking with rage, but Jimin promised that it would be sorted. 

Hoseok was for the second time slumped against the wall by Yoongi's fierce punches. Bruised and bloody once more, he looked up at Yoongi with an unreadable expression. 

"Who was it?" Yoongi growled, "who shared the picture?"  
"I..."  
"Who was it?!"  
"Jackson..."

~^*^~

Four figures loomed over an extra two. One was sprawled on the floor, two of the larger ones kicking and beating down. The second was slumped against the wall, the other two kneeing repeatedly in the face. 

Finally satisfied, Namjoon pulled Jungkook away from Jay's body. This was a side nobody had ever seen of Namjoon. The violence. A straight A student had his dark secrets, too. Jungkook wiped his mouth, panting as he looked down at the bloody male and the bloody floor beneath him. It was no longer distinguishable what was blood and what was tattoos. He looked over at the wall where the other male was still being beaten by the two other men. Yoongi was relentless with his kicks. Clearly he had been holding back with Hoseok. Jackson had already lost a tooth, broken a nose and was bleeding profusely from both mouth and nose. His eyes were red and swelling. Taehyung stepped back, finally too tired to carry on. But Yoongi... Oh, Yoongi meant business. His boots were still colliding with Jackson's body and face. He wanted to kill him for what he had done to you. 

"Yoongi." Namjoon breathed, "enough."

Yoongi ignored him, continuing his abusive rain down on Jackson. 

"Enough!" Namjoon called louder and with more authority. Finally, Yoongi withdrew his violent kicks and took a few steps back. His chest was rising and falling rapidly.  
"You," He panted, "stay the fuck away from [First]. She doesn't exist to you."

Satisfied with their work, the four males left Jackson and Jay badly beaten. They had come to avenge you, and with the loss of a tooth and lots of blood, they think they had done the job. 

~^*^~ 

Days slipped by slowly. You never left the dorm, you never cried in front of Amber. You never did anything. The person you had come to love and trust most in the world did something so fucking vile that every time you though about it, you felt like you'd be sick. But you couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. His smile, his sweet words, his kisses, his touches. The only thing that made you feel close to him was the necklace, which you never took off. Amber often found you sleeping with swollen eyes, caressing the H pendant. 

Then again, the messages didn't help. Every day, he was sending you messages. He wanted to explain. He wanted to make things right. Three weeks of relentless messages. Asking you to return his calls. Telling you he wanted to fix it. 

"YOU WANT TO FIX IT? REMOVE EVERYONE'S MEMORIES!" You grabbed your phone, throwing it against the wall. There was a splitting crack as the glass shattered. You began to cry, curling up beneath your covers. 

Then, for the first time in three weeks, your phone made a different sound. Your head slowly rose and you moved to pick your phone up. 

_SnapChat  
Yoongi is typing..._

_SnapChat  
Yoongi has sent a message! _

Finally, somebody other than Hoseok. You opened the chat. 

_|Yoongi 2:47pm  
Hey   
Are you okay?  
We're all worried about you _

Clearly not, considering Yoongi was the first one to see if you were okay. It was at that moment you decided. You wanted Hoseok to hurt as much as you. You wanted him to regret it. It took a couple of hours, but when Amber came home, she was shocked. You were sat on your bed giggling to yourself, a glass in hand, full of champagne. One bottle was already empty, another almost finished. 

"[First]...?" Amber asked warily.   
"Hi~!" You were way too cheery...  
"What's... what you got there?" She was acting as if she was talking to a child with a knife.   
"Celebrating!"  
"Celebrating what?"  
"The lack of Jung Hoseok in my life!"  
"Uh... are you sure you should be drinking so much...?"  
"Yeah...! You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna go and see Yoongi."  
"Oh, no, you can't go out like that. You need to take care of yourself."  
"Yoongi is the only one who cares. I have to see him."

You pushed yourself up and pushed past Amber. For somebody who had just nicely finished off almost two bottles of champagne, you sure did have good balance. Amber tried to capture you back but you were already gone. She sighed. What else could she do? You were stubborn and if you wanted to see Yoongi, you were going to see Yoongi. 

It took a little over fifteen minutes to get to the frat house. You didn't bother knocking. You were close enough to the boys at this point. Jimin was sat in the living room when he noticed your presence. He came to greet you, but you only asked where Yoongi was. Jimin took you over to the door under the stairs and pulled it open, revealing a lit room. It definitely wasn't a basement... Well it was, but it wasn't decorated as such. You thanked Jimin and stepped in, making sure to shut the door behind you. Descending down the stairs, you saw more of the room. The floor was carpeted in a fluffy white and there were two desks on either side of the room. Yoongi was sat at the desk pushed against the wall opposite the bottom of the stairs, in clear view of the door. The computer he was sitting at was clearly expensive, the monitor had cyan lights on either side, illuminating Yoongi's face in a hue of a pretty blue-green. 

Yoongi was oblivious to your presence, since a pair of large headphones sat comfortably on his head. You gently tapped his shoulder when you reached him and he pulled the headphones off. You could hear the soft music coming from them now. He turned, lips pursed as he saw you. 

"You could have just texted back." He joked gently.   
"I wanted to see you." You admitted.   
"How are you...?"  
"How do you think?" You snapped, "the whole campus has seen me naked and I was betrayed by the one man I've loved in a long time."  
"I guess it was a bit of a stupid question..."  
"What are you doing?" You wanted to change the conversation.   
"I'm making a demo track. Here."

His long fingers pulled he headphones off and he settled them on you. A seductive beat started. Then, Yoongi's voice kicked in. 

'I know you   
Think about the things   
We do  
You got me and  
I got you  
Where you been cause   
I need you  
All damn day  
Think about the way  
You play  
Got me going   
So crazy  
Type of shit to make me stay'

"Woah, Yoongi, this is really good." You spoke, pulling the headphones off.   
"Thanks." He smiled.   
"But that's not why I came here..." you trailed off.   
"Yeah?"  
"I... uh... I wanted to ask you to do something for me..."

**~^S^~**

Yoongi, confused, turned to you by swivelling the desk chair. He was looking up at you with an unintentional smoulder. 

"What?" He asked gently.   
"I want you..." you reached forwards, taking one of his hands, "to help me..." you pulled his arm towards you, "relive some stress..." you planted his hand on the dip in your waist.   
"Oh... [First] I don't-... the rules..."  
"Fuck the rules. Hoseok didn't care did he?"  
"You make a valid point." His voice turned husky. 

Just as he went to pull you in, the door opened and you jumped back from him. Jimin appeared at the top of the stairs, but he didn't seem to catch on to what was going on. 

"Do either of you want something to eat? Jin and Hoseok just got home so Jin was gonna cook."  
"We're good," Yoongi grumbled, "shut the door, will you?"

Jimin disappeared, shutting the door but not fully. Yoongi mumbled a "come here" and finally pulled you onto him. He looked up at you, your legs straddling his and he slipped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. 

There had always been some sort of energy between you and Yoongi, whether it be that he favoured you over the boys, or there was a little bit of sexual tension between you two. If there was anyone that you were going to make a move on in Bangtan other than Hoseok, it would have been Yoongi. 

You finally pulled on his chin, leaning down to press your lips to his, unable to stop yourself further. He hummed in satisfaction, pulling you ever closer to him. The chair beneath you squeaked as Yoongi twisted it to face the computer again. You pulled away. 

"The door isn't soundproof. We'll need some background noise." He murmured on your lips. He unplugged the headphones and slow, sensual music was coming out of the speaker. You recognised the song as SexTape by an underground artist, CokeBath. You'd only heard it a handful of times, but listening to it this time seemed just perfect. 

Before the second chorus had even begun, you were already riding Yoongi on his desk chair. He held onto you, pleasure wavering through his body. Even quiet Min Yoongi couldn't hold back the monstrous groans and moans from how good it felt. There was something so bad about this. Maybe because half of Bangtan was upstairs, maybe because Yoongi was breaking a frat rule, maybe because you were crossing the boundary of friendship. It didn't matter. It was so bad, but it felt so right. Your hips were slowly snapping against his, and every time, you either took a sharp breath you moaned gently against his neck. You were sure that you were going to cum soon. It was so slow but it made the pleasure build in a way you had never experienced before. It was bubbling deep within, threatening to ruin the nice pace you had created. 

Upstairs, the boys were growing impatient with the music. Jimin, despite his gossip reputation, had not told the boys who was down there with Yoongi. So when he didn't have a valid argument for Hoseok to not go and shout and Yoongi for the noise, Hoseok was striding towards the door. It was slightly ajar. 

He crossed the hall, gripped the door handle and swung it open. He heard it. A moan, so familiar that his heart sunk. He didn't want to look, but he had to know. He peered in, suspicions confirmed when he saw your form on top of Yoongi's. He was going to vomit. He stumbled back, before racing upstairs. 

Is this how Taehyung had felt when he had slept with Jennie...? 

**~^S^~**

It was gone 8pm when Hoseok finally reappeared. He said nothing to any of the boys as he slipped out of the house. It was a further six hours before he returned again, only to wake up the boys in the house with a girl screaming out his name. 

The next day, you had a few errands to run and also wanted to steer clear of Yoongi. It had been a drunken mistake. Something you seemed to have begun creating with the Bangtan frat members. If you were being honest, your drunken self had had sex with Yoongi to get back at Hoseok for hurting you... 

You spent the majority of the day out, somehow winding up on the other end of the city. When you realised how far out you'd actually wandered, you turned back and made your way back to campus. It was well gone 3pm when you returned. The door was slightly ajar due to the heat and you could hear Jennie and Amber conversing quietly. You had a feeling that they didn't want to be heard, so you decided to listen in. What were they doing discussing things behind your back? Wasn't Amber your best friend?

"Amber... I fucked up..." Jennie seemed to be almost reduced to tears.   
"Will you just tell me?"  
"I... I went out last night. Alone. I met Hoseok in a club and... I slept with him."  
"Jennie!" Amber gasped, but before she could say anything further, you, in a fit of fury, had slammed the door open.   
"You did what?" Your voice was low, a growl.   
"[F-First] I-I-"  
"YOU SLEPT WITH HOSEOK?!" The angry tears were boiling up in your eyes.   
"I-I'm-"  
"ARE YOU NOT MY FRIEND?! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HIM, RIGHT?"

The fury had completely consumed you and you lunged for her, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her off of Amber's bed. Amber cried out in protest but you pushed her back onto the bed and pulled Jennie into the centre of the room. 

"I only did it because you slept with Yoongi! I thought you were over Hoseok!" What a disgustingly lame excuse. You pulled hard on her hair, making her cry out in pain.   
"I SLEPT WITH YOONGI BECAUSE I WANTED TO HURT HOSEOK! BESIDES, FRIENDS DONT SLEEP WITH EACH OTHERS EXES YOU SLUT!"

Your hand came down onto her face, fingers gripping her hair so tightly her scalp was burning. You began beating your fist into her, unable to stop yourself. Amber screamed for you to stop, but your foot swept around, connected with the sweet spot at the back of Jennie's right leg, sending her crumpling to the ground. You pinned her down with your weight and began to scratch at her, punching her face, tears streaming down your face. Amber hauled you up, tossing you into the corner. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Amber screamed, red with anger.   
"ME?!" You we're looking at her with an intense dislike and hurt, "SHE SLEPT WITH HOSEOK! She-" now your cries had begun to fill the room, "she knows I-..." you changed what you were going to say, "I'd never sleep with Taehyung! Ever!"  
"What happened between her and Hoseok was wrong, she shouldn't have done that but you shouldn't have attacked her. You went too far."  
"Are you sure you want to side with her?" You asked.   
"[First], you cant attack any girl who sleeps with Hoseok if you're going to sleep with Yoongi."  
"She's not any girl. I thought she was my friend." You pushed yourself up, grabbing your gym bag from under your bed and beginning to fill it with some clothes.   
"What are you doing?" Amber sighed.   
"I don't want to stay in this dorm if you're siding with her."  
"I'm not siding with anyone."  
"Yes you are. You're essentially telling me I have no right to be angry because she's entitled to sleep with my ex because I slept with Yoongi."  
"[First]." Amber sighed.   
"It's fine, Amber. Nice to know where I stand after two years of friendship. I wanted to join the Red Velvet Sorority, but I stayed here for you. "

You left, not really knowing where you were going to go. Amber shot a sharp look at Jennie, who was holding her face. 

"I can't believe you." Amber spoke, "after everything she did for you. You shouldn't have slept with Hoseok."

~^*^~ 

You ended up staying over at Jihyun's and Jimin's. You had spent most of the night you found out about Jennie and Hoseok in tears and Jihyun begged you to let him go and sort Jennie out himself. You told him you needed him, so he opted to staying with you. When Jimin called him the next day to ask where you were, Jihyun told him and had him brother-swear to not tell anyone. Even so, later that day, Namjoon, Seokjin and Taehyung appeared. 

They didn't want to speak to you, though. They pulled Jihyun away and told him how Hoseok felt so guilty about sleeping with Jennie, but had gotten into a fight with Yoongi over you - again. This time, Hoseok was the one victorious. 

"It was only a matter of time," Namjoon whispered, "he's become possessive of her."  
"Even though he spread her nudes?" Jihyun snapped.   
"That was Jackson's fault. We took care of him." Taehyung said darkly.   
"Look, she hasn't stopped crying. I've never hit a girl but Jennie Kim is making me rethink my stance on it. What a nasty girl."  
"Yah," Taehyung growled dangerously, "don't you ever say shit like that about Jennie."  
"Oh shut up. You cheated on her. So, what does she do? She goes and fucks your best friend and then when said friend and [First] break up, she fucks him again."  
"Jihyun." Taehyung lunged, gripping the collar of Jihyun's shirt and slamming him back against the wall, "shut the fuck up."  
"What?" Jihyun cocked his head, "she's a bitch." Tae raised his hand.   
"Tae no!" Seokjin rushed to pull Taehyung away.   
"Look, you need to let Hoseok sort this out, Jihyun." Namjoon stated softly, "it's doing neither of them any good by not going to classes and shutting themselves away." In the background, Seokjin was hissing at Taehyung.   
"You tell me, Namjoon, if somebody you had loved had spread your nudes and the whole campus had seen them, would you want go out there again? He's ripping the frat apart and you actually want her to go back to him?"  
"Well... I..."  
"Exactly. If you three haven't come for anything else, get lost."


	18. Hoseok’s Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After summer, Hoseok decides that he no longer likes the person he’s become.

Namjoon gulped and turned away. Taehyung shot Jihyun a nasty look before pacing away, too. Seokjin flashed a sorry smile and he too disappeared. Jihyun groaned. Why did he ever just let you get involved with these dumb boys? He'd never forgive himself if you pined yourself to death. When he turned back into the room, you had stood and pulled over a hoodie. You were slipping your feet into your shoes. 

"What are you doing?" He asked gently.  
"I need... to go and see Yoongi..."  
"Not now you don't."  
"No, I do, I have to go and sort things out with him... I slept with him... I don't want any strings."  
"Alright. Do you want me to c-"  
"Stay. I'll go alone."

~^*^~ 

Your feet seemed to carry you all the way to the frat house. Despite being so far away from campus, the walk seemed brisk. It was over in a flash. You were soon stepping over the path and towards the front door. You thought it polite to knock, and so you did. 

The one who opened the door was not who you were expecting. Your eyes landed on Hoseok's form and bile rose. 

"I-is Yoongi in?" You asked, barely above a whisper.  
"No." His eyes lingered on you. He hadn't seen you in so long. He longed to touch you once more, "but you can come in and wait. He's only gone to get milk."  
"I..." You really needed to see him. Besides, you didn't have to speak to Hoseok, just keep him company until Yoongi came back.. "ok."

Hoseok opened the door wider, allowing you entrance. You followed him into the living room, and sat down on the sofa pushed against the wall. He took the armchair. It was quiet for some time, the only noise being the ticking of the clock on the wall. You both sat awkwardly. Hoseok was trying his hardest not to stare at you, but he had missed you so much. He regretted everything he had ever done to you. You deserved better but he wanted you all to himself. 

Looking at your side profile, he was finding it hard to restrain himself. He wanted to talk. He wanted to make things right. However, there was a chance he would upset you more. Was he willing to risk it? 

Yes. 

"Can we- can we talk?" His voice was dry and he had to start over.  
"I don't really want to, to be honest." You shuffled to look away from him.  
"[First]..."  
"Hoseok, don't you get it? It's over. You used to call me baby, now you're calling me by name. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" You snapped.  
"Look, I just want to talk it over. I don't want you to be angry with me. I want to fix it." He was trying hard to battle the tears. You had been so cold to him before, but now it was like ice on already freezing skin and the frostbite burnt to the touch.  
"You want to talk? Fine, you talk. You tell me why the damn hell you abused my trust!"  
"It was a misunderstanding."  
"A MISUNDERSTANDING?!" You flew up, voice high pitched, fighting back your own tears. Hoseok jumped at the sudden outburst. You were standing in the middle of the room, daggers aiming right at him with your eyes.  
"I-I..."  
"You what? I trusted you! I fucking trusted you Hoseok! What in the world would make you abuse that?!"  
"..." what could he say? The bet. That was why. But he couldn't.. He couldn't bring himself to admit that to you.  
"Exactly! You're just as bad as Taeyeon."  
The words had left your mouth before you thought about what you were saying.  
"What?" Hoseok growled, suddenly becoming overcome with his own anger, "what did you say to me?"  
"You heard me." You spat. 

The venom was flooding the room. The air had become thick and threatening. Hoseok's eyes were now narrowed on you. His heart was racing in his chest. After everything, how could you compare him to her? You, on the other hand, were momentarily blinded by your anger. The whole room had been covered in a rouge hue and it was consuming you. 

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!" Hoseok rose as well.  
"Oh yeah? You're just as fucking vile as her! You sleep around! You play with people's feelings! You hate her for what she did to you but you're just as fucking bad!"  
"Now I don't feel so bad about the bet." As soon as he said it, the rage washed away. His eyes widened in realisation.  
"What bet?" Your anger was heightening.  
"Fuck."  
"Jung Hoseok what bet?" Your heart felt like it could take off at any minute.  
"[First], listen to me, okay? No matter what happened in the past, I love you now. I really do. I am so broken without you and I regret it so much-"  
"WHAT BET?!"  
"I made... a bet... with Jackson and Jay... that I could fuck you..." your heart sank. The tears were coming.  
"What...?" You were chocking. Air was forcing its way out, your chest was so tight.  
"I... I wanted to prove something and then... they made another bet... about your nudes..."  
"Oh." Hoseok looked up at you. That was your reply?  
"Oh?"  
"... so... uh... how- how much did you win? Was it fucking worth it? Was my poor broken heart worth the money?"  
"[First]..."  
"No, go on, tell me your winnings, Hoseok."  
"It came to $250... I already spent it though."  
"Oh yeah? On what? Was that worth it?"  
"I..."  
"What did you buy?" You growled through your teeth. Your whole reputation, your actual heart, your emotions, all smashed up and thrown away for some money. Was what he bought worth all that?

It was then that you took note of where his eyes were connecting they were locked on you, but just a little lower than your face. Surely he hadn't spent the money on the hoodie you were wearing, it belonged to Jihyun... No... oh no...

"No... Hoseok, no..."  
"[First]-"  
"You fucking didn't..."

Your hand flew up to the beautiful necklace hanging from your neck. It was dirty. It was a reminder that your relationship with Hoseok had been built on lies and bets. It was bought with dirty money. 

"No, Hoseok... God no... tell me it isn't true..."  
"I... I just wanted to..."  
"FUCK YOU!"

You tore the necklace away. It left an uncomfortable sting on the back of your neck. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Hoseok couldn't move. The necklace was discarded on the ground beside you. Now you were crying. Because of him. 

"Never fucking contact me again!"

You left that house as quickly as you could, never turning back. Jung Hoseok was an asshole. 

~^*^~

Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick... 

You couldn't focus. Beside you, Seokjin was writing away furiously. On your other side, Taehyung was annotating his script with precision, making sure the highlighter lines were perfectly straight. You sighed quietly. Your page was blank. Your mind was blank. 

Fuck exams. 

This was your final exam, and even through the other three, you were unable to think straight. Hoseok had completely taken over your mind and you hated it. You hated him. The thought of him, the sex, the nudes, the necklace, it was so overwhelming. He had cornered you and you had nowhere to run. Your mind was in a constant state of pandemonium. 

You were failing. You knew it. 

When the invigilator announced that the exam was over, you had to try your hardest not to cry. It was so hot, it was so humid, you couldn't stop your mind from wandering. It was too much. As soon as you were able to leave, you fled. 

~^*^~ 

Summer was soon in its full heat and you had somehow wound up with Yoongi. It had been a sort of sweet gesture which brought it on. You had come home from visiting family, and found him waiting in your dorm. Amber had also gone home and Yoongi was staying on campus. You had been happy when you found him lolling on your bed, flipping through one of your books, and even happier when he had proposed that you became friends with benefits. 

The majority of the summer was spent in his company. 

"Yoongi!" You whined as his fingers came to rest just a little higher than just comfortable on your thigh.  
"What?" He asked nonchalantly, biting his lip.  
"We are in the car!" You giggled, reaching forwards to grab the side of Yoongi's face and push it so that he was looking back at the road.  
"And?"  
"Both of your hands should be on the wheel!" You crossed your arms.  
"Fine. We're almost back at the house anyway."

~^*^~ 

It wasn't long before all of the boys had a large suspicion that you and Yoongi were more than friends. The day that it was confirmed, however, was when Jimin had barged into Yoongi's room and found him drilling into you on the bed. 

"MY EYES!" The pinkette has screamed before racing away. 

Well, for you, the mood had been ruined, but for Yoongi... well, his hand had come around your mouth, restricting your airflow and he had drilled harder and faster into you. Within seconds, you were seeing stars of utter bliss. 

When you both sheepishly came downstairs, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon and Jungkook were looking at you, wanting to know what was going on. So Yoongi had explained the situation and you took notes of the worried expressions they had sent one another. 

"Look, about Hoseok..." you trailed off.  
"Hoseok doesn't matter. He's the one who made the bet on [First] and he's the one who fucked it up. Me and first are just," He slung an arm over your shoulder, "just casually having sex. That's how it should be for now."

~^*^~ 

When Hoseok found out about you and Yoongi, he had lost all hope. Knowing that his ex-best friend and his ex-girlfriend were now... were... It was too much. 

"I'm done with this bullshit." He announced as he shifted the round frames on his face. The purposefully pointed beanie on his head fit well with the look.  
"What?" Jay looked up from the food he was eating, Jackson just stared at Hoseok.  
"I'm fucking done. I'm out."  
"You're out?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me this has something to do with Yoongi boning [First]."  
"It does actually."  
"Oh my god." Jackson rolled his eyes, sending a glare at Jay who chocked on the spoonful of rice. Jay coughed up a few grains before speaking.  
"You're whipped, man. Totally fucking whipped."  
"Look, things with [First] stopped being a game for me a long time ago. She never deserved the shit I did to her."  
"But you still fucking did it, you dickhead." Jackson retorted, "no point in walking away now. The damage is done. She moved on."  
"Well maybe I didn't."

Jackson looked at Hoseok with an uncertain look. Clearly, Hoseok had let whatever had happened between you and him get to his heart. Instead of sticking to their pact of not letting feelings get to them. Jay knew what was about to happen. Hoseok and Jackson had been close from the start, but once Hoseok had gotten involved with you, he had begun to care less and less about the agreements he had once made. It made Jackson full of fury. 

"Maybe you didn't?" Jackson repeated, as if the words weren't what were spoken.  
"Maybe I didn't get over her! Maybe it hurt so fucking much letting her go! Maybe I spent my summer at home, crying to my sister every damn night about what a disgusting human being I am!" Hoseok roared, finally having enough of Jackson's antics. He acted like a high schooler who didn't understand life fully. 

It was true. 

Hoseok had spent his summer crying over you, trying to figure out a way to make you come back to him. It was worthless, of course, since you had picked Yoongi. Even if you weren't really dating, the fact that you were semi-exclusive with him hurt Hoseok more than anyone could imagine. 

"Aweee, poor Hoseokie... did you cry over the stupid bitch?" Jackson taunted, "she was too stupid to realise that you're just a piece of shit! You're just like me, Hoseok! You don't care about girls or their feelings! You only care about what's between their legs!"  
"You're a piece of shit!"  
"Dude no!" Jay cried out, but Hoseok had lunged for Jackson. 

~^*^~ 

All of the members of Bangtan, except for Hoseok and Yoongi were sat in the living room. The TV was blaring, a football game on. Jungkook, Taehyung and Seokjin were sporting red lines on their faces as well as red shirts for the team they supported. Namjoon and Jimin were sporting black lines on their faces with deep blue shirts of the opposing team. 

"THAT WAS A FOUL!" Jimin cried out, standing up and throwing his arms in the air.  
"YEAH, FOR SHITSVILLE!" Taehyung challenged and Jimin sent him an angry look.  
"EY COME ON, REF!" Jungkook screamed and rose in a similar fashion to Jimin.  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Namjoon roared with a bitter laugh. 

There was an interruption as the doorbell sounded. All eyes landed on Jungkook as Jimin quickly sat. With a sigh, Jungkook strode over to the door. As he left the room, a cry from Taehyung and Seokjin signalled that he had just missed a goal. He sighed and flung open the door.

"Do you know which teams are playing-" he froze, eyes widening, "Hyung...?"  
"Jungkook... can I come in...?" Hoseok asked. He had a black eye and a swollen lip.  
"I... you're still part of the frat so yeah... I guess..."

Jungkook allowed Hoseok entrance. 

"Wait here, I'll go stop them being so riled up."

Hoseok gently shut the door and watched as Jungkook made his way into the living room. His face hurt. During the fight with Jackson, both of them had gotten some decent punches in before Jay even had a possibility of splitting them up. Of course, Jackson had ended up worse than Hoseok had, but even so, the wounds still hurt. 

Suddenly, there was an outcry of protests as Jungkook switched off the TV. No member of Bangtan could believe that the maknae would actually turn the TV off during such a crucial game. It was then that there were hushed whispers and Jungkook called Hoseok in. 

The second Hoseok stepped into the room, he could feel the tension heightening. He had never truly been banned, per say, from the house, but he knew when his presence wasn't wanted. Five sets of eyes lingered on him. He took a deep breath. 

"I'm going to begin," He spoke, moving into the centre of the room, "by apologising to all of you for being a jackass, and for thinking that my behaviour was acceptable." Seokjin gave a snort, to which Taehyung prodded him with his elbow, "I would also like to apologise to you all for upsetting [First]. Summer has come and gone so I'm sure you're all aware of what I did to her, and I know that it was disgusting. I shouldn't have done it. The fact that I upset her, meant that in turn, I upset you guys, her closest friends. And Taehyung-Ssi," Hoseok turned to the aforementioned, "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for sleeping with Jennie. Friends don't do that to each other, and I do hope that you will consider me a friend. Maybe not now, but in the future. With that being said, I hope that although I've been allowed in the house, we can move past this and I can fully return to my state as a member of Bangtan." 

With his speech finished, Hoseok looked around the room. His friends' faces were all looking at him, some aghast, some deep in thought. The first person to make a move was Namjoon, who stood up and crossed to Hoseok. 

"As the leader of Bangtan, it is my duty to tell you that once you become a member, you never truly leave. That being said, I think I speak on behalf of this whole house when I say that we cannot under any circumstances forgive you for what you have done to [First] until she has. We also need you to know that Yoongi is going to be here a lot, and that means that although he is in an exclusive, albeit friends-with-benefits relationship with her, you are going to have to put any feelings of jealousy or resentment aside. If you can promise us that you have changed, and you will not go back to your old ways, we will gladly accept you back into Bangtan properly."  
"I think the black eye is proof enough that I'll have no more to do with Jackson and Jay if that's what you're getting at. But, no, I've changed. Realising how terribly I've acted has made me want to become a better man. Even if I never get [First] back, I want to prove to everyone that I'm truly changed. For ever."  
"In that case, welcome back, Hobi Hyung."

Namjoon beamed at his elder, holding out a large hand, which Hoseok took to shake. It had taken time, and a lot of personal reflection, but Hoseok had gotten his true friends back. Well, all except one. He knew that he couldn't hold a grudge against Yoongi, since that would make him a hypocrite considering what he did to Taehyung. But... this was different. This was you. You and his best friend in the whole world. He loved you both so much, so seeing you together was just... He'd have to be okay with it. If he wanted another shot with you, for the time being, he'd have to be okay with it. 

~^*^~ 

The next stop on Hoseok's road to redemption was, of course, Jennie's place. If one person deserved an apology, it was her. He had brought her into this mess by sleeping with her, knowing full well what impacts that would have on her relationships with you and Taehyung. 

He found her stalking down the hall. He was definitely lucky, since he presumed she was on her way out somewhere. 

"Jennie!" He called quickly.  
"What?" Jennie shot an angry glare in his direction.  
"Can we talk for just a second?"  
"Make it quick or [First] might try to rip my scalp off again." She retorted.  
"Look, I just wanted to apologise for dragging you into that shitstorm of a mess last year. It wasn't cool of me and I realise that I must've hurt you so much. If you wanted to, I'd like to be civil with you and move past all of this."  
"I don't know, Hoseok. You... you made Taehyung stop talking to me and... [First] hates me. I'll be civil, but I can't forgive you."

It seemed that forgiveness was not something so willingly offered to him today. If he was going to be forgiven for his sins, he was going to have to really prove he had changed. Not just in the way he treated girls, but in the way he treated his friends and his school work. Chances were, he was going to fail his classes if he didn't stop creating drama. He had to focus on changing himself in every aspect. 

By the time he had pulled his grades back up and eventually began to get on with Jennie and Yoongi, weeks had passed. Amongst all of this life-changing redemption, Hoseok was trying to figure out how to win you back. He missed you so much and every time your name was mentioned, or he caught a glimpse of you on campus, his heart would start doing somersaults. It was obvious, however, that your friends-with-benefits-but-only-seeing-each-other relationship with Yoongi was going all too well. Yoongi was rarely at the frat house, but when he was, you were usually accompanying him. You wouldn't even look in Hoseok's direction. 

It was breakfast, weeks had passed and Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook were sat in the kitchen. The morning sun was blazing through the windows and the radio was gently humming some pop song. Deep in thought, Hoseok ended up face-palming the table. 

"You know, it's only just gone 8am, you can't be exhausted from sitting here." Namjoon retorted.  
"I can't take it anymore." Hoseok grumbled.  
"Take what?" Jimin inquired.  
"I don't know what to do about [First]. I want to win her back. I need her back in my life."  
"Hoseok, it's been months since she broke up with you. How are you not over it?"  
"I haven't had sex since I was with her, Jimin. For starters I'm sick of my fucking hand - but that's beside the point. She's the first girl I've ever fucking loved since... Evil Bitch... and... I fucked it up."  
"Well, I mean... it's kinda obvious she's still in love with you, too." Jungkook spoke, taking a bite of the donut before him.  
"You literally haven't spoken all morning, and that's the first thing you say?" Jimin was shocked.  
"Well it's true. She's clearly with Yoongi to get her own back on Hoseok for the bets and she's going to stay with him because she knows how much it affects Hyung."  
"And somehow he makes sense." Namjoon began, "hey, she goes with Yoongi to the club a lot to listen to him rap. Maybe you could produce a song just for her and perform it for her."  
"You're forgetting the part where she's with Yoongi Hyung." Jimin groaned. Hoseok face-palmed the table again.  
"There's an easy solution to that. I'll fix it." Jungkook stated.  
"Oh yeah? How?" Namjoon leaned forwards to hear what Jungkook had to say.  
"First: Yoongi Hyung is still a Bangtan Boy at heart, and so this leads to my second point: he will change girls in a heartbeat. Now there are three primary reasons he's sleeping with [First]. 1) He knows it'll piss Hoseokie Hyung off. B) He and [First] are friends so it's not awkward. And finally, and I mean no disrespect to you, Hobi Hyung, he says they have the best sex ever."  
"First of all, don't you fucking ever change from letters to numbers in a list ever again," Namjoon warned, "and how the hell are you going to pull this shit off?"  
"Because I know that [First] and Hoseok deserve a chance at pure love. Not a relationship built on bets. I'll figure it out. Leave it to me."

Jungkook took a sip of his coffee before standing up. 

"Just leave it to me."


	19. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the purgatory between transferring out, you find yourself making amends with those who hurt you.

"Jeon Jungkook..." the voice drawled out his name into a long breath. It had been a long time since they had spoken and Jungkook was feeling a little apprehensive, "what can I do for you?"  
"I need your help."  
"Oh yeah? What do I get in return?" He could barely make out her facial features in the dark.   
"What do you want?"  
"You know what."  
"Well, if it means I get my dick milked, I'm all up for it."  
"So what is it you need?"  
"I need you to flirt with one of my friends online. He has an exclusive relationship-but-not-relationship with this girl, and long story short, another friend is still in love with her and they deserve a second chance."  
"So you want me to play homewrecker?"  
"Not homewrecker... I mean, they're friends with benefits who agreed not to see other people. Like... I don't-"  
"I'll do it. But the day they break up, you better bring yourself back to me, understood?"   
"Sure."

~^*^~ 

When Jungkook returned to the frat house later that day, he had a strange smug look plastered on his face. Instead of inquiring as to what he had done, Jin decided to just go back to playing Scrabble with Taehyung. Hoseok was lounging on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn watching a chick flick. From upstairs, Jungkook could hear your laughter tangled with Yoongi's. Now it was only a matter of time. 

A few hours passed before there was any notion of the plan working. It started off with a message. A string of screenshots. 

**???:  
'Hey, Yoongi, I heard you're still single, is that true?'**

**Yoongi:  
'It might be. Why do you ask?'**

**???:  
'Honestly? I wanted to hook up.'**

**Yoongi:  
'Oh yeah? Well it's a good thing I'm single then isn't it? ;)'**

**???:  
'That's what I like to hear.'**

**???:  
'Why don't you tell me a little about... yourself... ;)'**

**Yoongi:  
'I won't reveal my secrets, baby. You'll have to find out. No matter how big they are.'**

**???:  
'What a tease. What a bad boy.'**

**Yoongi:  
'What are you going to do to me if I am such a bad boy?'**

**???:  
'I'd pin you down beneath me. I'd make you beg for me to stop as I tease you in every way I know how. I'd make you so hard that just a breath on you would make you cum.'**

**Yoongi:  
'Go on... ;))' **

Jungkook smiled to himself. It was fully in motion now. 

"Hey, Jungkook," Jungkook looked up from his phone to see Jimin standing up from the sofa where he had just been sat, "can you come with me for a mo'?"  
"Uh. Sure..."

Jungkook pushed himself up, looking at Jimin, who was looking back with an odd expression. So, Jungkook followed him into the kitchen where Jimin shut both doors before turning to face the maknae. 

"What have you done?" Jimin asked bluntly. Jungkook was slightly taken aback.   
"What do you mean?"  
"What are you planning to do to [First] and Yoongi?"  
"Hyung-"  
"No, Jungkook, this is [First] we're on about. Hasn't Hoseok put her through enough shit? Don't you think it's time she can get a good fuck without having to pay a price for it?"  
"Hyung, Yoongi doesn't deserve her. Not in that kind of way. Yoongi is..."  
"One of the only people who actually knows just how fucking evil Hoseok became in the past. He watched as Hoseok tore this place apart until he had to leave. Yoongi was there for [First] when Hoseok fucked everything up. So, what the hell are you planning?"  
"I just... paid somebody to... text Yoongi a little."  
"Yeah, because the last thing [First] needs to stress about is nudes. Well done, Jeon Jung-asshole."  
"Wow, real mature, Hyung."  
"Whatever. You better make sure you know what you're doing here. She can do so much better than Hobi-Hyung."

~^*^~ 

For a few days, Jimin was avoiding your gaze. So was Yoongi. You had no idea what was going on and it was starting to get on your nerves. Jimin was supposed to be your friend and Yoongi was supposed to be your booty call. 

When you tried to speak to Jimin about what was going on, he had practically changed the subject within a matter of seconds, leaving you even more confused and angry. 

Sometimes you get what you wished for. 

And you did. 

"Yoongi, baby, can I play on your phone?" You pouted at the mint haired boy who was lolling on the bed besides you.   
"I guess so." He mumbled, eyes still peacefully shut. 

You made a noise of happiness and snatched his phone up. He didn't seem too bothered as you began to play a game. 

The phone buzzed. 

"Hey, you got a text- wait who's this?" You bit your lip and Yoongi's eyes shot open.   
"[Fir-"  
"Yoongi I..." your voice trailed off as you began to read the text, "Yoongi I hope you liked what you saw last night... there's more to come...?"  
"[First]..." Yoongi had sat up now.   
"Min Yoongi what is this?" You ask, holding the phone away from his reach.   
"[First]." He spoke calmly.   
"I... oh my god..." you began to read through the texts, reading them out, "I want you to sit on my face and give me my well deserved meal?! I... she sent you nudes?" Your heart was thumping erratically in your chest.   
"[First], it doesn't matter-"  
"Yoongi, we promised we wouldn't fuck other people while we were... you know!"   
"I know but technically-"  
"Technically nothing, Yoongi! I'm going home."  
"Don't go, let's talk." He reached out for you but you had gotten off of the bed and were stalking to the door.   
"There's nothing to talk about. All you fucking frat boys are the same!" You threw the phone onto the bed and stormed out. 

Jungkook was sat in the living room with Jimin and Namjoon. Two of the three looked guilty while the youngest had a triumphant smirk on his face. Jimin let out a groan as your feet closed in and then died away as the front door slammed shut. The kitchen door opened and Hoseok appeared. 

"What happened?" He asked groggily, a piece of cereal stuck to his face.   
"I think you should ask asswipe over there." Jimin grumbled.   
"Jungkook?" Hoseok looked at the maknae.   
"Oh it's just my plans going... to plan..."   
"You know what? I'm just gonna go back in the kitchen."  
"Don't go back to sleep on your cereal." Jimin called.   
"I didn't!"  
"Explain that to the Cheerio on your face!"

~^*^~ 

Jimin gave it about ten minutes before he decided to go and visit your dorm. He already knew what would await him. You had finally been able to be a little happier with Yoongi, and after summer, it seemed as though things were beginning to look up. Jungkook's meddling better pay off in the long run...

He waited a second outside of the door before knocking. When he was allowed in, things were exactly how he expected. You had just finished crying, Amber had an arm around you, as did Jihyun. 

"Hey," Jimin said softly. 

Amber shook her head. 

"What?"   
"She wants to go home." Amber announced.   
"What...?"  
"In her own words, she's "sick of the stress" she's been put through and "had enough of stupid fuckboys" and wants to "go home and never come back" so..."   
"[First]..." Jimin said softly, but instead of replying, you pulled yourself out of Amber and Jihyun's arms and clambered into bed behind them.   
"I'm going home, Jimin, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

~^*^~ 

When Jimin returned to the frat house, Namjoon, Jungkook and Hoseok were in the living room watching TV. Jimin has a face of utter anger on his face and sat as far away from Jungkook as possible. 

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself!" He suddenly huffed.   
"What?" Namjoon asked.   
"Your plan officially drove [First] crazy!"   
"What did he do?" Hoseok asked, glaring at Jungkook.  
"Golden boy over there broke Yoongi and [First] up and now [First] has decided she's going home in a few months."  
"Like going home for a break or...?" Hoseok asked.   
"Dropping out, dipshit."  
"This is why we don't meddle!" Namjoon groaned.   
"Ok, fine, I fucked up, but how about this?" Jungkook sat forwards.   
"No more plans!" Jimin said, glaring hard.   
"No, just listen. Hoseokie Hyung goes to [First], apologises and begs her to stay."  
"That won't work." Namjoon grumbled.   
"Yes it will." Jungkook stated. 

•

•

•

"It didn't work." Hoseok sighed as he returned.   
"What do you mean it didn't work?" Jimin narrowed his eyes at the older.   
"I mean, it didn't work."  
"What happened then?" Jungkook asked.   
"Well..."

~^*^~

Hoseok stood outside of the door room, listening carefully for any sign of company inside of your dorm. It seemed that Amber was still inside with you due to the apparent conversation. 

The door swung open and Hoseok quickly pressed his back against the wall. Amber swiftly moved out of the dorm, shutting the door behind her and stalked down the hallway towards the elevator. Hoseok gave a sigh. He watched as Amber stepped into the elevator. 

Rapping gently on the door, Hoseok turned the handle and stepped quietly into the room. You looked up from the duvet cocoon you had made for yourself and then sat up abruptly. 

"No! Get out! You are one of the last people I want to see right now!"

Hoseok felt his stomach churn when he got a good look at you. Your makeup was running, eyes red and puffed up. Your cheeks were red and stained with tears and your lips were curled. He had never felt so bad in his life. Jungkook would never hear the end of this. 

"Wait, please." Hoseok said quietly.   
"I don't want to-"  
"I just want to talk. Look," he sat down on the opposite bed, "I'll sit all the way over here."  
"What do you want?" You grumbled, flopping back down into the bed. You sniffled.   
"I heard... you were leaving."  
"Jimin can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" You scoffed.   
"So it's true?"  
"Yes, Hoseok, it's true."  
"When... when do you leave...?"  
"I'm thinking of November. I'll go during exams week and transfer to a generic uni."  
"You don't have to go, [First]... I missed you and..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.   
"I do, Hoseok. I can't stay here. Not after this year."  
"Well... I don't want you to go and hate me... can we at least be civil until November...?"  
"I guess so... but only until I leave. I just... Hoseok I can't trust you anymore... I haven't been able to stand being around you and... and I just don't want to hurt anymore."  
"I know bab- [First]... I know..."  
"And, Hoseok,"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't want you to get any false hope from this. I don't ever want to get back with you. I'm only being civil because it's the right thing to do."

~^*^~ 

To say they were surprised was an understatement. All six members of Bangtan were absolutely shocked at how you and Hoseok had somehow reconciled. No, you were practically best friends. How it had happened, nobody knew, but all they did know was that you and Hoseok were giggling together on the sofa at memes. 

"I have to say, Jungkook, I really didn't think that you were going to do it." Jimin uttered.   
"Yeah, well, they don't call me the Golden Maknae for nothing do they?" Jungkook smirked.   
"You're so weird." Taehyung scoffed.   
"You're so jealous."  
"What of a coconut-head bitch? Don't think so."  
"Woah, too far." Jin laughed.   
"Coconut-head bitch." Yoongi repeated with a smirk. 

From the other side of the room, a roar of laughter from your mouth emerged as Hoseok showed you yet another meme. The six looked at each other. Then, as if you realised, you pushed yourself up and moved a little closer to the other frat members. 

It was then that you decided to position yourself in between Jimin and Namjoon, resting your head on the latter's shoulder, focusing on the TV. Hoseok looked at you fondly and Jimin sent him a look of warning. 

"Oh, yeah, guys," Taehyung suddenly spoke, "the homecoming carnival is next week. We should go."  
"I'm down." Jungkook said enthusiastically.   
"Me too." Came Hoseok's voice. 

There was a further noise of agreement. 

Hoseok finally pushed off of the sofa he had been sitting on and moved to sit by Taehyung, completely ignoring Yoongi in the process. Truth was, Hoseok was still livid at the older for sleeping with you after you and Hoseok had broken up. Hoseok had done things to Yoongi which he regretted and which he shouldn't have, but Yoongi knew how much you meant to him and shouldn't have crossed that boundary. Hoseok didn't think they'd be able to recover from this. Ever. 

Especially since he had fallen right into Jungkook's trap. 

Ever since you and Hoseok had decided to be civil with one another, you finally had begun to spend time together but only when at least one of the other frat members was around. You believed it to be too risky to be alone with Hoseok. You still had feelings for the dancer and, well, if left alone with him, you'd probably forgive him and more. You didn't want to. You were still so angry about the bets, the lies, the humiliation. You missed his company but you didn't want to lavish in it again. There had to be boundaries until you left and you had to be the one to enforce them. Hoseok would easily break them down. 

It didn't take long for University life to start up again and you found yourself overwhelmed with work in the cafeteria one Tuesday afternoon. The homecoming carnival was on the Saturday and if you wanted to enjoy it, you'd need to get your work done in advance for seminars and lectures. 

Just as you began on some more advanced work, a cup of coffee was sliding in your direction. You looked up, finding Yoongi looking rather cosy in a black coat, black rimmed glasses and his usual messy mint hair. 

"Can I help you?" It had intended to be more of a snap, but came out like a whisper.   
"Can we talk?"  
"About what?"  
"I'm sorry, [First]. Truly, I am."  
"Yoongi," you sighed.   
"I really am sorry. I know we were only fucking and we weren't anything more but I gave you my promise that I wouldn't do anything with other girls or guys, and yet I did. I broke your trust and I don't doubt, your heart along with it. And for that, I'm sorry. Hoseok has put you through enough without me being an asshole as well."  
"Well, for the simple fact that you came here and apologised to me - something Min Yoongi of Daegu wouldn't normally do - and brought me what I can only assume is my favourite coffee, I have no other choice but to accept your apology."

Almost immediately, you were greeted with a gummy smile. 

"I'm glad."  
"You can go now. I'm busy." You half-joked.   
"Of course, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy the coffee."  
"Because it's free, I definitely will."

You watched as he got up and began to stalk away. He suddenly turned in your direction. 

"See you on Saturday!" He called waving before taking a sip of his own coffee. 

Your eyes lingered on his form as he left the cafeteria. Then it was back to work before the carnival on Saturday night.


	20. Sparkling Lights and Fluttering Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hoseok begin to spend time alone together after deciding to be civil.

Yellow lights twinkled delicately against he navy sky. A laughter filled the air like an energy source. Dancing music dwindled off into the night. 

It was the homecoming carnival and the main campus field had been made over into a glorious show of games, eateries, rides and challenges. You had arrived with the rest of Bangtan, along with Amber, Jihyun and Jennie. All of you were as awestruck as the rest and overwhelmed with all of the possibilities. 

"Okay guys, we can stick together or-" Namjoon began only to be cut off.   
"I wanna ride the bumper cars!" Jungkook announced.   
"Me too!" Taehyung agreed.   
"I'm gonna pummel you both!" Jimin challenged. The three immediately dashed off.   
"Or split up. Which is what I'm guessing we're doing." Namjoon grumbled.   
"Don't worry, Namjoon, nobody was listening in the first place." Yoongi said.   
"Because that makes it better." Namjoon rolled his eyes.   
"Namjoon lets go get funnel cakes," Jin spoke, "and then a corn dog. Ooh! That candy floss looks good too!"  
"Bye guys." Namjoon was pulled away by Jin.   
"Amber can we go and try to win that goldfish?" Jennie inquired.   
"Sure thing." Amber smiled.   
"I want a goldfish too!" Jihyun pouted.   
"Didn't you kill a hamster once?" Hoseok piped up.   
"Don't talk about Chewy!" 

You burst into a fit of giggles as did the others. Jihyun's pout intensified and Amber pushed him towards the goldfish stand. It was just you, Yoongi and Hoseok now...

"I'm gonna go get on the Ferris wheel and sleep." Yoongi announced, stalking off. 

Now it was just you and Hoseok. 

You stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. Hoseok was blatantly staring at you. Under the twinkling lights of the carnival, you looked perfect. Gently wind ruffled hair, a glow on your skin from the light, a shy half-smile on your lips. As usual, Hoseok was taken back by you. How he had fucked up everything he had with you, he didn't know. 

"I think I'm gonna..." you trailed off. There was nothing much else to do.   
"[First]," Hoseok began, "I think it's good that we're alone. I mean, it would happen eventually so we might as well get used to it."  
"Oh, Hoseok, I dont know if that's a good idea."  
"I think it is. We're friends right?"

You were friends in a sense. Forgiveness was one thing, though. Friendship was another. The thing with Hoseok was that despite all of that hatred you felt for him, you were cracking. It was only a matter of time before something happened again and you couldn't let yourself do it. Hoseok was trouble. He had changed. That much you knew. But how much? How did you know he'd completely stopped sleeping around? There were other universities such as Starship just on the other side of the city centre. It was easy to get girls there that wouldn't go blabbing to everyone they knew and more. There was every chance he was going there to pick up girls. 

"I..."

You didn't know if you could trust him. You didn't know if you could trust yourself. Hoseok was too much of a temptation. But... he was right. You'd end up alone together at some point. 

"I guess so."  
"So what do you want to do?" He was smiling now   
"What do you want to do? I don't really mind."  
"We could go and tease whoever loses at the bumper cars? But I think the maknae line would beat us up. So... how about... the Ferris wheel?"  
"We can throw stones at Yoongi if we get the carriage next to him." You chuckled.   
"I'm down for that." He grinned. 

You followed him, just a few steps behind as he pushed through the crowd towards the Ferris wheel. As you neared, you noticed a small mass of mint hair sunken down into one of the carriages near the top. You couldn't help but scoff. Min Yoongi really was a sloth of all things. Hoseok looked back at you for a second and pushed aside a few people for you to step forward. Within a matter of minutes, you were both clambering into a peeling aqua carriage. As the ride began its slow ascent, you looked around at the surroundings. Hoseok wasn't. He was looking straight ahead at you. Your eyes sparkled with wonder and curiosity as you peered down at the ever growing smaller campus and city. Glimmering lights of cars and from windows seemed to wave at you and you couldn't help the fond smile that came over you. It was peaceful. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" You asked.   
"Yeah." Hoseok replied softly, still looking at you. 

You watched the campus begin to grow larger again and that's when you heard a familiar victorious cry from the bumper cars. 

"Seems like Jungkook won them?" You chuckled.   
"What did you expect? Taehyung isn't fast enough and Jimin doesn't have a strong competitive spirit." Hoseok shrugged.   
"Guess so."

Hoseok let you out of the Ferris wheel first, wishing that he could rewind time. He had never seen you look so ethereal. The look of wonder in your eyes was enough for him to realise that you truly were a remarkable human being. 

"[First]-"

But it was too late, you'd seen Seokjin nursing a whole bucket of mini cookies and had gone to harass him to give you one. 

~^*^~ 

"-and I said, 'you can't resist the jibooty!'"  
"And...?"  
"She couldn't!"  
"Wow!"  
"Best sex of my life. Couldn't sit down for a week, but that's whips for ya." Jimin leaned back into the sofa.   
"You two are vile." Jin scoffed, eyeing Jimin and Taehyung.   
"You're just jealous because you can't find yourself a Dom." Jimin scoffed back.   
"That's because I'm the dom." Jin rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." Taehyung snorted.   
"Hey!" Jin launched a grape in Tae's direction. 

October was now halfway through completion and trees had become vibrant shades of gold, red and brown. Another vibrant aspect for this time of the year was your rekindled relationship with Hoseok. You both had begun to spend more time with one another, however, it had become apparent that Hoseok was beginning to get interested in female company again. Whether it was due to a major lack of sex, or just a boredom to fill with desire, nobody knew. But he had been spotted with a pretty girl known as Dahyun at a local bar. 

"What was all that about?" You asked, sitting down on a bench, taking a sip of your frappe.   
"What was all what about?" Hoseok asked.   
"You and Dahyun?" Even though it hurt to talk about Hoseok and other girls, you wanted to know the gossip.   
"Oh. That? It was nothing. She's in one of my seminar groups. It was just drinks."  
"Just drinks?" You raised an eyebrow, taking another sip.   
"Yes. Just drinks." Hoseok stated.   
"If that's what we're calling it nowadays."  
"Hey!" He bent over the table, books in hand, ready to beat you with the paper, but began to laugh and sat back down.   
"I believe you, don't worry." You smiled.   
"Good... are you coming over tonight?"  
"Hm? Oh, maybe. I don't know. Why?"  
"Well, I just got the Black Panther DVD and I wanted to watch it."  
"Oh. Well then I won't bother."  
"No, dipshit."

~^*^~

"A movie with Hoseok?" Amber inquired, "oh, [First], I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Look, we've been getting on okay for well over a month. It's just a film. Besides, the frat members will be downstairs."  
"That didn't stop either of you when you were dating." Amber scowled.   
"Yeah, well, difference is that I'm off limits to him. He knows that."  
"I swear if he tries anything I'm gonna kill him. You won't be able to stop me."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Why are you putting lipstick on?" A pillow was launched in your direction.   
"Am I not allowed to look good?"   
"Not for Hoseok! Go put a paper bag over your head you're too pretty for him!"  
"Oh shut up!"

When you and Amber had finally finished bickering, you began your walk to the frat house. The air was beginning to cool and you could feel it beginning to nip at you even through your clothes. It was okay, though, since it made your brisk walk warm you up and you were soon arriving with red cheeks. You didn't bother knocking. Instead, you walked in, finding Hoseok, Namjoon and Jimin lolling around in the living room. 

"Don't you guys have studying to do?"

Your voice, unexpected, made all three jump. Hoseok flashed a smile before telling the other two that he was leaving. Jimin hissed something that you didn't catch onto, but Hoseok just brushed him off. As the dancer neared you, you could see the tiredness on his face. His eyes were sunken and fighting hard to stay open. However, he gave you a smile and you followed him up into his room. 

His curtains were drawn, making the room significantly darker than what it truly was. The TV was already on, a dim light emitting. The bed was unmade, clothes strewn on the floor. It wasn't how Hoseok usually kept his room, but you were sure he had his reasons. You made your way over to the bed and plopped down on the edge. You watched as Hoseok moved to his bedside table, plucking up the box and taking out the disk. Soon, the movie was playing. 

It had begun with a small conversation. Simply just reminiscing about the old times. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't control himself. 

"I still love you."

You froze. Your heart began to hammer in your chest. He still loved you? 

"Hoseok." You gasped, turning to face him fully, "you're not thinking clearly."  
"No, I am. All I've done is think clearly about you. About myself. About us. I've missed you so fucking much that I've been in physical pain. You lit me up when nobody else could. You filled a space that hadn't been filled in so long. You completed me. You still do."  
"You're being crazy, Hoseok."  
"No I'm not!" He protested, though his voice was soft.   
"Hoseok, look, I know there's still feelings between us but-"  
"You still love me?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"But do you? Do you still love me?"  
"Hoseok." You sighed, running a hand through your hair. Before you could let it drop, he caught it in his own.   
"Tell me, [First]. Tell me if you still love me."  
"Of... of course I still love you." You admitted gently, "but that doesn't matter. I can't forgive you for the bets and for the money. I can't forgive you for doing that to me. It was too much."  
"I know it was. I was so stupid. I regret ever doing that to you and if I could take it back, I would. I can't believe I let myself do that to you. That's some serious guilt I'll take to the grave with me. But, one thing that came from it was that I realised just how stupid I was being. I realised that I loved you. I changed because of it. You changed me, [First]. You changed me into a better man."

And just like that, he had planted his lips on yours.


	21. The Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is literally just smut?? Please don’t read if you are underage.

Every single time Jung Hoseok kissed you, your mind would automatically just go blank. Everything just faded away and your being became so... so Hoseok. All you could feel was him. When he pulled away, the world slowly began to consume you again and within a second you had pushed yourself away from him. 

"Hoseok, we can't." You whispered.   
"Why not? Why can't we?" He was looking at you in such a way that made you want to throw all of your morals out of the window.   
"It's not right. Not after everything." His hand came out, gently landing on your leg.   
"I've missed you. I've missed you so much. You said yourself there's still feeling between us."  
"Yeah but I also said nothing else could happen."  
"I... I need you, [First]. I need to hold you again. I need to feel you under my fingers before I'll never get the chance again."  
"Hoseok..." you sighed.   
"You're leaving next month. We'll never get this opportunity again. There's only Namjoon and Jimin downstairs. There's only us up here. Please let me just hold you one more time. One more time and I'll never ask again. I'll let you go." You had shuffled closer to him.  
"It will make things weird again."  
"No it won't. We'll be us. We've always been us. This won't change that."  
"It's so risky."  
"I know that. Everything's been risky this past month for me, though. I just can't hold it back anymore."  
"I don't think I can either."

You had made your mind up. Hoseok cupped your cheek and leaned in once more. When his lips finally connected with yours again, the world slipped completely away. You lost touch with everything that wasn't Hoseok. 

His lips moulded against yours so perfectly. You had forgotten this feeling in all of the anger and hatred you had once felt. But those emotions had slipped away for good as his free hand began to gently trace lines up and down your side, causing goosebumps to prickle on your skin. Your own fingers had somehow become knotted in his hair at the base of his neck, pulling him closer still into you. He shifted his body so that he was fully closer to you and gently traced his hand from your face, down to your waist. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked one more time against your lips.   
"I'm sure."

That was all it took for his finger to settle on the hem of your shirt and to pull it away. His lips left yours and began to kiss at your jawline and neck as the cold air of the room stung on your hot skin. Gently, Hoseok pushed you back on to the bed and you shuffled up a little so that your head was on the pillows. He crawled over you, leaning down to press a quick kiss on to your lips before tugging at his own t-shirt and discarding of it across the room. Now that he was shirtless along with you, when he leaned back down to press his lips to yours, you could feel his skin on yours and electricity wavered inside of you. Your hands came back up to tangle into his dark locks. His kisses were not becoming feverish as they normally did. He was being slow, taking his time to warm you up beneath him. It was as if he was trying to drag this out for as long as he possible could. He didn't want to let go of you in this moment. 

His lips left yours once more only to attach themselves on to the base of your neck. He began to suck, causing a sweet, gentle gasp to leave your lips as he left a blossomed purple mark on your soft skin. Lower down, his lips planted delicate kisses on your collar bone. He was slowly moving down you, planting gentle kisses and leaving dark marks occasionally. His lips were soon at your naval and his fingers were loitering at the hem of your jeans. You were hot. You could feel that delicious soft throb in your core and the deep stir in your stomach. 

He must've caught on because he was popping open the button and pulling the material down your legs. He didn't do what you'd expected. He came back up, hands coming behind your back to unhook your bra. Once the material came away, your breasts fell a little due to the lack of support and Hoseok was on them immediately. He didn't touch your nipples at first. Instead, he played with the soft flesh, gently caressing and kissing. When his lips connected with one of your nipples, that familiar burn in the pit of your stomach intensified and you arched your back. You could feel his smirk against your skin as his hands rooted themselves on your hips and held you down. 

"Don't get too excited." He mumbled against you, "we're doing this slowly."

Slowly was an understatement. His tongue swirled painfully slowly around your nipple, but it hardened within seconds of being in his hot cavern. It was the same for your other breast. When his fingers began to play at the hem of your panties, you stopped him. 

"No," you breathed, "me first."

Your hands cane up to his hard chest and you pushed him back so that he was sitting with his legs open. You sat up, looking at him before crawling over and planting your lips on his. Your hands ran down his bare torso, creating sparks as you did. He let a groan slip past his mouth when your hands reached his bulge, which wasn't at its peak yet. Your mouth kissed down his jawline and you stopped right under the angle where the sharp turn down his face began, under his ear. Here, in his secret area of his head, you sucked on the soft skin, causing him to let a second groan leave his lips. You had soon left your mark on him. Your lips had their turn to travel down his body, gently kissing at the hot skin. He ran a hand through your hair. When you reached his jeans, you peered up at him. 

"Why keep it on when you knew you'd get your own way?" You asked, referring to his belt. 

Your fingers worked slowly to open the belt, then he bucked his hips and he pulled the jeans down. Now you were both left in your underwear. He propped himself back, leaning on his hands, legs open as you positioned yourself between him. You first only touched, hand gently stroking him over his boxers. He took a sharp breath. You could feel him hardening under your touch, the tip slowly beginning to discharge precum. 

"I thought you wanted to go slowly." You teased in a whisper.   
"It's been a long time." He confessed in a shaky breath.   
"Jung Hoseok abstained from sex?" You raised an eyebrow.   
"I guess I did."

He let out a shaky moan when your hand finally slipped under the waist band and touched him. 

"[First]-" He gasped when your fingers curled around him, a wave of pleasure hitting the depths of his stomach. You gave a small smirk, very tenderly and slowly moving your hand over him, "don't tease." He breathed.   
"Slowly, Hoseok." You reminded in a low whisper. 

You peered at his face. His eyes were half-lidded in bliss, mouth parted as gentle pants left his plump lips. His cheeks had begun to turn rosy in the heat and his hair fell into his eyelashes. 

Slowly, you began to pump him and you could already feel him twitching under your touch. He was hot. His skin was like fire against your cool palms and each pump seemed to make his skin boil more. The effect you had on him was curiously massive. He seemed both uncontrollable like an animal in heat, yet so vulnerable. The position of the waistband on your wrist was beginning to dig in, and that's when you knew it was time to discard of the black material. You pulled your hand away from him and he let out an unsatisfactory hiss. You chuckled, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and he helped you pull them down by lifting his hips once more. When the material was off, you repositioned yourself between his legs so that your back arched as you leaned down and showed off your still slightly covered behind. You didn't look up at him. This time, you pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his cock and heard him take yet another sharp breath. The precum stuck to your lips and created a string as you pulled away. The sight beneath him made Hoseok shiver. 

With a slow movement, you neared his dick again, this time, licking along the small nook that ran across the tip. A low groan resounded from Hoseok. Your fingers began to gently trace lines up and down his thighs, heightening his sensitivity. Just your breath on him was enough to send him haywire. You were teasing him. You were so painfully teasing him that he was having to bite his lip and dig his fingers into the sheets to stop himself from grabbing the top of your head and fucking your face for making him feel like he was being driven crazy. But he didn't. He let you kitten lick his dick, small, gentle flutters of your hot tongue which made his stomach tighten in pleasure. 

Then finally, after you had licked a strip on the underside of his cock, you took him all into your mouth. There was no hesitation. Some girls Hoseok had been with liked to test the waters and just try the tip, others held as much as they could so that they'd only have to suck about half. But you... you didn't care. You shoved your pretty mouth around him and despite his length, took all of him in one gulp. He couldn't help it. The feeling of your hot mouth around him made a moan escape his lips and he bucked up, causing you to gag a little. He whispered a hushed sorry immediately after and you began to bob your head. You hollowed your cheeks and used your tongue to continue to lick the underside of his dick while you sucked him. The feeling was immaculate to Hoseok. Your lips were beginning to bruise and swell with the harshness of your own actions, but you didn't care. You were too far gone in the lust to care. 

Hoseok was also consumed by his own lust. The feeling of your mouth around his dick, along with the pretty sight of you down in his legs, but your ass high in the air, as if displaying itself for him was enough to make him cum. 

Again, under your touch, Hoseok was beginning to twitch. So, with one final bob of your head, you pulled your mouth off of him. A small pop from your lips was masked by a groan of annoyance from Hoseok. With your blowjob, his dick had darkened to a harsh purple and you could tell that he was holding back as much as he could. 

He said nothing. He only sat up properly, dick pressing up into his stomach and used a hand to push you backwards on to your back. He didn't seem to feel like playing games since as soon as you were lying, he had practically ripped your panties away from you. How wrong you were. He gripped your ankles, slowly pulling your legs apart and bent down. You expected him to be on top of you, devouring you, but instead, he pressed a kiss on your right leg, on the inside just above the knee. He did the same on the other leg and then slowly, he began to work his way up your legs, kissing the delicate skin. Even when he finally reached your throbbing core, the kiss he placed there was on your pubic bone. You knew what he was doing. He was paying you back for playing with him earlier. You could feel his breath on you, which made you want to clench your legs to try and create some tension, but he had already planted his large hands on your thighs. You were trapped now. He pressed a kiss to your outer lips, careful not to touch any of the delicate skin behind. 

"Hoseok-!" You gasped at the long-awaited touch.   
"Payback's a bitch." His low voice sent vibrations through you and you arched your back. 

He spend a few minutes doing this, pressing kisses to your most sensitive area to everywhere except where you needed it most. It was driving you insane. He must've finally had enough, since he moved your legs so that they were now over his shoulders and he gripped your love handles. Your fingers dug into the sheets and finally, he licked a hot stripe up your slit. An almost cry of pleasure left your lips and Hoseok dug his fingers deeper into you. 

"Quiet." He warned. 

You replied with an estranged hum, pressing your lips firmly together. His tongue ran against you yet again. And stopped right over your clit. He pushed down, sending a wave of pleasure over you. It was too much. His lips attached onto your clit, and he began to suck. You bucked your hips, only to find them pushed down almost immediately. His fingers burned into your skin. His mouth ran a little further down, now at your entrance, leaving your clit throbbing and in need of more attention. Again, he licked along your wet folds and then, without warning, delved in. A gasp, constrained by you biting your lips, came from you and you could practically feel his smirk against you. His tongue swirled inside of you and the feeling was so overpowering, yet you needed more. You needed so much more. One of your hands cane down to touch your clit, but Hoseok had other ideas. His hand came down and grabbed your wrist, pulling it back and pinning it to your side. You whined. Before you could eve attempt to do anything with your free hand, Hoseok had grabbed your wrist and pinned that arm down too. He pulled away. 

"You are such a bad girl." He hummed, "I ought to punish you for that."  
"Hoseok, please..."

But he had pulled away completely now. 

Now there was nothing on you but the air and Hoseok had a glint in his eye. He kneeled up and moved a little closer to you. 

"It's a shame really," he whispered, swiping a finger up your folds, collected the clear, sticky substance, "I wanted to fuck you with my fingers. Seems like I'll have to just have to teach you a lesson and not give you any preparation for other things."

He positioned himself so that he was now hovering above you. With one hand, he held his dick and began to tease your entrance, slowly rubbing himself against you so that your juices mixed with his. Then, in one snap of his hips, he was fully inside of you. 

You pulled him down, having to bite into his shoulder to stop the cry that so badly wanted to leave. He groaned at the sensation of your teeth sinking down into him. 

His hands moved, gently tracing down your body and he held your waist up a little, so that your bodies were touching. Your arms came up onto his back and held onto him. You were so close. He slowly began to rock his hips and friction between you both ignited the sparks. Within minutes, you were gasping for breath. Even though he was going so slowly, savouring you, the bliss he created was too much. His head came down and he connected his lips with yours in a similarly slow and passionate kiss. Your fingers were digging into his soft back and you knew that that sort of pain seemed to egg him on. His thrusts were becoming harder, but not faster, and he was somehow managing to bury himself deeper and deeper inside of you. 

"Hoseok-" you gasped when he suddenly pushed up against your sweet spot. Your back arched, your head dug into the pillow and you had to control yourself.   
"Was that nice?" He asked, voice husky and low.  
"Mhm-mm!" As you replied, he had struck the spot again, sending a similar reaction through you.   
"You're so beautiful, [First]. You're so beautiful underneath me like this."

He was thrusting ever deeper into you and then, he finally flipped the switch. His right hand slipped away from underneath you and trailed down your body to your clit. While he thrust into you, he began to rub harsh, hard circles on your clit. That was all it took. You bucked your hips up into his and the slow, passionate sex you were having up until this point was over. Now it was a race. A race to finish. Hoseok's thrusts became erratic, thrusting hard and fast at no set rhythm. He didn't want to stop now. He didn't want to slow down. He needed to fuck you as hard as he could. He needed to cum. 

Your hips snapped together, you were gasping into his mouth as you kissed him. His groans were filling your mouth. Your back was arched. He twitched inside you. Once. Twice. Three times. You could feel the build of pressure between your legs. This was it. 

"Hoseok!" You cried out, unable to keep quiet. 

Your orgasm washed over you. Moan after moan spilled from your battered lips and you lost complete control over your hips and you buckled up into him over and over. Your throbbing, climaxing core created a sweet pressure around Hoseok and within seconds of you reaching your climax, his seed was spilling into you. 

When both of you had begun to come down from your highs, Hoseok pulled out and rolled over to lie next to you. You were both panting, chests rising and falling rapidly. You turned, curling into Hoseok's side and pressing a tired kiss to his neck. 

"Go to sleep, baby." He mumbled. 

You didn't need to be told twice.


	22. Jimin’s Inability to Keep a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that you are unable to catch a break whilst knowing the Bangtan frat members

The hot water lulled around your body. Great balloons of bubbles jiggled on the surface around your skin. You sat in the centre of the tub, knees pulled up to your chest, tears streaming down your cheeks. 

~^*^~ 

_You awoke with a start. It was cold. But there was a warmth besides you. You turned, coming face-to-face with a sleeping Hoseok. Your heart caught in your throat. Shit. What had you gotten yourself into this time? He looked so peaceful in R.E.M. sleep besides you. You didn't have time to stay, though, you had to leave. Slowly, you pushed yourself up, feeling a burn in your stomach. There was a dry substance sticking to your inner thigh... had he...? You couldn't remember._

_You were so groggy. Quietly you moved around the room picking up your things. You dressed outside in the hall, praying to god that none of the others would wake up and see you half naked outside of Hoseok's bedroom. When you had dressed, you snuck through the rest of the house, fleeing in a stealthy fashion. How had you let yourself get caught in his trap again? After everything he had put you through?_

_Your feet had carried you to Jimin's and Jihyun's home. You knocked, finding his mother, clearly sleep deprived and surprised by your entrance._

_"Oh, [First]-! None of the boys are here."  
"I... I know... can I still stay over...?"  
"You're always welcome, sweetheart."_

_You stepped inside. The house was warm. You had forgotten Jimin's parents practically left the heating on 24/7/365._

_"Would I be able to take a bath...?"  
"Of course." She smiled. Both her boys had her kind smile. _

~^*^~

So here you were in Jimin's bathtub, the bubbles as your only company as you sobbed. You ran a wet hand through your hair, dampening the locks as you did so. You rubbed the water along your arms, trying to rid yourself completely of Jung Hoseok. 

~^*^~

Morning had soon dawned and after a long, reviving sleep, Hoseok found himself waking with a smile on his lips. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. The sheets were draped from his waist down meaning that goosebumps had risen on his arms. He was facing the wall. So, with a gentle groan, he rolled over, ready to pull you into his arms. However, he was greeted by an empty bed. He groggily sat up, the smile on his face utterly shattering into a frown when he realised your clothes were gone. 

You had fled. 

Soon, a few weeks had passed and you and Hoseok had not spoken since that night. You had done everything in your power to stay away from him. 

Over this time, January exams were looming and although you were planning on leaving relatively soon, you still wanted to study hard and make sure you were prepared for your next uni. Minho had already began proceedings for your transfer. The stress of the imposing exams, however, seemed to have gotten the better of you, as you had become rather sick, with a nasty fever and light head. Every time you stood, the room span and Taehyung or Seokjin had to grip onto you to stop you from toppling over. 

Every day, it seemed to grow just a little worse than the day before and your sickness had left you with a sour attitude. You would constantly snap at anyone who tried to tell you to slow down and eventually began hiding away in the library. Even Amber had begun to treat you as a bomb ready to go off. 

The climax of this illness was a cold Tuesday afternoon in the drama studio. You had been given a short piece to act out in your own styles with Jin and Tae, but the second you rose, a nasty feeling spread through your head and down to your stomach. Your head pounded and your ears began to ring until it was deafening. Behind the noise, you could have sworn you heard Jin call your name, but your skin had begun to pale and you grew hot from the inside. A cold sweat washed over you and now Minho was coming over. He made it maybe four steps before a retching filled the room and vomit rose up and came spilling from your lips. It burnt. It hurt so bad and you fell back into your seat when it was over. The world slowly came back to you as the ringing subsided in your ears but you still felt weak and hot. 

"Come on, honey, I'm taking you back to your dorm." You could hear Jin's voice, but you didn't recognise it. 

A hand helped you up from the chair and you could do nothing but stumble into his side. Another arm came around your other side and together, Jin and Tae helped take you back to your dorm. 

When the door suddenly opened, Amber looked up from her work, but when she saw your awful state, she was up, tearing your bedsheets back so that the boys could lie you down. 

"What happened?" She gasped, touching your forehead.  
"She threw up. She's not well, Amber. Keep your eye on her." Seokjin ordered.  
"Of course."

When you were lying down on the bed, you rolled over, shivering and curled into yourself. Amber gently laid the covers over you and thanked the boys for dropping you off. 

"How do you feel?" Amber asked gently.  
"My body aches..." you mumbled, "I'm so hot... but so cold..."  
"Alright, honey." Amber presses her hand on your cheek, feeling it burn, "I'll get you some water. Please don't throw up in here."

The days began to pass and instead of feeling any better, you only felt the same, or on some days, worse. The vomiting still occurred and was slowly becoming more and more frequent. During Friday morning, as you threw up in the bathroom, there was a rap on the door. Amber, still in her pyjamas, wandered towards the door and opened it to find Hoseok looking rather worried. He was pale himself and his eyes darted around the room behind Amber. 

"Yes?" Amber rolled her eyes.  
"Is [First] here?"  
"She's-" there was a retching from the bathroom, "occupied. Why?"  
"Seokjin Hyung and Taehyung told me that she was sick."  
"Yeah, she is. Pretty bad, too. You didn't poison her did you?"  
"Why the fuck would I do that?" Hoseok seemed genuinely offended.  
"One of the only things you haven't done to her." Amber shrugged.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Look, can I see her?"  
"You guys might be on civil terms, but she won't want you seeing her the way she is right now. I haven't been able to leave her side and she's not gotten much better."  
"Not much better..?"  
"It doesn't matter if she eats or not, she throws up. She's always pale and sweaty and it's not good. She's a hot mess."  
"Honest."  
"I'm sorry, I mean she's in the back looking like HyunA while she delicately throws up."  
"You're rather funny today." It was Hoseok's turn to roll his eyes.  
"Are we done? I have to go back to [First]."

Despite Amber's words, you arrived to your classes the following Monday feeling a little perkier. The vomiting was still an issue, but you made sure to sit by the door and had all of the toilets planned out for a quick exit if need be. You had learnt to control it over the past week, but you were beginning to worry about why it wasn't going away. 

Taehyung came and sat besides you, smiling as he did so. You had gained a little colour back in your cheeks, but didn't look any better considering the pink sweatpants and grey hoodie with the hood up and tightened around your head to conceal your greasy hair. He didn't mind. You looked somewhat better and that was the main thing. 

"How are you feeling?" He inquired. Seokjin had yet to arrive.  
"My whole body hurts." You whined, "And I think I got some stress related stomach bug because I still keep vomiting."  
"You should go to the nurse about that." He told you plainly.  
"Yeah... well I don't like her."  
"Hey, guys!" Seokjin smiled, "I bet you didn't read that new Mafia romance book that came out a few months ago."  
"What about it?" Taehyung pouted.  
"It was so good! It was about a Mafia leader who took in this broke-ass student and turned her into his sugar baby. By the end of the book, she was as part of the gang as the rest of them! There were so many cool murders, too! I'm gonna analyse them and see how realistic they are!"  
"You need to stop this weird obsession with murder." Tae mumbled.  
"It's a fascination, not an obsession." Jin frowned, "anyway, how are you feeling, [First]?"  
"Achey. And still ready to vomit so I'll shut up."  
"I see. Hoseok keeps asking about you. I'll tell him you're getting better." As if what he had said didn't affect anyone in any way, Seokjin pulled out his notepad and began scrawling down notes. 

Guilt constricted your chest. You hadn't spoken to Hoseok in a while. He had come to call for you over the weekend, too, but Amber had gotten rid of him those times as well. You should probably have spoken to him about everything. Ignoring him wasn't going to solve anything- 

Nausea washed over you and you slapped your hand over your mouth. In a panic, you sprinted out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom. 

~^*^~ 

A couple of days passed before you saw Hoseok again. You didn't speak to him. You only saw him from across campus, standing outside of the cafeteria, talking fondly to a shorter girl. She was giggling at something he said. You froze, watching their encounter unravel itself before you. His hand came up, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

'You're beautiful' you saw him mouth. 

Fuck. 

The bile rose at the back of your throat and you turned quickly on your heel. He couldn't change. He wouldn't ever change. At the end of the day, he truly was nothing but a fuckboy. 

Later that day, you and Amber were sat comfortably in your dorm, both of you working hard on your assignments. You were due to leave in just a few short weeks, but this last assignment for Minho was important and you wanted to finish it. 

"Hey, [First]," Amber suddenly spoke up.  
"Hm?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"It's serious."  
"Go on..." you stopped writing and looked over at her.  
"Look, you'd tell me anything right?"  
"You know I would... Amber you're scaring me."  
"I'll just cut to it then. Have you skipped a period?"  
"Huh... o-oh..." you flushed a little. Even if you and Amber were best friends, she wasn't the type to really talk about things like periods. It was strange coming from her, "well yeah, I have actually, but it's just the stress, right?"  
"Well... next question, when did you last get some dick?"  
"Uh... " you thought about the last time with Hoseok. That was a little over a month ago now... "just over a month ago..."  
"I thought so."  
"Wait- you don't- you don't think I'm- I'm- do you...?"  
"It's a possibility. I mean it probably is the stress. Look, you stay here and I'll go buy a box of tests, alright?"

You didn't have time to protest as she had grabbed her purse and left. You were alone in your own company, able to let it sink in. You could be pregnant... with Hoseok's child... But... he wouldn't want it, would he? He would want to be free and a child would tie him down for sure. Not to mention, you weren't at all ready to be a mother... you were too young and had too much to focus on.... oh god... 

You swallowed. 

You couldn't be pregnant. The night with Hoseok was blurry but he would have worn protection. He usually always did...

~^*^~ 

Amber stalked in to the pharmacy, not noticing the familiar figure at the checkout suckling on a lolly. She made her way to the female products isle and picked up a box of what she presumed to be fairly priced yet reliable pregnancy tests. She checked the box just to make sure this was what she wanted and then made her way over to the counter. 

"Amber?" Came a voice from behind her.  
"Oh, hi Jimin, how are you?"  
"I'm good, just stocking up." He grinned, holding up four boxes of condoms.  
"Of course." Amber rolled her eyes.  
"What about..." his jaw dropped and the lolly fell from his mouth. His eyes had locked on the box of pregnancy tests and he was looking quickly between Amber and the box.  
"Ji-"  
"OH MY GOD! WHO'S THE FATHER! I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE YOU WERE SEXUALLY ACTIVE! WAIT DOES HE EVEN GO TO OUR UNI? IS IT SEOKJIN? OH MAYBE ITS THAT REALLY CUTE POST-GRAD GUY - WHAT'S HIS NAME? OH, YEAH, HEECHUL! IS IT HEECHUL? MAYBE ITS KIM BUM!"  
"Jimin they're not mine!" Amber blurted out. His jaw somehow managed to drop further and then, loud enough to shatter the glass windows-  
"WHAT?! ARE THEY FOR [FIRST]?"  
"Look, it's not confirmed, but yes. Jimin, please don't freak-" it was too late.  
"OH MY GOD! IS IT YOONGI'S? I BET IT IS! MAYBE IT'S HOSEOK'S! YOU KNOW THOSE TWO CANT STAY OFF OF EACH OTHER! OH MY GOD WHAT IF IT'S JIHYUN'S AND IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?! IT HAS TO BE HOSEOK'S! WAIT NO! IT COULD BE THAT VERNON GUY SHE MADE OUT WITH ONCE! MAYBE SHE GOT A MALE PROSTITUTE TO BE HER BABY DADDY!"  
"Jimin!" Amber cried out, "I don't know, okay? She hasn't told me, and frankly, I doubt she's even pregnant. We're just making sure, alright?"  
"A-alright..."  
"Do not go gossiping this all around campus, either, Park Jimin." Amber warned, "if I find out you have, I will personally cut your balls off."  
"Jeez, alright."

~^*^~

Jimin wasted no time in rushing back to the frat house where all six members of Bangtan were in the living room enjoying evening TV. The peace was disturbed when Jimin rushed in. He threw the four boxes of condoms at Jungkook, one of which hit him square on the nose. 

"Hyung!" Jungkook whined.  
"No time to cry, Jungkookie!" Jimin was frantic, "I've just seen some crazy shit!"  
"What is it?" Yoongi grumbled, half asleep.  
"[First]'s pregnant!"

There were six different reactions happening all at once. 

First there was Seokjin, who's eyes blew wide open and a "waaaa~!?" left his plump lips. Second was Yoongi who seemed to immediately wake up and bolted into an upright sitting position, looking at Jimin with such intensity. Third was Hoseok who paled slightly and sunk back into his chair as his eyes widened momentarily before he tried to cover it with a poker face. Fourth was Namjoon who's mouth dropped and he quickly covered it with his hand, staring dumbfounded at Jimin. Fifth was Taehyung who's head had snapped to Jimin so quickly, he had most likely given himself whiplash. His eyes blew wide. Finally was Jungkook who chocked on air. 

The room was utterly silent. 

There was one guilty conscience and all eyes seemed to float towards him.


	23. The Only Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy and potentially distressing themes. You read on at your own risk.

"Well who the fuck is the father?!" Jin suddenly rose.   
"I don't fucking know!" Jimin cried out.   
"I bet it's Yoongi!" Seokjin pointed an accusatory finger at the mint haired man who was immediately also up on his feet.   
"It's not me!"  
"You can't be sure!" Jimin accused.   
"Yes I can! If it were my baby, she'd be halfway done with the pregnancy and we'd already know!"  
"Good point, very convincing." Jin rubbed his chin.   
"Then its Hobi Hyung!" Jungkook gasped.   
"YES!" Jimin cried in agreement.   
"I bet those two fucked again! It's the only explanation!" Jin turned to Hoseok.   
"Is it?!" Jungkook was looking at Hoseok with a great interest. 

Hoseok, too stunned to speak, had a hand clenched and up against his lips. He shook his head, closing his eyes and begged for some force to pull him into the sofa and swallow him whole. 

"No it can't be." Namjoon stated, "[First] isn't dumb enough to hop back on that dick after what he did to her."  
"The power of Jung Hoseok is one of legend it wouldn't surprise me if she did." Tae retorted.   
"Man I feel bad for [First]." Jin suddenly sighed. 

~^*^~ 

Quiet. 

It was so quiet. 

The phone was lit on the sink, counting down the seconds until the truth would be revealed. 

You sat crumpled on the floor of the bathroom. Amber sat on the edge of the toilet, hand extending down to your head which was resting on her lap. She was running a calming hand through your hair, other hand holding onto yours. She could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You were scared. 

You couldn't have a baby. You were far too young and had too much going on. Not to mention Hoseok. Hoseok wouldn't want a kid. He just wouldn't. Hoseok was one of those guys who, while young, wanted to go out and enjoy his youth. A child would change everything for him. 

But it was you. He'd told you himself that you were everything to him. That you had changed him. Could you believe him? 

Your heart jumped and your body shook when the timer rang, cutting through the silence. Amber reached out for the phone, pressing the stop button and then looked down at you. 

"I... I can't..."  
"I'll do it for you."

Amber was trembling herself. She was so worried for you. Worried that you would be pregnant. She didn't know who the father was, but whoever it was, she knew they wouldn't own up to their responsibilities. 

Her fingers took up the test and exhaled slowly. Then, she looked. 

\+ 

She looked down at you. 

"It's positive...."

The shock took a moment to absorb. It started on your skin, slowly sinking down into a horrid feeling in your stomach. You felt your eyes get hot and they welled up. Amber quickly pulled you into her. 

"Who's is it?" She whispered.   
"It's Hoseok's." You sobbed. 

Amber let you cry for a while in the bathroom, before gently wiping up your tears and helping you into the bedroom once more. She sat with you on your bed, keeping you in her arms. 

"I can't have it, Amber..." you whispered.   
"No, don't make that decision now. Give it some time. Think about it."  
"It's all I've thought about."  
"You need to think hard about it. Weigh up everything. You'll need to tell Hoseok as well. Look, let's go to sleep, ok? You've had a stressful day."

While Amber had almost no trouble getting to sleep, you couldn't even close your eyes. Your mind was swirling with al these thoughts about Hoseok, your pregnancy, everything. It was too much. It was too overwhelming. 

You grabbed your phone from the side of your bed and opened the web search. It was the only option. 

~^*^~ 

A few days had passed since you had found out that you were pregnant, and you hadn't left the dorm. You were scared of seeing Hoseok, scared of the possible rumours, scared of what you'd have to say to Yoongi. There was too much to worry about. 

Amber had left the dorm about half an hour ago to grab some things that she'd left a Jihyun's. However, on her way, she had bumped into Namjoon. 

"Just the person I was looking for." Namjoon smiled serenely.   
"Hi, Namjoon, how are you?" Amber forced a small smile.   
"I'm good. How are you? How's [First]?"  
"We're both good."  
"Really?"  
"Ye-... why?" Amber looked at Namjoon carefully. There was no way...  
"I just..." Namjoon sighed, "Amber I know."  
"Know what?"  
"About [First]." He admitted in a hushed voice, as a group of seniors had just walked past.   
"Park Jimin." Amber growled.   
"Amber listen-"  
"No, you listen to me, Jimin doesn't know the truth. And I'm pretty sure that [First] wouldn't appreciate you guys gossiping about her."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. But Jimin said he saw you buying tests."  
"Does buying tests mean that she definitely is?!" Amber was close to flying off the handle. Jimin just couldn't keep his mouth shut.   
"Well..."  
"Look, she is, okay, but it's none of your business in the first place."  
"You're right. I'm really sorry, Amber."  
"You better be. And tell Jimin to get some jizz frozen if he wants kids."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I'm going to fucking cut his balls off for spreading gossip."

~^*^~ 

Namjoon wasted no time after his conversation with Amber and went straight back to the frat house. He felt like he knew the full truth without even being told it. Hoseok had been acting as if he'd met the devil for the past few days. He'd shut himself in his bedroom, barely ate and constantly seemed paled. It had to be how Namjoon believed it. 

When he was back, he asked Hoseok to go down into the basement with him for talk on some fraternity proceedings that needed doing for the new year. Hoseok reluctantly followed him down and both took a seat on the newest additions of the room, fluffy beanbags. They were probably only there so that Yoongi had a new place to sleep, but they were comfy and provided some more casual seating. Hoseok, from Namjoon's point of view, was still pale and a little off in his own personality. 

"Hoseok." Namjoon spoke gently. His deep voice vibrated through the room.   
"Yes....?"  
"I want you to be honest and I want you to trust me. Alright?"  
"Namjoon I-"  
"Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone okay? Just be honest."  
"What?"  
"Are you the father of [First]'s baby?"  
"I-..." Hoseok was at a loss for words. Of course Namjoon would figure it out. He was too smart for his own good. He'd have to own up to this and now. It was only Namjoon after all, "as long as she hasn't slept with anyone since me, then yes..."  
"Since you?"  
"We slept together a few months ago... it just happened and..."  
"You forgot the condom?"  
"Yeah." Hoseok whispered.   
"Dear Lord, Hoseok. What are we gonna do with you." Namjoon signed, letting his head fall into his hands, "I know how you feel about her, but you could've at least wrapped it."  
"It was just... don't make me feel worse about this!" Hoseok was on the verge of tears.   
"Lemme just do something."

Hoseok watched as Namjoon turned, in order to reach into his back pocket and produce his phone. His long, slender fingers gently tapped on the screen and Hoseok realised he was typing out a message. He looked over Namjoon's shoulder. 

_'To: Amber  
Confirm something for me.'_

_'From: Amber  
What?'_

_'To: Amber  
Is Hoseok the father?'_

_'From: Amber  
Get your nose out'_

_'To: Amber  
He's sitting right next to me. Just tell me ffs.'_

_'From: Amber  
Yes. [First] told me when she found out. He's the father.'_

As soon as he read the message, Hoseok couldn't stop the tears that came overflowing down his cheeks. There were so many emotions running through his veins. He was so guilty. He felt so bad for putting you into a cornered position, and then again, he was so relieved that it was his. So happy that he would be a father, and to none other than your child. 

"I think you need to go upstairs and tell your friends the truth." Namjoon spoke gently.  
"Namjoonie-"  
"No, Hoseok, they deserve to know. They're your friends and they're [First]'s friends. They have a right to know."  
"Okay..."

With reluctant steps, Hoseok began his ascent of the stairs back up to the ground floor of the frat house. Between the time he and Hoseok had been down in the basement, the rest of the boys had returned and were all lazing around in the living room. When Hoseok gingerly approached the doorframe, they all turned momentarily to greet him, before going back to the TV. There were only five of them, but in this situation, it seemed to have multiplied horrendously. 

"Um..." he was barely muttering, almost no noise coming from his mouth, "u-uh..."  
"Everyone," Namjoon spoke cooly from behind the older, "Hoseok has something to tell you."

Immediately, the Maknaes, who had been discussing what was going on in the show stopped chattering, Yoongi opened his eyes and Jin began chewing slower on his instant noodles. Hoseok gulped. They were all looking at him now. 

"I, uh, I have something you guys need to know." Hoseok began to play with his fingers.   
"What is it?" Taehyung's deep voice tumbled through the house like thunder, as it always did, but now, it was nothing but intimidating.   
"I... I'm..."  
"Breathe." Namjoon uttered. 

Hoseok closed his eyes. So clearly, he could see your face looking at him. Although the expression was unreadable, contorted into some mush of every emotion, it was still you and you were the calming antidote to this anxiety. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled deeply, and then opened his eyes. 

"I'm the father of [First]'s baby."

~^*^~ 

A few more days had passed since Hoseok had finally spilled the truth to the frat, and like a bunch of school girls, it was the only thing they could seem to talk about. From the minute he was up until the minute he went to bed, the only think Hoseok seemed to be permitted to talk about was his newfound soon-to-be fatherhood. One thing that seemed apparent was the loss of you. Jin and Tae had seen you at the end of your drama lectures, going to speak to the professors, and Yoongi had seen you momentarily in some places, but you had managed to successfully avoid Hoseok as if he were a walking parasite. It was at lunch, three days after the news, when you were finally spotted in the cafeteria. 

Jimin had been the one to spot you out, and Hoseok had risen to his feet just to get a glimpse of you. To say pregnancy was a miracle... You were clearly exhausted, eyes puffed with bags and the whites a soft pink. Your face was paled with a slight green tinge, as though you could throw up at any given moment. Your lips, once plump and pinned, were a paled, muted rose, and in a thin line, cracked and scabbed. Clearly pregnancy was not treating you well. 

It was when you passed that Jimin struck, jabbing his hand out to grasp at your arm and stop you in your tracks. In your fingers, a boxed sandwich. 

"Hey, long time no see!" Jimin smiled. 

You avoided Hoseok's eyes, looking around at the table of faces. They knew. Amber had told you. They were looking at you, in what you believed to be accusatory, judgemental stares, but really, though you couldn't see it, it was pity. Hoseok was looking at you desperately. He wanted you to look at him. 

"Yeah..." you mumbled, trailing off.   
"Wanna eat with us?"   
"Eat with us," Jungkook smiled now, "we saved you a seat."

You looked around at the boys, careful to continue to avoid Hoseok's gaze. 

"I'm good, thanks." You mumbled and made a break for it, shrugging Jimin's hand off of your arm and leaving swiftly. 

Jimin sighed and Jungkook's smile faded. 

"She's never going to see you again, you realise that don't you?" Jimin stated, collapsing back into his seat. 

It wasn't long before a week had passed and Hoseok had done nothing but think of you. He felt so guilty about the way that he had left things with you, and you had still not come yourself to tell him the news that you were pregnant and he was the father. In fact, he was beginning to think you never would. So, he would have to do it himself. 

It was early afternoon, when Hoseok had ordered Namjoon, Jimin and Amber to come and listen to him. Amber, most reluctant of the three, was breathing heavily with anger as the brunette looked sheepishly between the three. Namjoon was sat waiting patiently and Jimin resembled a puppy waiting for a treat. 

"I'm going to get [First] back." Hoseok announced suddenly, making all three shocked within a second.   
"You're what?!" One was calm and reserved, one had shot up, the bar stool tipping to the ground and one had turned a deep, violent red.   
"Look, guys, she's having my baby. She shouldn't have to do this alone. She doesn't deserve it."  
"She doesn't deserve being pregnant with your offspring." Amber retorted.   
"Amber, look, you're her best friend. You should know better than anybody that she wouldn't want to do this by herself."  
"You know she thinks you wouldn't want it, right?"

Hoseok's turn to become shocked was as Amber spoke. 

"She WHAT?! I want kids! She knows I want kids!"  
"She thinks it'd be a burden because then you wouldn't be able to go out and fuck other girls."  
"Oh my god! I don't want other girls! I want her! Amber you need to go home right now and tell her I'm coming over to talk!"  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because she wouldn't let me in! Talk to her!"

In a frantic rush, Hoseok had pushed Amber up and was forcing her to the door. 

~^*^~ 

Amber returned to the dorm pretty quickly, and to her surprise, found it empty. There was a note on your bed addressed to her. With a slow movement, she sat down on your bed and read the note, covering her hand with her mouth as she did so. 

Almost immediately, she had her phone out and was dialling Hoseok. 

"Hello?" He seemed on edge.   
"Hoseok we have a problem, a huge, huge problem."  
"What? What's happened?!"  
"[First] has gone and she's left a note."  
"What does it say?"  
"It says she's 'gone to fix the problem' and she 'wants to be alone' when she comes back..."  
"Does that mean she's coming to the frat house to take me back to the dorm?!"  
"No you fucking idiot!" Amber shrieked.   
"Well what then?!"  
"I think she's gone to terminate the pregnancy."


	24. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy themes and distressing scenes. You read at your own risk.

Your suitcase lay open on your bed as you, in hysterics, stuffed every item of clothing you could find that belonged to you into it. Your drawer was pulled out into the middle of the room, clothes strewn everywhere as you tried to fit everything inside. 

A horrendous sound of your wails, high pitched and pain-stricken, seemed to fill the room as physically as water would. You were drowning in your own pity as your stomach tightened into a stiff knot again. 

You were told that was normal, but you still doubled over in pain. 

As you did so, the door burst open and Hoseok, in a manic panic, looked around the room. His heart got caught in his throat when he realised just what kind of state the room was in. Immediately, without thinking, he rushed to your aid, pulling you back until you were sat on Amber's bed. You were in a right state. Your hair was disheveled. Your face was deep with sadness, tears streaming down your cheeks from reddened and positively swollen eyes. Your lips were curled. A detest was set in your gaze to Hoseok as you continued to blubber. 

"[First]..." he breathed. He had never seen you in this kind of state before and he was concerned deeply. He felt a disgusting feeling in his stomach. He knew what had caused this, "why are you crying...?"  
"I j-just... I- I-" you couldn't get your words out due to the sheer hysterics, "I made a decision... that I- I would- it- changed... my life..."  
"You made a decision that changed your life...?"

Hoseok felt the feeling intensify itself deep within him. His... no... 

Fuck. 

"[First], answer me this," you nodded an acknowledgment, "was what Jimin said true? You found out you were pregnant?"  
"...yes..." you whispered, a few more tears rolling down your cheeks.  
"And the father...?" His heart was pounding wildly.  
"...you..."  
"[First]... you don't have to leave because of that."  
"It's not... because of... that..."  
"The note..." he was studying you closely. He knew. He knew what you had done.  
"Hoseok-"  
"Did you get an abortion?"

This time, you couldn't manage a verbal answer. The sick feeling was rising in your stomach, a toxic mixture of guilt and self-pity. Slowly, you nodded. 

Hoseok retracted himself from you, pushing his way towards the end of the bed. He was nothing but shocked. Of course, he knew before he even entered the dorm that you had gone through with it. 

"Please tell me you didn't."  
"You didn't want it..." you whispered.  
"Didn't-" he scoffed, "how did you know I didn't want it!" He exploded, leaping up to his fit in a blinded rage, "you wouldn't even look at me! How was I supposed to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to help you through your pregnancy?! How was I supposed to tell you that I wanted that fucking baby?!"  
"Hoseok-"  
"AND YOU FUCKING KILLED IT!"

The thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach. His own hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

"WE TALKED ABOUT HOW WE WANTED KIDS! WHY COULDNT YOU JUST TALK TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
"Hoseok-" you gasped, getting to your feet, "I did what I thought was best for you!" You had begun to cry again, "I see you with other girls! There's no way you haven't moved on!"

Hoseok seemed to have completely snapped. He lunged for you, fingers gripping the collar of your shirt and pulling you up so you were on your tip-toes, eye to eye with him. Your heart began to pick up a considerable pace and you honestly thought he was going to throw you against the wall in rage. 

"I love you!" His face was so close to yours, so similarly streaming with tears, his spit was landing on your face, "why couldn't you just tell me?! I'll never fucking move on from you! Ever! You know that!"

He let go of you and you stumbled backwards. 

"I can't forgive you for this." He spat, "you killed my baby, our baby, [First]. You didn't even fucking talk to me - you just did it!"  
"Hoseok, please!"  
"Fuck it. I'm done with this shit."

He stormed out. The door slammed behind him, but you barely heard it over the deafening silence he left in his wake. 

You crumpled to the ground, stomach contracting again, sobbing. Your body hurt so much and now, so did your heart; even more so than it had done before Hoseok came in unannounced. 

The next time you gained company was an hour later, when a second intruder burst in. This time, it was Yoongi, who said nothing as he pulled your sobbing form from the ground and picked you up bridal style. You were exhausted, unable to fight back as he carried you into the bathroom and helped you set down onto the toilet. The water was soon a dark crimson. 

He held your head against his torso as your stomach painfully contracted, your legs shaking with the anxiety. He was trying his hardest to comfort you. 

When the worst of it was over, and your body had been exhausted, Yoongi gently helped you up, and you had crumpled into his embrace, passing out. Yoongi, careful as ever, carried your form back into the bedroom, where he laid you down on Amber's bed at first, and began to clean the room. It took a while before everything was swept off of your bed and out of harms way, before he moved you into your own bed. 

"What are you doing?" 

He turned to see Amber standing in the doorway. 

"Hoseok came over."  
"That's not Hoseok." She growled.  
"He got angry at her, Amber, really fucking angry. I had to come and check up on her. The worst is over, but she's running a temperature and she's out cold."  
"Right, well, you've done your 'knight in shining armour' act, so fuck off. She doesn't need you. I'm sick of you boys butting in to her business."  
"Amber-"  
"Fuck off, Yoongi. I'm done with it."

With a sigh, Yoongi pushed himself up and left the room. Amber sighed when he had left. How had things ended up like this? She looked at your sleeping form, deciding that you really needed a break for all this. 

~^*^~

Weeks turned to months and you had stopped speaking to every member of the Bangtan frat, including Jihyun. Hoseok was seething with you, Yoongi had seen you at your lowest point and the rest of them had no idea what had actually gone on the day Hoseok went to visit you. He refused to speak about it. 

Your lack of presence in the group made things begin to tense up like they never had done before. Everyone had come to the assumption that Hoseok had pushed you over the edge, but then, Namjoon had made the observation that you had not yet grown a baby bump. 

"Didn't she become pregnant like six months ago? Surely she'd be showing by now..."  
"What has any of that got to do with you?" Hoseok snapped.  
"Maybe she lied to get you back." Jimin stated, not looking up from his phone. 

Hoseok felt a wave of anger and nausea bubble up inside of him. How dare Jimin even accuse you of doing something so low. 

"Jimin." He warned, "shut the fuck up."  
"What? All I'm saying is that she was crazy about you. I love her but..."  
"But what? You think she'd actually do something as disgusting as that?!" Hoseok had now risen from his comfy seat, glaring at the younger.  
"Well..." Jimin was trying not to aggravate the older any more, but the damage had been done, "maybe I should go talk to her. I mean, she's ignoring all of us. One of you fucked up and I mean, I see no baby, so it was-"  
"ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"  
"Hoseok," Namjoon was now the one giving the warning.  
"I'm not going to sit here and let you shit all over [First]!"  
"I'm not! I'm just saying! Isn't it a little suspicious?!"  
"No!"  
"Prove it!" Now Jimin was beginning to get angry, "because it seems she played you fucking hard! She's my best friend but she's even ignoring me! Did you call her out? Is she too embarrassed to see us again?!"  
"SHE HAD AN ABORTION, ALRIGHT!"

Time froze as did Jimin. Hoseok watched as he tensed up and his look became unreadable. 

"W-what...?" He asked softly.  
"She killed our fucking baby because she didn't think I wanted it."

Hoseok stepped back. When his calves hit the front of the chair, he crumpled into the seat. Tears began to well, hot and sticky, cascading down his face. He hadn't been open with the guys about it. He didn't want any trouble involving you. You had made it clear you wanted to cut all ties with him. 

"Dude, I..."  
"She killed my baby, Jimin..." Hoseok was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop his whole body shaking under the released pressure and anger. Namjoon reached over, giving him a strong, comforting pat.  
"I'm so sorry, man." Namjoon consoled.  
"Hobi Hyung... why didn't you tell us...?"  
"I just... thought it would be easier..."  
"Dude... we're your friends..." Jimin's anger had long left him and he rushed forwards, settling himself into Hoseok's lap and hugging his friend tightly. Hoseok gripped Jimin back, sobbing. 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." He murmured through the tears  
"Don't. Don't apologise, Hyung."  
"Hoseok I... I really am so sorry." Namjoon shuffled up and over so that he was sitting on the arm of the chair, sticking himself to the other two who were stuck in an embrace. 

However, the tone had shifted later that evening with the makaes...

"I'm not being funny but Hobi Hyung should have thought about the consequences of going after a girl who actually knows her fucking worth."  
"Yah, Taehyungie, it was his baby as well."  
"Fuck off, Jimin, it's her body, her choice."  
"Jimin, Tae, please don't fight." Namjoon groaned, "it's bad enough that Hoseok is upset and Yoongi won't talk to him. I don't need you lot falling out as well."  
"Namjoon Hyung, it's bad enough Hobi Hyung let all this drama happen in the first place when it's obvious where his heart is."  
"And where is that?" Jimin answered sounding done.  
"With [First]. It's always been with [First]."

Namjoon did not reply to this. He had heard enough. This mess had been going on for too long, and between Hoseok's cries filling the night, Yoongi's cold and spiteful manner and the impact of your absence, he was finally spent. All of his energy of frat head had been spent on this mess and he was finally going to set it right. Early the next morning, he left the house, covered in a grey wool overcoat, thick cream scarf and his favours square-rimmed glasses. His feet slowly carried him over campus, leading him to the door of your dorm. His large, gently closed fist rapped on your door and you opened, slightly disheveled in grey joggers (which he recognised as Hoseok's) and a pink tank. 

"Morning," he smiled softly at you.  
"What are you doing here...?"  
"Well... we haven't spoken in months and I just wanted to come over and check that you're ok."

He knew that you weren't. Your eyes were sunken into your face, you were paler than usual and you looked drastically thinner. This whole situation had taken its toll on you. 

"No." You deadpanned, "we have nothing to speak about."  
"[First]-..." Namjoon sighed.  
"Namjoon, I want to be left alone." You said sternly.  
"Hoseok told me what happened..." he announced quietly. He looked sheepishly down at his feet. 

You felt a sinking feeling in your stomach. So... Hoseok had gladly shared your affairs to the others... What had he said? Had he smeared your name with lies and anger? Had he felt anything for your dignity? Had he cared about your pride? About your privacy? 

You sighed. 

"I just want to talk. I'm concerned for you."  
"...Come in..." 

As if a juxtaposition to your physical state, the bedroom was clean and tidy. Namjoon guessed Amber had ensured this, though her presence was not current. You gestured to the bed, and Namjoon took a seat. You sat down on Amber's bed, looking across the small space to the tall man. 

"So... how... how is he...?" You had thought about him. Obviously. You had always assumed that he had moved right on, that he was okay. But looking at Namjoon's tired face, you weren't so sure anymore.  
"Honestly? He's - no offence - looking quite like you. Fucked up. He- he... he cries a lot. He gets angry easily. We don't see him very often because he stays in his room."

You heart sunk. Hoseok was crying over you? He was just as damaged as you? You couldn't help but scoff at the news. Namjoon tilted his head in question. 

"He... when he found out I... I terminated the pregnancy he... he got so angry with me." Your eyes warmed and your vision blurred, "I've never seen him so upset, Namjoon..."  
"[First]-"  
"But I had to do it, Namjoon. He didn't care about me... he was still seeing other girls..."  
"[First], listen to me. Hoseok... you know yourself that Hoseok was a mess in high school. You really did change him. He settled down for the first time in so long, and yeah, he's made mistakes along the way, but you need to listen to him. You need to talk this out because you two - you're made for each other."

You could feel tears rolling down your cheeks and Namjoon was beginning to tear up too. It hadn't occurred to you that your friends had been hurt in this, never mind Hoseok. Namjoon was right. After Taeyeon, you had been the one to settle down the storm that was Jung Hoseok. The difference between the heartbreaks is that this time, he clearly hasn't gone out of his way to mask the pain with lust. 

"It's too painful, Namjoon... I couldn't."

Namjoon bit his lip, but respected your decision nonetheless. He didn't think you would. He looked around the room for a moment, taking in the sights. 

"Wait, why didn't you leave? If you don't mind me asking."  
"I... uh..." you exhaled shakily, "I needed some more time. To calm down, ya know? To... to figure it out. I'm gonna leave soon, though... I've already talked to the uni. I'll be gone soon."  
"[First], no, please. Please don't leave. You... you still have me, and Jin, and the rest of Bangtan. And Amber, and everyone else..."  
"No, Namjoon... I don't have what I want. I never will and... I need to leave."  
"Well..." Namjoon inhaled sharply before standing up and making his way to the door, "that's your decision. I can't argue with that."

You watched as he disappeared behind the closing door.


	25. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Amber seems to really know what your heart yearns for.

When Namjoon had shut the door, he turned, finding Amber standing before him. 

"Hello, Namjoon." She deadpanned.   
"Amber," the taller began, but was unsure on where to go next, "is it- is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"[First]... is she really leaving...?"

At the mention of the subject, Amber seemed to lose the anger as it got replaced with sadness of the deepest kind. She sighed. 

"Yes. It's true. I'm trying to convince her to stay, Namjoon, but it's not working... ever since the... incident and Hoseok blew up on her... she wants to get out so bad. She cries so much. I don't-"  
"Amber," Namjoon cut off her rambles, her trembling voice twinned with her watering eyes, "let's go get a coffee. We can talk there."  
"I don't-"  
"Hot chocolate then. You're shaking."

Amber froze, body still slightly trembling. She was exhausted. She had spent so long fretting over you that her body was beginning to punish her for it. 

"Fine." She sighed, "but you're paying."  
"No problem." Namjoon gave her a soft smile and took her arm in his, "now come on, Miss Liu, let's go get that drink."

~^*^~ 

A suitcase sat outside in the hall. A small backpack sat beside it. The door was open, light flooding in to the now greying dorm room. Two girls stood sobbing in the middle of the room, clinging on to one another. 

Mere streets away, a grand frat house stood proudly. Inside, however, the mood was similar to the one inside of the dorm. 

"I'm going to miss you!" Amber sobbed through her tears. She could hardly breathe, clinging on to you for dear life.   
"I'm going to miss you, too!" You were in a similar state, hair sticking to your tear stained cheeks. Amber pulled away but kept her arms around you.   
"You know..." she trailed off.   
"Don't." You smiled through your tears, "don't say it. I have to go."  
"I know." Amber slowly closed her eyes to inhale, which made a tear roll down her already soaked cheeks, "don't you dare lose contact with me, then." She smiled a little, trying to look intimidating but could only let out a chuckle when it didn't work, "just because you're going home doesn't mean that I'm not your best friend anymore."  
"Amber Liu, you will always be my best friend."  
"Oh, [First]!" Amber pulled you back in to another tight hug. 

A few more teas were shed in this hug before you pulled away. You gave her a strong smile. 

"Do you- do you want me to come...?"  
"No..." you told her softy, "you should stay here in the dorm. If you don't... I'll ... I'll end up staying and I have to do this." You shakily inhaled.   
"Alright. Well, have a safe flight. I'll start sending your stuff once you ask."  
"Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Good luck."

You gave her one last hug before stepping away. You looked around the dorm, thinking of all the memories you had made in here. With a sad smile, you stepped backwards out of the door, and watched Amber slowly shut it. You grabbed the suitcase and pulled it to the elevator, trying your hardest to keep the tears down. 

By the time you were in the cab and speeding down the highway to the airport, you were sobbing. Your chest hurt, your head pounded, your eyes were sore, but you were so scared, so upset. Everything had finally come crashing down and this was your rock bottom. Your solution was to run and pray that by going home, everything would get better. 

"Listen," you jumped, the driver of the car looking in his mirror at you. The last thing you had expected was him to begin speaking, "I get a lot of you."  
"Huh...?"  
"People running away, fleeing their lives."  
"Oh..."  
"And let me just say that I know you're probably feeling a lot of things right now. You're scared, probably even terrified, but as long as you feel in your heart that you're doing the right thing, you are."  
"Thank you..." you whispered.   
"Not a problem, lass. Now, here you go."

The car pulled up outside of the terminal and your heart gave a jump. When had you gotten so close? Where had the time gone?

"Oh... thank you very much."

Things were seeming to accelerate. Time was suddenly speeding and you had no way of slowing things down. You were pulling yourself out of the car, then your things with it, then you were walking inside and then-

"Hi! Welcome to Sonyeondan Airport! Do you have your passport and boarding pass?"

You stared at the woman smiling brightly at you, her chestnut hair pulled into a bun at the base of her head, lips glistening red and eyes sparkling green. For a moment, you were frozen, but finally blinked and began to rummage through your bag. 

"Yes, sorry," you apologised breathlessly, pulling out the two items, "here."  
"Thank you, ma'am."

Your heart was stammering in your chest. 

~^*^~ 

_You blew your teeth out and crossed your arms. You didn't know why he wanted you to do this, but if it meant he'd leave you alone, you were willing to comply. He watched as you looked up, eyes locking with his._

_"Jung Hoseok, I am not interested in you."_

_The moment the words left your mouth, a smirk began to grow on Hoseok's face. You scowled._

_"What? Why are you smiling."  
"Oh, Nothing. I've just made it my mission to make you interested in me."_

_~^*^~_

_"Why do you hate me?" His voice had gone softer when he asked, not his usual raspy, happy tone.  
"Hate you?" You chocked, eyes blown wide. How had he come to the conclusion that you hated him?! Sure, you were cold towards him, but that was because he was hitting on you which wasn't worth it.   
"Yes, hate me. Why do you hate me?"  
"Hoseok... I don't hate you. I just... I don't like what you do to girls. The way you treat them."  
"Yeah? Well it's easier than being committed."  
"Why?"  
"Relationships hurt, [First]. Hearts get broken, they never last, they ruin you. Sleeping around it's like... sometimes it hurts for a little bit but because it was just sex, it wasn't deep enough to matter."   
"Not deep enough to matter? Hoseok, it's sex. Sex can cause all sorts of strings and confusion. It can hurt just as much."  
"Nah. Besides, the girls know what they're getting themselves into. It's no secret."_

_~^*^~_

_The smell, the feel, the presence of Hoseok was intoxicating you more than the alcohol. But why? Why Hoseok? Why did he make you feel this way even though you hated him? Even though his actions repulsed you, you still couldn't pull yourself out of his arms._

_His lips came down, gently pressing against your ear first, testing the waters. When you didn't pull away, but only pulled him closer, he gently trailed his lips down your jawline, causing a gentle hum from your throat. When you still held him close, he pressed a tender kiss to the corner of your mouth and then finally, his lips locked against your own. You could feel a burn in your stomach, a feeling that ignited you and you couldn't help but kiss him back. There was the sober voice at the back of your head screaming at you that this was wrong, but you tugged on his hair, kissing him just as passionately as he was you._

_~^*^~_

_"You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think you," he poked a finger into your chest, "[First] [Last], filled that hole. And when Hoseok continued to let you slip though his fingers, that's when he began really acting out. You're dangerous for each other. Just... be careful. Okay? Don't get ideas. He'll use you. He's not the same Hoseok he used to be. I doubt he ever will be again. Promise me that you won't do anything dumb. We haven't known each other long but I do like you, [First]. It'd be a real shame if you succumbed to him now."  
"I promise, Yoongi."_

_~^*^~_

_You were in bliss. The hatred mixed with the lust was a dangerous concoction. It was so intoxicating - fucking when you held emotions like you did for Hoseok. Your heart was pounding against your chest, a light sheen of sweat collecting on the surface of your skin. Your cheeks had become pink and your alcohol-filled mind was spinning in ecstasy. Then he hit it. That sweet spot that forced your whole body up and a loud moan to erupt from deep within you. Hoseok cut you off with another kiss and began snapping his hips up in the same way to keep hitting the spot over and over. Then come of his hands left your side and trailed down to under your dress where he found your clit. The second his fingers hit it, along with the now relentless fucking, you cried out into his mouth. It was so good. You were quivering beneath him. Never in your life had anyone fucked you so good._

_~^*^~_

_"I had a great time today, Hoseok." You smiled.  
"So did I." He bent down, pressed a tender kiss to your lips. When you pulled away, you tugged on his jacket, "not tonight, baby. Don't forget you have a roommate."  
"We could always go into the bathrooms..." you trailed off suggestively.   
"A tempting idea, but no. Let's keep today simple and sweet. I want to remember it." He beamed down at you, pressing yet another kiss to your lips.   
"You know what? I'll make sure Amber stays out the next time we have a date." You muttered against his lips.   
"Make sure you do."_

_~^*^~_

_"T as in Troy?" You asked, and peered back to see Hoseok utterly confused.  
"Baby, that's a H..."  
"Have you never seen High School Musical?" You asked.   
"No." You replied flatly.   
"Well, we need to put that on the list of things we need to do..." you spun around to face him, "I love it, Hoseok, thank you." You gently took the H between your fingers "but where did you get the money? It looks so expensive!"  
"Don't you worry about that, baby. C'mere." Hoseok pulled you into him, locking his lips with yours.   
"Hoseok," you breathed as you pulled away, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." _

~^*^~

"Ma'am?" 

You looked up, hands shaking, eyes wet. She was holding your passport and your boarding pass. You gingerly took it. 

"Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yes. Yes. I'm fine." You took a breath.   
"If you're sure. Do you only have carry-ons?"  
"Yes. No more than these two bags."  
"Alright. If you'd like to follow those stairs up to the departure lounge. Your flight begins boarding in 10 minutes."  
"Thank you."

One hand on your small suitcase and the other full with your passport and boarding pass, you made your way to the stairs. There was a rush of people before and after you and a flush covered your cheeks as you struggled up with your suitcase. 

"[FIRST]!"

You thought someone had called your name, but ignored it, going further up the steps. 

"[FIRST]!"

This time it was louder and you looked quickly around, finding nobody but strangers. 

"[FIRST]!" 

You turned again and your heart stopped. There, rushing towards the back of the crowd at the bottom of the stairs was Hoseok. He was red in the face, eyes locked on you. People began to spit nasty remarks at you as you continued to stand, shocked. Hoseok was looking at you with pleading eyes. He was in tears. You could see the gentle glisten on his cheeks. 

"DONT! DONT GO!" 

~^*^~

_Amber watched from the window as you made your way into the taxi. The second the car had pulled off, Amber was sprinting towards the elevator of the apartment complex, then sprinting out just moments later. She was in such a rush. Her feet slammed against the ground with every movement of her limbs. Her chest rose and fell aggressively as she panted. Her breath came out before her mouth. It didn't take long before her fists were pounding on the door and Namjoon appeared._

_"Amber?"  
"HOSEOK!" She screamed, "HOSEOK!" _

_There was a noise as a groggy Hoseok, dressed in a navy t-shirt, grey joggers and his shoes._

_"What's going on? I was just about to go for a run-"  
"[First]'s gone!"   
"Wh-What...?!"  
"She's just gone in a cab. Sonyeondan Airport. Her plane leaves in an hour and a half."  
"Amber, she wants to go-" Namjoon began but was immediately cut off.   
"No she doesn't! Hoseok you need to go! She won't come back!"  
"I..."_

_Hoseok froze up. He had never realised that you'd been pushed this far. He'd never considered that you were in this much pain. He had been wallowing in self pity for so long and it hit him like a brick. He wasn't upset about the abortion. He wasn't upset at you at all. He was angry at himself for letting you think he didn't care. That he wouldn't want a baby with you._

_"I have to go...! I have to stop her!"  
"Hoseok-!" Namjoon called. _

_But it was too late. Hoseok had pushed past Amber and had sprinted to his motorcycle which stood where it always did outside of the house. He grasped one of the helmets which sat on the bike and left the other on its hook in the hopes it would be used on the ride home. The bike roared to life, and was gone in a flash._

~^*^~ 

With slow steps, you began to push down through the crowd. Hoseok realised what you were doing and took a few steps back, away from the crowd at the bottom of the steps. People grumbled at you as you continued to push your way down. It was slow and painful but you finally made it down and pushed through the circle of people at the bottom. You stood and Hoseok moved closer to you. You hadn't been this close to him in so long. He was crying, tears streaming down his face. You were trying to hold your own tears down but your eyes were heavily watering. 

"Hoseok..." you breathed, "what are you doing here?"  
"I can't... I can't believe I caught you... I can't believe you came back down the-"  
"Hoseok." Your voice was shaking.   
"[First], please, you can't go. I was so fucking stupid. I'm so sorry for ever making those bets on you. I'm so sorry for ever making you upset. I'm so sorry for hurting you when you got the abortion. I'm so sorry for making you think that it was ever even an option. I should have- I should have made sure you knew what you meant to me. I shouldn't have fucked around with Jackson and Jay. Please, please... I'm so fucking sorry. Don't leave. Please."  
"Hoseok..." your eyes were brimming, "I loved you. I loved you so much," a tear slipped down your cheek, settling in the closed parting of your lips and spreading, moistening the cracked skin, "but you broke my heart. It hurt so much. I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for that. The bets, the lies, sleeping with my friends, everything. Everything was too much, Hoseok."  
"But I love you too." His own voice was wavering, "I'll wait forever for you to come back to me... I swear..." his cheeks were flooded, and your own were following suit, "wait... you... you "loved" me...?"  
"Hoseok, loving you is too painful. I can't... I can't keep up with it."  
"[First]," he closed in, cupping your face in his hands and pushed his forehead against yours. His tearful eyes bored into yours, "I swear to god I will never hurt you again. I never want to hurt you again. Please. I've been punished enough. Don't- don't make this harder for me." Using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped the tears from your cheeks.   
"Hoseok I have to get on that plane."  
"No, no you don't. You can come with me. We can figure this out. We should have talked about it. We shouldn't have shut each other out." He was still sobbing, "I'm not angry at you anymore. After everything I put you through, I understand why you didn't want the baby."  
"I did."  
"What...?"  
"I wanted our baby, Hoseok. I just... I thought you didn't and the thought of bringing our child into the world and you not... not wanting it... I couldn't do that."  
"[First]," Hoseok's sobs grew ever louder as his chest contracted painfully. He lowered his head into your chest and began to really break down. You held him close, unable to hold back your own cries. People were looking in your direction, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I... I will do anything for you... you know that... I... you changed me... I'm not the same idiotic boy I was... I'm so sorry..." he sobbed into your chest.   
"Hoseok," you gently took his head and lifted it, so that his large face was cupped in your small hands, "prove it to me."  
"How..? How can I...?"  
"You can start by taking me home."


	26. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes quickly, but can it do a miracle and heal some deep and painful wounds?

You clung on to Hoseok, suitcase wedged between your bodies and your backpack on your shoulder. The motorcycle beneath you trembled as it sped down the highway. Hoseok, despite still having tears streaming down his face, was smiling beneath his helmet. All of the months of pain were finally behind you both and the grey that had once hung over the world was slowly disintegrating. It would take time, but Hoseok was certain things were finally going to end up ok. 

The ride back to campus was short and Hoseok was soon leading you back up to your dorm room. 

"Stay here." He told you, making you stand against the wall beside the door. You watched as he knocked.   
"Hel- oh, Hoseok." Amber's voice rang besides you.   
"I have something that belongs to you." 

With a gentle grip, he took your arm and pulled you, adding a spin so that you were facing Amber once your back hit his chest. Amber let out a gasp, pulling you into her and holding you tightly. 

"Thank god. I knew he'd get you back."  
"You told him to go after me?"  
"You're my best friend. You're Hoseok's true love. I wasn't letting you go that easily."   
"I love you so much, Amber." You clung onto her, beginning to cry yet again, "I can't run from this anymore. I don't know why it took me up until almost leaving to realise that. I'm going to stay and make things right." You pulled away from the hug, giving her a broad smile.   
"That's great, honey. I'm glad you're deciding to do this."  
"Me too."

You moved further into the dorm room, allowing Hoseok to step in with your suitcase following. He lifted it onto your bed before speaking your name. 

"Would it be too inappropriate to ask if we could go back to the frat house? To talk, I mean." 

You looked at Amber who gave an almost indistinguishable nod and then your gaze shifted to Hoseok. He was looking at you expectedly. 

"I guess we can for a while..."

~^*^~

It was quiet. The curtains were slightly closed, giving the room a gentle ambience. Hoseok and you were lying on the bed, both on your sides as you just looked at each other. It had been quiet for a while. The majority of the talking had occurred earlier, when the curtains were still open and light had flooded into the room. You had agreed that for the time being, you needed to be civil and get along as friends. You had essentially skipped that part of your relationship, going from a strange love/hate, to lovers, to in a relationship. You agreed that you needed to get to know one another yet still be free to figure out who you both were at the same time. It made sense to try to be friends and see where the days ahead would take you. 

"I..uh.." Hoseok finally broke the silence, shuffling so that he sat up, "there's something I want to give to you." 

You followed him, sitting up as well as he pushed himself up off of the bed. There were soft thuds as his sock clad feet moved his body across the room. He stopped at his dresser. You could hear shuffling and he turned. His eyes locked on you as he made his way back to the bed. His knees came up and he kneeled in front of you, hands clasped around something. 

"I want you to have this, [First]. You don't have to wear it or even keep it on you, but I don't want it anymore."

He opened his long, veined fingers to reveal the glistening H necklace he had once given you. You gasped. 

"Hoseok... why did you keep this...?"  
"As a reminder - to myself - of what I've done. A thing to stop me from ever making those mistakes, or any similar mistakes, ever again. I think it's time you had it back. I've learnt my lesson. Do whatever you want with it, have it melted down, pawn it, whatever you want."  
"Hoseok," you looked at him, fingers slowly reaching forwards. They gently touched Hoseok's hand as you took the necklace from him, "if you can promise me that things are going to change, then I promise you that I will do what's necessary with this necklace."

You took it from him, looking into his eyes as you wrapped your smaller hands around the jewellery. He wanted to kiss you. That was one of the only things running through his mind. He had missed your lips on his, your body in his. He leaned forwards, but his lips passed yours and stopped at your ears. 

"[First] [Last], I promise everything has changed."

You smiled. 

"Good." 

~^*^~

"[FIRST]!" 

You squealed as Jimin rushed over to you, entrapping you in a bear hug. You couldn't help but laugh before latching onto him, as well. 

"Oh my god I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too, Chim." You chuckled.  
"Don't ever leave me again! I mean it!"   
"Don't worry, I won't."  
"[First], it's nice to have you back."

You turned your head, still encased in Jimin's arms, locking eyes with Namjoon. He was smiling. 

"Thank you, Joonie." You smiled.   
"Ehem?" You turned your head the other way, not seeing the person who cleared their throat.   
"Jimin, as much as I'm loving this hug, can you..."  
"Yeah, of course."

Jimin let go of you and you looked over, seeing Jin and Tae with their arms crossed.

"Where's our hug?"

You practically flew over to the two, encasing both in your arms. You giggled as both hauled you off your feet. 

"Don't ever, ever threaten us with leaving again!" Tae scolded.   
"I'm sorry, Tae. It won't happen again. I promise."  
"Good because we love you, [First]. Not just because you get us good grades and Minho's respect." Jin chuckled.   
"Geez, thanks Seokjin."   
"You're welcome."  
"Me next!" 

Jungkook came flying over, latching onto you with a quick, tight hug before coming away from you. He gave you a shy smile, showing that he was thankful you had returned and you couldn't help but giggle. 

"It's good to see you, too, Kook." You smiled at him and his smile grew wider.   
"You're forgetting the most important person in this room." 

You turned your head, finding Yoongi leaning against the doorframe with a somber smile. He was clearly tired, pale face written with dark circles under his eyes, dark hair melting into his eyelashes. He wore a large black T-shirt and a pair of oversized joggers. You turned fully, the room shifting from happiness to a gentle awkward atmosphere. Namjoon cleared his throat. 

"So the football game?" 

Immediately, Taehyung plucked up the TV remote and all of the men in the room turned away. Seokjin pulled Hoseok away much to the latter's displeasure. You slowly moved over to Yoongi, who outstretched his hand and brought you in close. You pulled yourself into him, taking in his scent as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. 

"Let's go talk in the kitchen." He mumbled and lead you away. Hoseok frowned.   
"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Hoseok grumbled.   
"Hobi, you know that she isn't yours and I don't think she's going to go back to Yoongi since he cheated on her. They're friends. They were friends before lovers. Let them rekindle." Jin spike softly, but his words carried a weight that Hoseok understood. If he wanted any chance with you again, he was going to have to just let you do what you needed. Even if that meant disappearing with Yoongi all over again. 

You slipped into one of the stools in the kitchen and looked over at Yoongi who was pouring himself a glass of water. He motioned for you, as if to ask "do you want one" and you shook your head in response. 

"I'm not gonna lie to you," He began, voice raspy and low, "I'm real fuckin' relieved you decided to come back. I didn't want you to go. None of us did." He confessed.   
"I'm glad I chose to come back, too. I can't run away from my problems anymore. I have to face them."  
"And you will, with all of us behind you. Metaphorically of course."  
"How can you be so dirty minded in a moment like this?" You chuckled.   
"It comes natural once you hang around Namjoon for long enough."  
"Fair enough. I'll give you that."  
"[First]...?"  
"Yes, Yoongi?"  
"You know because you came back... uh... are you and Hoseok...?"  
"What? Oh, oh god no. Definitely not." You shook your head with a tender smile, "too much happened for that. I don't think I'll be going there again." You said quietly, not wanting Hoseok to hear you; you were paranoid even if he was in the other room.   
"But you still have feelings for him right?"  
"Do you still have feelings for me?" You inquired.   
"I mean," he scoffed, "its you [First], any guy would be crazy to not to."  
"There's your answer then. Hoseok's a good guy... he just made a lot of bad decisions."  
"I guess so."

~^*^~ 

The months that followed proved to be better in many ways. The sun began to dance higher and longer in the sky, cold nights turned to warm ones, you began to rebuild your friendships with everyone, and those around you began to reconstruct their own broken relationships. Hoseok and Yoongi were finally no longer awkward around each other. Instead, they began to sit nearer to one another, talk more and it seemed as though the anger and the tension they had felt towards one another had melted away. It had taken some time, but it had finally occurred. 

One small issue that had arisen, however, was that Tae was often MIA, with no trace of his whereabouts. Many girls were coming to the house asking where he was, why he hadn't called in weeks, and not a single one of you actually knew why. It wasn't until Jungkook pointed out that he was often seen going into your apartment complex that you began to piece the puzzle of the mystery together. 

All of your things had finally gone back into place in your room and Amber was monitoring you 24/7, making sure your mental and emotional health was stable and ok. In her words, you had been through some traumatising events and it was up to her to ensure that you were kept safe and happy. Your apartment became a male-free zone (unless it was desperate measures such as a project you needed to work on) and Amber really went all out to ensure your happiness. She lit scented candles, brought home sweets and chocolates for you to enjoy and even began to play lots of soft, classical music for you to enjoy. It seemed that she had re-evaluated her friendship with you and felt guilty for not being there for you as much as she wished she could have been. Although you understood she was busy, you let her pamper you for a little while. It was nice to not feel so stressed. 

Months flew by. You were finally in a happier position than you had been in so long and now, you were finally working things out with Hoseok. It was still awkward with him and you didn't feel 100% comfortable being alone with him, but you often joined him and some of the others for trips out to the park, to the beach and other places. 

Before you knew where you were, a year had passed. Summer of your final year had sprung upon you and graduation was just around the corner. 

"Wanna go get ice cream?" Hoseok inquired suddenly as you were watching TV together. It was one of the rare moments where you found yourself alone with him. Over the past year, you had grown close to him again and it was clear that he was not the same person that he was when you first met. He was so different. He was kinder, he was gentler, he was somehow happier and he seemed so much more genuine in every gesture that he made to anybody - Bangtan included. 

You pondered on the thought. It was hot out and the room had long become stuffy and uncomfortable. Besides, it would be nice to take a breath of fresh air and you'd have Hoseok for company. 

"Only if you pay." You agreed and Hoseok gave you a grin.   
"I wouldn't suggest ice cream and then make you pay." He playfully rolled his eyes and waited while you slipped on your shoes.  
"Guess not." You smiled. 

It was a pretty comfortable walk to the ice cream parlour with Hoseok. A gentle sort of silence filled the space between you. It was nice to be with Hoseok once again, now that you could tell he had definitely changed as a person. He seemed more refined, yet more relaxed and you hadn't seen any female company apart from yourself, Amber or his classmates since you had decided to stay. 

The pain you had felt around him the first few months of your return was now subsided and you had almost completely forgotten about it. It was just sometimes, like when his hand would accidentally brush against yours, that you remembered how he had once been yours, but how at the same time, he hadn't. How your love and affection had been stolen all for a bet. 

"[First], why are you walking past the parlour?" Hoseok inquired, pulling you out of your thoughts.   
"Oh," You began before breaking into laughter, "just a little too deep into my mind." You confessed.   
"Well enough of that. You get to pick whatever ice cream you want and it's all on me."  
"In that case I'll have the new 24K covered scoop. It's only... $80" you grinned, looking at the sign advertising the new (extortionate) dessert. 

The whole time you enjoyed your ice cream together, Hoseok seemed to keep his distance but also try to pry his way a little closer to you. His leg would occasionally bump into yours under the table, or his eyes would linger on your soft facial features for just a little too long. You had to admit, however, that spending the last year with the new Hoseok had ignited something up. It was like the old Jung Hoseok was dead and this new, kinder, gentler Hobi had taken his place. His eyes no longer screamed for sex, his posture no longer inviting to any physical attention. He kept himself reserved and humble. 

In a way, you knew what had happened had affected you. You knew that there was a possibility Hoseok had loved you, too. 

Maybe he still did. 

Maybe you still did. 

~^*^~ 

Your final lectures were upon you. The heat of summer was slowly becoming a little more unbearable by the day and you found yourself no longer needing hoodies of any description. Seokjin had, to everyone's displeasure, opted for a pair of hot pants three days prior. Hot pants that belonged to a girl who had accidentally left them in the frat house. 

A girl, whom upon seeing Jin wearing them, had become so flustered she fled. 

"NOT SO FAST, YOUNG LADY!" You yelled, literally leaping from your seat and blinding after her. Jungkook had given you a whoop of encouragement and Jimin had burst into his little flurry of giggles at the sight. 

Once you caught up with her, you grasped her wrist and pulled her back. 

"Kim Jennie you tell me what's going on right now." You demanded.   
"[First], she whined, you're hurting me," you frowned before loosening your grip, but not letting go of her.   
"What the actual fuck is going on? Are those your hot pants Jin's wearing?"   
"Uh..."  
"Jennie!" You gasped. You knew immediately what had occurred.   
"Look, Taehyung came to me like seven months ago. He apologised for what happened and said he couldn't forget about me. He kept telling me that he loved me and that he was going to do anything to get me back. He even sent three dozen roses to my apartment." She confessed, rather distressed by finally letting her secret be known.   
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You and Taehyung! And you're fucking him already?!"  
"Yah!" Jennie scolded you, "you are not one to talk."   
"Rude but fair point. I can't believe you didn't tell me! Does Amber know?"  
"Nobody knows. Well, except you now."  
"I promise I'll keep it a secret, though Jin is going to need to know."  
"Jin can't keep his mouth shut!"  
"Alright, fair enough, I'll get the shorts back."  
"Let Jin keep them. His ass looks better in them than mine ever did."

You both burst into laughter. 

Three days after this, when the heat was still increasing, you found Hoseok waiting for you, Taehyung and Seokjin just outside of your building. He was carrying four iced latte's in his hand. 

"I have an extra sugar and less milk for Jin," he handed the first coffee to the eldest, "a pump of caramel and not mixed for Taehyung," he handed the next one, "and an extra sugar and two pumps of vanilla for [First]." He handed you yours, fingers brushing against your own. 

How he had remembered your favourite summer's day drink was a mystery. You smiled in gratitude and gave the drink a long, thirsty gulp. You could feel it sliding down to your stomach and cooling you instantly. You hummed in satisfaction. 

"You can thank me later." He smirked and you realised Tae and Jin had had very similar reactions to your own.   
"You're the best, Hyung!" Tae gave a little fist pump of acknowledgement to Hoseok, who's bright smile thanked his dongsaeng. 

The four of you walked together to the exit of the university campus, where Tae announced he was going to meet somebody (most likely Jennie) and Jin announced he was going to a pastry store a few blocks away. That left you and Hoseok alone. You contemplated on what to do. You still had one assignment left to complete, but you also wanted to go and see how the others were doing. 

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Hoseok suddenly inquired.   
"Sure, anything."  
"If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, will you come somewhere with me? I'd really like for us to be alone for once, truly alone. I've missed it being just us." The sincerity in his eyes spoke volumes. He truly wanted to spend time with you. And honestly, so did you. Whatever had ignited over the past few months was growing stronger by day and every time you saw Hoseok, your chest would gently contract.   
"Of course, Hobi." By using that nickname, Hoseok's heart jumped into his throat. Not anybody could call him Hobi, even Jackson and Jay had never been able to use that nickname for him. It was only his closest friends. His most beloved. And now you were using it, like you had done when you had been his. 

~^*^~ 

It was difficult to complete your assignment when you had agreed to go to some unknown location with Hoseok in a mere 24 hours. In all honesty, he had begun to consume your thoughts and you were ready to maybe think about your future with Hoseok. Maybe you would remain as just friends for a long time, but not a single person in the world had made you feel the way Hoseok could. You couldn't help but feel that in some cheesy, stupid way, you were made to be together. 

When the next day arrived, you were understandably a little nervous. You hadn't told a single person of your arrangement with Hoseok. It came as a shock to Jin and Tae when they found Hoseok leaning against his bike outside of your building after your last lecture of the day. 

"Ah, Hyung, what are you doing here?" Tae inquired.   
"I've come to see [First], actually. Are you ready to go?" You nodded.   
"What the fuck?" Jin whispered, "are we back two years?"  
"I have no clue." Tae responded. 

The pair watched, mouths ajar as you made your way over to Hoseok who was holding out a helmet for you. You slipped it on before clambering over the large bike and settling behind Hoseok. Your arms gingerly wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Waist please, I don't need you strangling me."  
"But-"  
"We're friends, aren't we?"

You gulped before slowly moving your hands down his body, trying not to feel his toned chest beneath the thin T-shirt he wore. When you were finally holding on safely, the bike growled into life and you were gone. 

"What the fuck?" Tae cocked his head.   
"Don't fucking swear." Jin scolded. 

~^*^~

The journey you took with Hoseok lead you through winding country roads, mostly back streets away from the hustle of the city. You weren't very clear on where he was taking you, but the scenery was nice and the roads were mostly clear. The familiar rumble of your legs above the engine of the bike shook your body. You didn't know if it was bike or it's driver, but the feeling sent a heat between your legs that you were having trouble with ignoring. 

When the bike came to a gradual stop, it was at a small truck stop by the side of the road. Following Hoseok's steps, you climbed off of the bike and removed your helmet. His finger beckoned you to follow and you were soon fighting to keep up with him due to the thick branches of the trees he had lead you through. It was maybe only two or three minutes, but it was a struggle, and suddenly, you burst into an open clearing, where sunlight streamed in and birds chirped happily. It was a lake, no bigger than the size of the distance between the bases on a baseball field, but it was still rather big. 

"It's nice isn't it?" Hoseok mused.  
"Peaceful."  
"The atmosphere I was going for."  
"Good, because..."

You trailed off, hand slipping into your back pocket, where you pulled out the metal object. Hoseok turned, looking at you, then it in shock. 

"You kept it?"

The gold 'H' gleamed in the sunlight. 

"Of course I kept it. It was important as a reminder to you, and then when you gave it back, to me, too. This necklace symbolises everything that was wrong with us, but how far we have come since those days."  
"Have you decided what you want to do with it?"  
"Well, let me tell you, firstly, that I am finally ready to put everything behind us, Hoseok." He watched you carefully, studying every minute movement you made, "over the past year, you have proven to me that you have changed, that you are not the same man I met two years ago. You're better now. I can see that. I'm ready to finally forgive. Never forget, but I want us to move past it all. I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we have connected better this year, that our feelings have become something out of genuine friendship and not the toxicity of the relationship we initially built."  
"I think I can agree with that." He nodded, trying to take in what you were hinting. Were you ready to give a relationship another try with him? He couldn't figure it out.   
"I don't want to destroy this necklace, Hoseok. It carries too much of a significance to us both to just destroy it. Instead, I think that as long as it is somewhere on this earth, it will continue to be a reminder of what was, and if untouchable by the pair of us, something that we cannot go back to, something we cannot alter."  
"I see." Hoseok bit his lip. 

He watched as you slowly moved past him towards the edge of the lake, fist curled around the necklace. You squeezed it into the palm of your hand. This was going to be the end of it. The end of everything. 

You extended your fingers, looking down at the gleaming gold, the glistening diamond, the weight of the lessons embedded in the metal forever. You inhaled. 

With a strong arm and heart, you threw it as hard as you could. It caught the light at every angle, shimmering until a plop resounded. It hit the water, which splashed and rippled, causing birds to take flight. It began to sink, the 'H' first and the chain following like a tail. It sunk rather quickly, reaching the floor of the lake and disturbing the dirt. 

It was over. 

A word was not uttered between the two of you as you turned to face Hoseok, a triumphant look on your face despite the tears welling heavily in your eyes. With a somber expression, Hoseok approached you. Unlike before, where it had been predator and prey, it was like a slow magnetisation, where Hoseok could not stop himself from closing in. Tentatively, his arm came out, snaking around your waist. He kept you at half an arm's length. 

"[First]," he whispered, "I promise you that for as long as I will live, I will never hurt you again. I can't afford to lose you again."

What had possessed him to say exactly what he was thinking, to act as irrationally as he had dreamt of, he wasn't sure. But he knew he had to. He knew that while he had you here, all to himself, he had to take the stand. He had to at least try. 

"I don't want to lose you again. I promised you that I had changed, that everything had changed and now that you believe me, I know that I can't risk fucking it up. I can't ever risk losing you again because if I did... I don't know what would happen..."  
"Hoseok," You breathed, unable to unlock your eyes from his. You were drawing back into the world of Jung Hoseok. You knew that he was ready to try again, ready to be loyal and to fully commit, "I won't leave you again. It killed me last time. You know that. It just... it hurt so much to know that the person I loved the most was the one with the dagger ready to stab my back the whole time."  
"I know, and I will never forgive myself for that. I will always lose sleep for thinking what I did was ok. But I want to prove to you that I love you. That I genuinely, from the bottom of my stupid heart, love you so fucking much."  
"Hobi..." his words took your breath away. You had no idea how to respond. Your mind was swimming. Hoseok loved you. Hoseok really loved you, despite everything that had happened.   
"[First], be mine."

You said nothing, bus instead ran your hand up his arm. With both hands, he gently took your face and pulled himself close. His control wavered and he finally, after waiting for so long, locked his lips with yours. He held you gently yet tightly. You pulled yourself closer by holding onto his T-shirt, not wanting to break away from the kiss. It felt the way kisses with Hoseok always had, passionate and loving and so sweet. 

You had been through hell and back with Hoseok. You had both done things you would regret for lifetimes to come, yet like planets, you had come back to orbit each other. You could not deny the tension, the longing, the love that had built up over the years, and now, things finally seemed right. 

There was always a light at the end of the tunnel. There was always a calm after the storm. There was always sunshine after a rainy day and Jung Hoseok, despite everything you had been put through because of him, was undoubtedly, unconditionally, indefinitely your sunshine. Your Hoseok.


	27. Epilogue

The sun was beating down heartily on the campus. The grass was a bright green, skies a contrasting bright blue. On the large stretch of path and grass before the main building was a cluster of black gowns and hats. There was an excited chatter running through the air as people showed off their diplomas to one another. 

You stood turning in circles, looking around for the only person you were truly looking for at the moment. Your parents had already taken your pictures and had gone to the restaurant you were meeting them in later. It was then that the two bodies caught your eyes. One significantly taller than the other, swooping down to steal a kiss as the other giggled and hit him on the head with his diploma. Tae pulled away from the kiss and gave Jennie a boxy smile, unable to conceal his happiness. 

"[First]!" You turned, attention catching onto Namjoon and Seokjin.   
"Hi boys! Congratulations, Namjoon on obtaining the highest honours," Namjoon gave you a smile, "and Jin, we finally made it through drama!"   
"I know! Congrats!" You couldn't surpass a laugh with the boys as it came out. 

Another call of your name turned your head over to the remaining maknaes who were grinning from ear to ear. Jimin had embroidered the badge of the dance company that had hired him on the top of his graduation cap. Jungkook had opted for the plain black cap, however it was known in every corner of the campus that he had been scouted by none less than six companies already. They both embraced you at once and you almost toppled over in your heels. 

"Guys!" You giggled, "chill!"  
"Congrats, boys, we finally made it!" Seokjin beamed.   
"Have you decided who you're going with yet, Kookie?"  
"Not yet, Hyung." Jungkook gave a flustered grin. they both let go of you to speak to the other two males. 

The boys began to chatter amongst themselves and you looked around once more. 

"[First]?" 

You turned, coming face to face with Jay Park and Jackson Wang. Both seemed to have looks on their faces that you couldn't read. 

"Yes?" You asked, deadpan.   
"We want to speak to you..." Jackson began.   
"It's honestly overdue - by a long shot. But we would like to apologise. We put you through a lot and... ya know, we are sorry."  
"Well," You began with a hearty sigh, "I think that you boys need to just forget about it. I already have. Treat the next ladies in your life with respect. That's all I'm going to offer."  
"Thank you, [First]." Jackson bowed.   
"And congratulations on graduating." Jay gave you his signature smile.   
"You too. "

You smiled, a hand on your shoulder causing you to spin on the spot. It was Yoongi. A soft smile on his lips. 

"Congrats on graduating with the highest honours, young lady." His smile broadened a little.   
"Thank you, Yoongi. And you too, congratulations on graduating." 

He said nothing as he pulled you in close, encasing you in his arms. His hands lingered for a moment on your waist. You took in his scent, wondering if this would be the last time you'd see him. He'd already signed with a company in another country... 

"Let's both become rich and famous, alright? We'll paint Hollywood red together." He pulled away.   
"Yeah, well, you can do that later. I'd like her attention now." 

You turned, Hoseok grinning mischievously at the pair of you. 

"Hobi!" You squealed, practically jumping into his arms. He picked you up and spun you.   
"Hi baby, congratulations," he kissed your cheek, "on getting," another kiss, "the highest," another kiss, "honours!" A final kiss.   
"Thank you! And congratulations on graduation, too! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Trust me, not as proud as I am of you." He smiled, "look at those kids over there." He motioned to Tae and Jennie who were showing very explicit PDA, "utterly disgusting."

His tone grew darker and he pulled on your chin so you faced him. He pecked your lips and chuckled deeply. His lips connected with yours for a second time and over to your right, Jungkook made a noise of disgust. Jimin made a dirty joke to which you heard an audible thwack and Jimin whine in pain. 

When Hoseok pulled away, his eyes were clouded over in a look you couldn't quite pinpoint. He took your hands and began gently pushing you so that you were walking backwards through the crowd. He steered you out of the way of the people and a little out of earshot of those on the edges of the cluster of graduates. He looked serious about something. 

"Hey, um..."   
"You okay, Hobi?"  
"Yeah, I got you something, for graduating."

His left hand delved into his graduation robe and he quickly fished out a large black box. 

"Hose-"  
"Don't say a word."

You nodded. 

"Before you start telling me we're too young, I'm not proposing. It's just... something stupid I wanted to get us. Look," he opened the box, revealing two black, thick-banded rings. One was significantly smaller than the other, "they're promise rings. I'll wear mine, promising that I will give you nothing but love and support and that I will never hurt you again, and you will wear yours, simply promising me all of the love you can give me in your huge heart.... and a good suck every now and then-" he was interrupted with you smacking his arm with force.   
"Hoseok!"   
"Sorry... ow... right, yes, I just wanted you to have a piece of jewellery that truly comes from me and my intentions of one day making you my wife and mother to my children. You are my whole world, [First], so, will you do me the honour of promising me your undivided love?"  
"How can I not?" You whispered, close to tears. 

His smile grew in an instant and he hurriedly - yet gently - placed the smaller ring on the ring finger of your right hand. The left was of course saved for your engagement ring, which you both hoped would be soon to come (secretly). You watched as he put his own on and replaced the box. 

"We're like unofficially married now." He joked.   
"I love you so much, Hoseok. God knows what I'd do without you." You spoke, admiring the black band on your finger.  
"Well it's a good thing I love you too, or you'd find out what you'd do without me."  
"Don't ruin the moment. Twice." You warned.   
"Let me fix it."

He swept you into a deep kiss. You squealed into his mouth, quickly grabbing a hold of his neck as he kissed you with all the passion and love he could muster up in the moment. His grip loosened and he held you close to him as your lips moved together. 

"Get a room!" Yoongi called from within the crowd.   
"We don't need any public indecency complaints!" Namjoon added causing you to giggle into the kiss. 

Hoseok flipped the pair the bird, lips still interlocked with yours as he used his other hand to pull you closer. 

You could only pray he couldn't feel the gentle bump through the thick clothes...


End file.
